The Pilot and His Lady
by ceeare
Summary: In 1858, slavery in the south is a dying institution. People are scrambling to hold onto and protect their way of life. There are a few who do not care what means they use even if it involves otherworldly forces. Vowing to stop those out side forces from interfering in history, a man and his companion are confronted with the brutality of the age.
1. Chapter Prologue

Prologue

A/N I am re writing the Pilot and his Lady for NaNo write. The last version mocked me - a lot. I hope you like the new version, and I would appreciate your comments. If anyone would like to help keep me on track, I would appreciate it. I also hope my grammar and punctuation have improved.

* * *

Jeniacabasspara sat on the marble floor of her father's office with shoulders hunched and cross-legged. As she rolled her ball in circles, she looked very much as if she'd lost her best friend. Every time Bara glanced over, he quietly chuckled at his ten-year old daughter. Her dark hair hung loose around her dirt smudged face. Her dress still bore the stains and smudges that she had accumulated from playing in the courtyard. It was moments like this that he was reminded of her mother. It was the little things, from the tilt of her chin when she was being defiant to her hunched shoulders when she was sad that made her mother still feel alive. She had even inherited the same habit of twisting her hair when she was sad just as she was doing now.

"What's wrong Jenia; did you have a fight with Midach?"

"No, Papa. He is at the main house packing. He says; Lord Barvecular is returning home. He says; we are all going back to Gallifrey. Everyone but Mama Nola and Misha is leaving."

"Does he now? Well, he's right about one thing; all the Time Lords are returning home."

"Why?"

"It seems that there is trouble, and the government as recalled the Time Lords from across the universe to go back and defend Gallifrey."

"Are we going back too?"

Her father rose from the desk and came around to his beautiful daughter. All ten years of her life showed in her sad eyes. In that second, he made a choice that he had debated all day. He held his hand out and took her little hand. "Come with me, daughter." He led her out in the garden, to the carved stone bench under the olive tree. Outside the garden walls, they could hear the life of the city. He pulled her between his knees and brushed her hair back, smiling gently at her. "Jen, do you know what makes us different from Lord Barve and his family? Why instead of being allowed to observe and investigate new worlds, I record what he sees and what he does?"

"You are not Time Lord, Papa, and I will never be a Time Lady."

"That's right: we come from a very minor house, too small for my attendance at the Academy to ever be considered. That and we are from the Southern continent. I couldn't wait to take your mother off that planet. We have seen a lot of the universe with Lord Barve. When your mother died, and I met Mama Nola. You know that our laws do not permit marriages to humans. Lord Barve could have destroyed me when I married her, but he didn't. As long as we were off-world the government left us alone. But, with the troubles, they expect me to abandon your step mother and baby brother, take you home and help defend them. If I tried to take them with us, the exact government that wants me to die for them would kill Mama Nola and Misha. They want that even though, we aren't treated the same as Time Lords. We are not going to do that. So; tonight we are leaving on a ship bound for a planet called Earth. We look like them and sound like them. Your stepmother is human, so we will hide there and live our lives on her home world. You can tell no one. When Lord Barve and Midach see that we are packing, they will assume that we are leaving with them. But we'll be gone, do you understand."

"Yes Papa." Jenia brightened. "I never thought about becoming a Time Lady anyway. I just want my family."

"You will always have your family. Now, say nothing to no one and go back to the house. No one must suspect."

Jenia kissed her father and skipped out of the garden, back through his office and headed back to her home. Vestna City never felt so much like home. The thought of returning to the galaxy of Kasterborus and Gallifrey had terrified her. Having never seen her home world, she felt no tie to Gallifrey, and she didn't even like Midach

She turned the corner for home, humming a song Mama Nola had taught her, slowing her pace a bit. She was about to pass the Nagaus house where a strange creäture stood guard. It always made strange sounds at her. Something at the corner of the walled garden, a shadow of a humanoid, caught her eye. The presence of strange humanoids meant nothing to Jenia. After all, it was Lord Barve's job to observe how aliens interacted with each other while her father recorded the findings. Her curiosity too much, she headed to check out the shadow . Jenia went twenty feet into the alley when her inborn ability to sense danger kicked in, but before she could react, the time scoop net dropped from above, snatching her from the only life that she knew.

o0o

Tommy Grant trudged out of the barn with two chickens hanging upside down from his nine-year old hand. He hated ringing their necks, but it was part of life on a nineteenth century farm. His father always chided him for having a heart that was too gentle. Having accomplished the deed, he delivered the dead birds to his mother for Sunday dinner. Her roast chicken was the best in the county making his guilt short-lived. Once he delivered the birds to his Ma, he headed for his next chore; retrieve the cow and her new calf from the east pasture. Tommy passed his little sister playing in the dirt, walked past the garden where his older sister was picking greens for dinner. His gentle heart didn't flow all the way to his sister, and he couldn't resist lobbing a pebble at her head. He took off running when he heard her squeal and yell his name.

The late afternoon sun hung low casting long shadows across the dirt yard. Pa would be bringing the horses in from the fields soon. Tommy needed to have the cow and calf secure in the barn before Pa got back, or risk a whipping for slothful behaviour on a Sunday. He entered the edge of the pasture and headed for the spot at the edge of the woods where the cow would take her calf in the late afternoon heat. He was midway through the knee-high pasture grass when a shadow passed overhead, but when he looked up, the sky was empty. Shrugging at his own silliness, he increased his speed to get across the rest of pasture. One hundred yards from the edge of the woods, the shadow was back. When he heard the terrified bawl of the cow and her calf, fearing a bobcat, he took off running - straight into a net.

The Vot guard moved among the frightened prisoners with a whip, unafraid of using it as they herded them to a waiting shuttle for the short trip to the waiting war class ship hiding behind the third moon of Lyra. Thirty terrified humans along with another thirty humanoids moved numbly, frozen in terror by the aliens that now controlled them. Taken from different centuries, and different worlds, they were almost as afraid of each other as they were of the Vot. Nearly a dozen children huddled together. Snatched from their parents, they could only shuffle along behind the nearest adult. Among the band of children stood, a ten-year old Gallifreyan taken out of time, standing ramrod straight, her pride tinged with fear. As they stood there, the guard worked his way down the line injecting them with something. Suddenly the captives understood each other and the clicks of the Vot, who simply said: _ you are our property, you will obey_.

A small human boy leaned into Jenia. She looked down at him, smiled and then sent a mental scream for help across all of time and space.


	2. Chapter 1

The Pilot and His Lady Chapter 1

2/Dec/2012 15:57

The holographic log crackled and popped under the hot orange and yellow flames that seemed to dance. Long shadows played across the half asleep man comfortably ensconced in front of the fireplace. His glasses were perched apparently forgotten on top of his head, and his book lay on his chest. He wasn't sure how long he'd slept when he snapped awake, feeling sore and a bit stiff. The sudden burning against his skin brought a frustrated sigh. The annoying sensation came from the psychic paper tucked in his shirt pocket. One of these days he would have to give the psychic paper the same ability that mobiles had; maybe a subtle buzz or vibrate setting.

The message came from someone so focused that it seemed to scream straight into the vortex. The Doctor looked up to make sure Donna's attention was still on the mystery/romance nonsense that she'd picked up on their last visit home before he pulled the leather wallet to see what thrilling mystery he was supposed to solve. The golden words written in his own elegant handwriting appeared slowly forming into a plea for help.

The paper held the impression of a child's terrified cry for help. iMy name is Jenia. Save us, they are taking us away./i Her plea was followed by a date and set of coördinates.

He felt his heart rates increase at the thought of an adventure. He slipped the paper back into his pocket and looked over at Donna. The sight of his best mate curled up on the couch with a quilt across her legs brought a genuine smile to his tired face. She looked content lying there with her nose stuck in her book oblivious to his presence. She deserved this moment of relaxation. The last few weeks were rough on both of them.

"Donna?"

"Huh," she muttered as she turned the page.

"Are you going to bed soon?"

Donna looked over at him confused. From the look on her face he knew that her inner radar was going off. It was a natural talent but since Midnight and Aurelia, she'd honed it to an art form.

"Why - you have a hot date planned. Want to pop off to a fish and chip stand or something."

"No, I'm just..." he pulled his earlobe nervously, "going to turn - in - early," he finished.

"Right, 'cos we are not going anywhere for a few days. We agreed - remember?"

"Of course, I'm just going then."

Fine, night then." Donna shook her head before turning back to her book.

The Doctor ran his fingers across the paper in his pocket feeling its psychic energy burn his fingers. "Right then, goodnight," he finished brightly.

He couldn't resist smiling at the intense look on her face as she turned her attention back to her book. iMust be one heck of a scene/i, he thought as he headed for the control room.

He knew where the coördinates were located but typed them into the ship's computer anyway. South Carolina, 1859. Why would a child in space call for help to those coordinates, in the midst of the pre-war South? He would have to wait fo Donna to go to bed or at least fall asleep before he could put the TARDIS in flight to find out. Despite his intense dislike for the time period in American history, he couldn't resist.

He leaned his head against the time rotor, letting the thrum of the rotor reverberate into his soul. The last time that he'd gone to the south in this time frame, he was in his eighth incarnation. With his floppy hair and velvet coat, he managed to fit right in - but he had hated it. He remembered both the adventure in Mississippi and his disgust at seeing the ill treatment of humans kept in chains exceptionally well. He and Fitz had tracked a locket containing a code to disable a time distortion bomb. At least this time there would be no reality altering bombs to deal with. He unconsciously reached to rub the dull ache in his leg before he patted the rotor and set the coordinates. Donna would not be happy if he reinjured his leg so soon after getting him on his feet.

"Set us down in Charlestown, Old Girl and make sure you keep her asleep. I need to scope this out alone first. No need to involve when it might not be anything, eh?"

The Doctor felt a little guilty as he made his way back to the library to check on Donna. The sight of her deeply asleep with her book on her chest brought a smile and flooded him with a feeling that he wasn't used to - contentment. He slipped the book off her chest and made sure that her blanket was snugged around her. Sometimes, when he watched her sleep, he wished that they could have more - be more than best mates. Lately, things were different between them. Her hand felt different in his when they ran. Sometimes, the way she moved around the TARDIS took his breath away. Donna wasn't the classical beauty, but she was beautiful-inside and out. She kept him together. Looking down at her, so relaxed and content, he almost started to believe that Donna would be with him forever. On an impulse, he kissed the top of her head and headed for the wardrobe.

The wardrobe. There was a true misnomer. The enormous room was filled with every style of clothing for every time frame imaginable. One section alone held every weird suit that he had ever owned as if it were a shrine to all his past selves. It was an odd way to remember his long life. He bypassed that section and headed for Earth's collection of vintage clothes. The TARDIS already had a brown 1850s men's afternoon suit neatly hanging in clear sight.

He groaned in disgust as he reached for the afternoon suit appropriate for Charleston's antebellum age. Who ever sent the message had better appreciate what he was giving up to go unnoticed. He replaced his own trousers quietly cursing the ten buttons required to fasten the fly for the new pair. The person who invented zippers deserved to be deified. The next thing to go on was the white long shirt followed by braces and red waistcoat. The long frock coat was the last thing needed for his cover. The only thing missing was his top hat. The sight of his own reflection in the Cheval mirror made him wince. The next curse was truly profane. He looked ridiculous. Oxygen deprivation during regeneration was the only explanation for his eighth self to run around dressed this way. He grabbed the hat with a disgusted sigh and headed for the console room. He needed one last check of the coördinates.

o0o

The TARDIS landed softly in a small alley behind a row of wooden warehouses. He stepped out into a relatively cool day for a South Carolina. The chronometer listed the date as November 6th, 1858. The Doctor drew the slip of paper from his pocket to double-check the date. He was five months off. That made no sense. On rescues, the TARDIS always got the date right. He headed out of the alley and walked up a short block through an ever-increasing crowd made up mostly of men. Before he knew it, curiosity moved his feet forward following after the clamouring crowd.

A short block later, he regretted the decision. A black man with dead eyes stood on the corner passing flyers out to the men headed toward a brick wall separating a large complex containing the main auction shed, and three other buildings from the street. In a few months, the shed would be gone replaced by a yellow brick version built to protect the sensabilities of Charleston's finest citizens. This place was an abomination against humanity - the Slave Market. But now, white men flooded through to take their place in front of the auction block. The Doctor knew who was coming into the back of the building. Warehoused humans lived in a large barracks like building awaiting the auction block like cattle or horses. The second building housed a kitchen and so-called infirmary and the last - a morgue. One day, the three buildings, would be gone, and the market would become a museum, but sadly, that day was long off.

The Doctor followed the crowd in through the wrought iron gates until he found a place where he could scan the surroundings unnoticed. The men flooding through the doors paid little attention to him. That was a good thing because as far as he was concerned, they were all human monsters.

Something alien was hiding in this place for the TARDIS to have landed here. He made his way around the crowd to find a way to inspect the people who were about to suffer the utmost humiliation. He worked his way through the crowd of buyers coming to inspect the livestock' found a brick post to hide behind and pulled out his sonic. The results of the scan nearly sent him to his knees. Sixteen of the poor buggers behind the ropes were alien. Their appearance well hidden from the humans by implanted perception filters. No one saw anything other than as the locals called them: Coloureds, Negroes or Darkies. He had to get these poor souls out of this place.

He made his way to the inspection line targeting the sixteen individuals. One was barely more than a child. When he stopped in front of her, she couldn't even look at him. Her expression while not vacant was unmistakably distant. He recognised the long, delicate neck and limbs of an Aurelian. They were an artistic, gentle race who had no concept of forced labour. The word for slave didn't even exist in their language. He turned her face up to meet his eyes.

"I'm the Doctor," he whispered in Aurelian, "and I'm getting you out of here."

At the sound of her language, life flickered in her eyes. For a moment, she considered speaking, but stopped when he shook his head. "Be brave, little one, OK? I will be back."

Her nod was almost imperceptible. He pretended to complete his examination and moved on to the remaining fifteen, giving each one the same message. When the fake inspections finished, he headed back to register as a buyer. He had twenty-four hours to come up with real gold and cash to get these people out of here and then come back for whomever sent the message. As he left the holding pen, he felt sixteen pairs of eyes boring into his soul. The alien slaver responsible for this would regret the day he brought his filthy trade to Earth.

o0o

Grey misery shrouded his whole walk back to the TARDIS. Anger bubbled underneath the surface. He wanted to shout his frustration at being forced to leave that innocent child in the hands of monsters. Once he was back in the console room, his fist slammed against the wall. Just breathing was an effort as he struggled to get his temper under control.

"Alright, Old Girl," he called out to the ship as he threw the frock across the coral strut. Halfway up the gangplank, he stopped turned back and grabbed the coat. Donna would not be happy if it weren't hung properly. The woman was just a bit of a neat freak.

"Now," he said as he loosened the collar and silk tie, "We need a proper set of documents for both of us. I'm going to need a line of credit and money; a lot of money. Make it at least one million American dollars. Scan the banks to check the local currency, but make sure our money is a mixture of gold and paper. I need a name and proof of a title. Don't forget Donna."

"Don't forget Donna for what?" she asked sleepily.

The Doctor whirled to see Donna standing at the entrance of the library hall looking tired and rumpled. The sight of her mussed ginger hair and sleepy expression brought a smile to his hearts that he didn't dare express. Thoughts of running his fingers through her hair surfaced. He pushed the idea away almost as fast as it had risen. He still was not willing to accept that since the TARDIS crashed on Aurelia stranding them for over six weeks, his view of Donna was changing.

"It's a long story," he said as he tugged on his left ear embarrassed by his own thoughts.

"You said that you were going to bed; instead you look like a character from a Bronte novel. Talk to me, spaceman. "

He stood looking at her, searching for the right words to explain. When he rubbed the back of his head, Donna crossed her arms in frustration. He knew that look.

"I got a message on my psychic paper. It was a call for help. I didn't want to involve you until I knew what was happening."

"So you dressed up all Victorian because...?"

"Yeah, well, about that. We are in South Carolina - 1858 South Carolina to be specific."

"What - why? Doctor, what-the-hell is going on?"

The Doctor scrubbed his face before reaching for the note and handing it over. "The TARDIS set us down in an alley behind a warehouse. I took a stroll to scan the area to find out what that meant. Someone or something is using the slave market to dump out-of-time humanoids. I found sixteen people at the market of five different species. They injected them with 51st century perception filters to mask their natural form. I have to get them out of here, but to do that I have to buy them. If I swoop in with TARDIS to rescue sixteen people, it will start a riot.

"This says 1859, why are in 1858?"

"I'm not sure, but we have to stay here long enough discover whoever is behind this mess and wait for them to show back up."

"So what are we going to do?" she asked as she handed the slip of paper back.

"I haven't exactly worked out all the details," he said as he began to pace, and then stopped to flash a manic grin at his best mate. "But, we're going undercover for awhile. The TARDIS will give us all the actual money that we need plus a letter of credit. But in 1858 they would want to verify by sending a telegram to the Bank of London, so - we need to break in and plant a record of my holdings that will back up my letter of credit. After that, we will settle in."

"Settle in, exactly how?" Her eye brows furrowed. This sounded downright daft.

"We are going to buy ourselves a plantation."

"We're going to do what? Donna stared at him open-mouthed, gobsmacked by his idea.

"A plantation - that's our cover." She was gobsmacked by this so-called plan. "Are you icompletely/i mental?" She crossed over to him.

"Donna, I can't leave aliens here, I explained that. I can't get them out with the TARDIS: I explained that too."

"Yeah, I heard: it will cause a riot." she said tersely.

The Doctor winced as he watched her green eyes flash with that hint of gold that struck when she was angry. It was his warning for what came next. "Now Donna," he started just as that right hand struck right across his cheek.

"Ow - what was that for?" He backed away as he rubbed his burning cheek.

"That was for lying to me, parking the TARDIS and walking out dressed like a fop into God knows what without proper backup. What would have happened if you were hurt? I might not have found you."

"Sorry, didn't want you in anything dangerous."

This - from the man who took me to Pompeii," she retorted. "That same man who nearly got himself tossed of a bus and crashed the TARDIS nearly killing himself in the process. Do the words iare you kidding me/i mean anything to you? What do we do now?"

"I need to run a more thorough bio-scan. I need to find out how many others might be around here, and I need to hit the auction tomorrow, get those sixteen and then start retrieving the others."

"You said there was a date, how far out is it?"

"Estimated date of arrival is April twentieth,1859."

"What's the date now?"

"Early November."

How do you plan to set up an account, locate aliens hidden by a perception filter and then hide them - not on the TARDIS so there is no riot - all in one night? Did I mention daft?"

"Donna, I have a time machine."

"iYou/i are not a time machine. April is months from now, how do you even know they will show up? This ... This is more than daft."

"I did say, I hadn't worked out all the details yet," he answered defensively.

"Yeah, well I suppose that's what I'm for, keep you from going off and getting us into trouble again. Look, it's only been a few days since we left Aurelia. You were seriously hurt in that crash. We spent six weeks living in your Time Lord technological marvel of a quonset hut while the TARDIS rebuilt herself, and you healed. Don't you think that you might just be jumping into things a little to make up for sitting around for so long?"

"Donna, the TARDIS is fine. I'm fine. These people need my help."

"Yeah, they do," she said softly, "and, no - you're not. You're still having nightmares about Midnight, and when you think I'm not looking, you're still limping," she fussed as she came closer. "But - you will do this with or without me, so - I propose we sit down, have tea, and think of a proper plan before we break into the Bank of London." Donna smiled as she stroked the hand print on the Doctor's cheek. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks so much to Izzygone for providing her epertise ias beta for these chapters. :))

The bells of St. Paul's Cathedral were chiming quarter past midnight when TARDIS materialised on the second floor of the Bank of London. The gargantuan, ancient stone building, stood at the junction of Threadneedle, Princess, Cornhill and Poultry streets as part of complex of buildings that housed the entire financial district of England. The light from inside the ship illuminated the darkness as Donna and the Doctor stepped out into darknes laced with the musty smell of ancient ledgers mixed with freshly polished wood.

"I never broke into a bank before," Donna whispered as she pulled the door shut casting them into darkness.

The glow from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver provided the only illumination as he scanned their surroundings.

"Might help us get out of here quicker if you turned on the torch," he fussed. "And, you don't have to whisper. There's no one here. Who'd be dumb enough to break into this place?" he said cheekily.

The darkness hid Donna's expression as she pulled a face and turned on the light.

"I'm rubbish with money, what are we looking for?" The Doctor stared at rows upon rows and shelves upon shelves of ledgers.

"Accounts for 1858. They divide the ledgers by month and then subdivide by week. We want the first week of January." Donna answered as her organisational skills kicked in.

"Be easier with a computer," he grumbled.

"Yeah, well you chose this little scheme, Doctor."

This time the darkness hid the face he pulled.

Donna's fingers stroked the spines of dozens of ledgers as she searched for the correct month. She pulled out for one more as the bells chimed one o'clock in the morning. A broad grin crossed her face as she read the dates. In less than hour, her skills as an executive assistant took her past two hundred years of ledgers: Donna was truly proud. They returned to the TARDIS for the ship to scan the ledger for the first week of January. All they needed now was to produce an exact duplicate with one additional page. The new ledger sheet listed the holdings, businesses, and expenditures for Edward David Noble during his stay in India and South Africa. iIt seems,/i the Doctor thought proudly, iI've made us a tidy living in the diamond trade in South Africa and the cotton trade in India./i

"What next?" Donna asked as she slipped the revised ledger back in its spot.

"We need to plant records of our existence as a -," he hesitated slightly.

"As what?" Donna rose from her place at the bookcase. Her voice dripped with skepticism.

"I was going to talk to you about that," he said as he tugged at his ear nervously. "Come on, I'll show you what she printed." He smiled nervously as he took her back to the ship. Someone was about to get slapped - he just hoped that it wouldn't be the same cheek.

"You must be kidding me! This is her idea of a cover story." Donna paced angrily. She stopped after her third trip around the console.

"It is the 19th century south."

"You could have told me this when we had our planning session. You really didn't give a thought about what I'd think, did you?" She angrily thrust the documents back at him. "Alright," she drew a breath, "have you run other scans or are we just going on the one you made on your little jaunt."

"Donna, I have done this a time or two. The TARDIS scanned the surrounding population of Charleston. In addition to the sixteen at the auction, I found thirty-eight alien bio-signs scattered around those plantations: all of them in slave quarters. I cannot leave them there. If I could swoop in and get them, I would, but the sudden disappearance of a slave will trigger a backlash against other slaves. I have to go in and make the owners believe that I'm trying to set up my farm. That will take months."

"Why can't I just be your partner or your sister?"

"Men didn't have female - partners in 1858. No one will believe your my sister. We have to blend in. The British did business with the south right up to the middle of the Civil War. The call for help was as specific as a psychic message can be across the universe," he rambled. "Donna, I need to do this. Help me save them - please."

"What about others? Can we save at least a few?" Donna asked. History or not, the thought of leaving any human behind made her sick.

"I'm going to try. When we leave, I can take a few to safety, probably Canada or anywhere else they want to go. It will go down in the local culture as the day a plantation disappeared."

Donna looked down at the documents in her hand and then back up at her best friend. "Well, I guess, I can do this for a few months. Let's go - infiltrate the Hall of Records and plant our new identities."

o0o

Donna stood in front of the cheval mirror staring at her image. She'd struggled to pour her self into the knickers, chemise and petticoats that passed for undergarments for over forty minutes A voluminous dress followed the undergarments. She didn't even have a zipper to close up the back. What were mid-Victorian women thinking?

Scarlett O'Hara looked so beautiful in the flowing dresses of the south, but Scarlett O'Hara didn't have a chest or curves to force into the slim waisted dresses. Still, she had to admit, the deep, emerald-green, silk dress was simply gorgeous. The colour showed her red hair and green eyes as nothing ever had. The full skirt flared out around her. The voluminous cape sleeves with corded fringes hung gracefully from her shoulders making her wrists and hands look almost delicate. She asked the TARDIS to show her the dress and discovered the sleeves were called pagodas. The pleated bodice and high neck had her well-covered, yet still managed to accentuate her chest.

She had no idea how she would ever get into the rest of the items that now lay packed in the steamer trunks. She wasn't sure whether it was the TARDIS or the Doctor going overboard with all this stuff. She took a deep breath and headed for the door and his help.

"Doc -" she started, but stopped as he walked out of his own room. His usual brown suit was gone, replaced by snug, dark grey pants with a button fly that left little to the imagination. A silvery grey waistcoat replaced his usual Oxford his white shirt replaced his usual Tee. A dark grey frock coat finished the look. Donna was sure the coat's pockets held as much junk as his long coat. She couldn't help the whistle at the sight of him. "You - look - handsome."

"I look ridiculous," he fumed at her.

"This was your idea. Come hook me up." She chuckled as she swirled around.

"Donna - that looks..." his voice trailed huskily, "You look wonderful," he murmured as he followed her back in the wardrobe.

"Eyes up, Doctor."

The Doctor forced his attention away from her back as he hooked the closures to Donna's dress. He wasn't sure why he'd never noticed, but freckles dotted her smooth shoulders. She had twisted her hair up to show off her flawless neck. He cleared his throat when he finished as he handed her a small hat that would complete the picture. He felt like they were off to a fancy dress ball instead of going undercover in the American South. When she turned around to face him, her smile - forced as it was - brought a smile to his face.

"Where did the TARDIS materialise?" she asked with a forced southern accent.

"We are actually in a warehouse. I have a ship's trolley ready for the trunks. We are going to join the crowd disembarking from the SS Africa. It docked about an hour ago. We'll look like the other passengers. We'll just grab a carriage and go to the Hotel," he answered back with the same fake southern accent. "Welcome to September 26th, 1858."

"Tell me why were in September again?" Donna asked as he grabbed the magna clamps.

"Because I can't change the auction. It's a fixed point in time, so we are going to use the time to set up our cover, built a safe haven, locate the others and then provide them with a safe home until I can return everyone to their proper place."

"No pressure then." Donna chuckled nervously. "Let's go save the aliens," she said.

The Doctor grinned as he grabbed two anti-grav clamps and attached them to the two large steamer trunks sitting by the door. Moving them to the trolley was a breeze, but he didn't want to think about doing it alone. Two minutes later, he pushed the trolley out the warehouse door into the mid-morning crowd of passengers disembarking from the steam ship that had docked only an hour before. Donna moved beside him feeling as much an alien here as she did when she first stepped on to an alien world.

"I gots that suh," a coarse, deep, southern voice came from behind as a pair of black took over the trolley.

"Thank you," the Doctor answered as he gave way to the burly, black man who seemed to have come from nowhere.

He couldn't help but notice the man never looked at him. One hundred yards later the man led them to a Hansom cab. With seemingly little effort, he loaded both trunks on the back of the cab. The driver helped Donna step up into the carriage, followed by the Doctor who squeezed in beside her. There they were, in a carriage behind a pair of matched bay horses. They both jerked slightly as the driver flicked a whip and the horses pulled the carriage away from the docks. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh - My - God," Donna gasped. "This is weirder than the Ood. We are actually doing this - as a couple."

The Doctor chuckled at her expression. "I've done this before you know, just not with my best mate."

"So," she answered through her smile, "where are we going now?'

"The Charleston Hotel. It's the best hotel in town and it's where the planters stay when they come to town - hence the name. For them; I was here six weeks ago. I've already acquired suites and made arrangements for you to have a lady's maid. You'll need her help you with all that - stuff you will have to deal with. I've also met with a land buying agent." He turned to face her flashing her a cheeky grin.

"Did you get any sleep last night or are you running around buzzed on caffeine?"

"I grabbed a couple of hours. You humans waste too much time sleeping. I had stuff to do. Plans to make," he answered defensively.

For next fifteen minutes, they watched people saunter down the busy downtown brick sidewalks of Charleston. Everywhere they looked black women dressed in modest cotton dresses with white head wraps carried packages or shepherded white children as they trailed after lavishly dressed women who paid little attention to either. The black men that they could see were working as common labourers under the watchful eye of a white man. Donna swallowed in discomfort as they passed a black man forced to step into the street to avoid an approaching white woman. She could just catch his voice as he muttered an apology for being in her way. In a few hours, she would have to pretend to be like those women. The thought made her nauseous. She glanced over at the Doctor who had his sonic out quietly scanning the pedestrians. When he looked back at her, his expression was disappointment mixed with relief.

"It would be easier if I could trail someone, but I guess that's asking too much, eh?"

"We'll find them, Doctor, and we'll get them home."

"All without changing one second of history." His tone betrayed his concern.

The carriage finally pulled up to a stop in front of a three and half story red brick building. The cluster of people around the entrance looked as if they had stepped out of an antebellum novel. It was almost as exciting as the run for her life in Pompeii. Hopefully, this time there would be no volcanoes.

The Doctor stepped out of the carriage and turned to offer his hand to help her out. At the moment, Donna never felt more like a proper lady.

o0o

Jenia lay on the dingy cot in the darkened ship's dormitory. She wasn't sure why she had jerked awake so abruptly; she wasn't particularly prone to dreams. She sat up and glanced over at the younger boy in the next bed. For over three weeks, she had kept a protective watch over Tommy. He was from some place named Earth and as much out of time as she was. She told him that her name was Jenia, and she was from a place called Gallifrey. She told him that her father worked for a Time Lord. They were on a planet called Nystea when a light appeared, snatching her away, and now - she was here. She promised him that her father and his friends would find them, but so far that hadn't happened.

As often as possible she screamed for help in her mind. Just over a week ago she felt a mind answer back. The voice came back weak and distant, but plain. Tell me where you are. Three more days passed before she could find the right Vot mind with the necessary information so that she could broadcast the coördinates back to the mind. This morning she broadcasted the date.

Jenia sat up, wrapped the blanket around her and stared into the darkness. i What if the Vot changed their minds? What if they took Tommy away from her? How would the voice find them then?/i Her hearts pounded in her chest. She wasn't sure how much longer that she could act brave when she was so scared.

"Jen?" Tommy whispered.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she whispered back.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending a message with my mind," She said solemnly.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I keep explaining to you that my people can call for help with our minds. I heard an answer. A voice is there."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, now go back to sleep," she challenged, "you won't understand anyway."

The boy drew himself straight. "I ain't stupid..."

"I know; just go to sleep."

"Jen?"

"Yes."

"What if help don't come?"

"Tommy, I am a level 9 telepath: all my people are telepathic. I have kept those guards away from us, and I am doing my best to make sure they leave us on this ship until we reach their final destination. I have a plan," she responded sounding far braver, and more self-assured than she actually felt.


	4. Chapter 3

The Pilot and His Lady

Chapter 3

2/Dec/2012 20:26

Light flooded the ship's dormitory just as four Vot guards walked into the bay. The four beings sent the prisoners scrambling from their beds to the side walls of the ship. Jenia pulled Tommy beside her making sure to obscure their place behind the others. The four beings sent both her hearts racing with fear. The tall, thin humanoids were well-muscled and had already proved that they were ruthless. Their faces were the stuff of nightmares. Their eyes sank into a leathery skull that bore six brown spots leading up into some sort of horny attachment. In place of an actual nose, the beings just had a leathery hole. Wrinkled skin around their mouths had thickened leaving more of a hole than a mouth. Holes underneath bony ridges took the place of ears. Four inch protuberances ran from the base of their bony, misshapen, skulls down the middle of their backs. Their only clothes were leather britches that ran up the middle of their chests and the leather gauntlets that they wore on their arms. Ten tazer-tipped tails hung from the handles of the whips that they carried. Sparks flew through the air as the guards cracked those whips towards the prisoners.

Jenia closed her eyes, imagining a bubble of protection encircling herself and Tommy. She pulled him close as the guard walked down the line randomly pulling prisoners out into the middle of the bay. The latest victims for sale were mostly young robust males. Jenia scanned the Vot's mind as she had every time they pulled someone out for sale. This time the images that bombarded her shocked her young soul. Someone had attacked and killed a Vot guard during a forced work shift, and the guards intended to teach the prisoners a lesson. The perpetrators were dead and the dozen men pulled to the centre of the bay would be made an object lesson.

A fifth Vot appeared, swaggering down the line until he was in the centre next to the prisoners. "You filth are our property!" he yelled. "You will not touch the body of a Vot. To do so means your death and punishment for your fellow kind. One of you killed a guard on a work shift. You will work double and these - things are an example of what will happen if you dare break a rule!"

The guards separated the first victim from the others leaving him to stand, confused and alone, waiting for the first blow. The leader circled him and without warning, sent the whip flying across the man's chest. The tips ripped through his skin as electricity shot through his body sending him to the floor screaming in agony. The next blows sent him into convulsions. Five blows later, he was left twitching, curled in a ball unconscious. The prisoners watched in horror as the next victim and then the next took the first man's place. When the Vot finally left, the prisoners stood in shock not sure what to do.

Several minutes passed before first and then another prisoner made their way to the tortured men. They gathered the still trembling victims up and returned them to their bunks.

"Those - I will kill them," a man muttered as took a wet rag from someone to wipe the blood off a victim's face.

"I don't know how, but I swear I will."

Jenia stood back clutching Tommy's hand. She wasn't sure if the trembling that she felt came from the boy or from her own body. "Tommy, remember when I said that I had a plan."

"Yeah," his voice cracked as he answered.

"Not so sure now." She flashed him a tight smile as she drug him away from the others and headed for their work assignment. She couldn't afford to be part of a rebellion. She needed this ship to Tommy's Earth. That's where answer to her call help seemed to be broadcasting from. Moving through the halls with the rest of the broken prisoners, she hoped that she could keep her telepathic skills strong enough to protect them both.

They made their way to the kitchen where they were to scrub the pots and pans in the kitchen. She pulled a stool up for Tommy as the two began the job of scrubbing. It seemed to her that ship advanced enough to raid planets should be able to come up with a way to clean dishes a little easier. The kitchen staffed moved around her as if neither she nor Tommy existed, and that made her happy. They moved wherever the guards pointed, to do whatever was required and fight to win the battle for just one more day.

Twelve hours later, the exhausted children returned to the dormitory behind the other equally exhausted prisoners. The battered prisoners were gone. As she listened to the mutterings of the other prisoners Jenia learned they guards had removed them for execution. She collapsed on her cot sending another plea for help out across the cosmos.

o0o

Donna stood in the lobby of the Planters Hotel gobsmacked at the people around her. While the Doctor signed them in, she listened to snatches of the conversations going on around her. While women sat on settees chatting about nothing the men discussed business, including the upcoming auction of slaves. They talked about the people they called merchandise as if they were cattle or horses. She couldn't wait to get out of this place. Her skin crawled just being in the same century with these men let alone in the same room. She was lost in thought when a hand touched her shoulder. She whirled around, but stopped short of smacking the person when she saw the doctor's face. A tired, worn expression replaced his usual manic grin.

"You alright? You look... You look like you did when I first met you," Donna asked.

"I'm fine. They are taking our things up to our suites and the lady's maid I asked for will be there when we get back."

"What lady's maid?"

"Think of her as our first rescue. The land agent will be here any minute," he answered as he unconsciously reached up and rubbed his temple. His voice sounded strained.

"Doctor -?" Donna's voice was filled with concern.

"Donna, I'm fine. I'm always -"

"Fine. Yes, I know."

The Doctor flashed a smile as he wrapped her an arm around her shoulder. "I really am," he chuckled softly as he kissed her temple.

""Excuse me, Doctor Noble?"

Donna and the Doctor turned to see a small, slightly pudgy man dressed in a dark brown suit not much different the Doctor's. Pink cheeks peeked out from his graying beard. Donna couldn't help but smile as he removed his hand and bowed slightly to her.

"Mrs Noble, I presume. You are as lovely as he your husband said that you were."

"Thank you, Mr ..."

"Sorry," the Doctor interrupted, "Donna, this is Mr Samuel Hastings. He is the land agent that I told you about."

"Mr Hastings." Donna tried to sound as demure as she imagined a Victorian woman would, softening her accent just slightly.

"I have a carriage waiting to show you the three plantations in the area that are for sale. The first was taken by the county for taxes. The other two are estate sales. I think that you will like them. All three lie close to other farms."

The man continued to ramble about the properties as he laid them from the lobby to his carriage. A well dressed old, black man stood next to four bay horses hitched to the covered carriage. The moment that he saw Hastings, he moved to place a step stool at the side of the carriage. The speed at which the man could move surprised Donna. At his age, he should be sitting on a porch somewhere telling stories to his grandchildren.

Minutes later the man navigated the carriage through the city streets and headed for the countryside. The late October temperature seemed warm. The towering trees were just showing the first signs of their leaves changing colour. For almost an hour, they travelled past whitewashed board fencing that separated pastures from the well-travelled road. The driver finally turned up a long road lined with magnolia trees. Overgrown, empty fields lay behind the trees.

"What happened to the owner?" Donna asked softly as the house came into view.

"Drinking and gambling, Mrs Noble. Sadly it took a toll. The old owner simply left behind his Christian duty to home and hearth. They lost the places to taxes. I've walked the house and barns. It just needs a good cleaning. It's the closest to town and closest to other farms. You'll be able to visit your neighbours."

Donna glanced over at the Doctor sitting uncharacteristically quiet as the carriage came to a stop in front of stone pillars that marked the path leading to the plantation's main house. Overgrown bushes and cracked paint seemed to be its most outstanding feature. It wasn't as grand as Donna expected. The Doctor looked as if he could care less. She knew him well enough to know that he was already planning where to hide the TARDIS and how many people he could hide in plain sight.

The three story house had eight marble columns between an upper balcony and the veranda that wrapped around the house. Five Dormer windows graced the third floor. The agent was blathering something about the house needing elbow grease when the Doctor headed off apparently to inspect the nearby out buildings.

Donna took the land agent's arm to distract him. "Can you show me the inside, Mr Hastings?" The Doctor needed time to run a thorough scan of the surrounding area.

"Yes, yes - of course. What about your husband?"

"The condition of the out buildings is his responsibility," Donna answered lately, "the inside of the house is mine." Donna patted the man's arm and headed for the veranda.

"Is there furniture in here? I had to leave everything behind when I left India. It's such a bother to have to start totally over." She flashed her most charming smile at the man.

Hastings unlocked the carved mahogany door and let Donna enter. The entrance hall led to the reception lounge on the left and a large parlour on the right. Sliding doors allowed for the privacy of any visitors. Twin curved stair cases led to the upstairs. Donna had no trouble imagining herself dressed in a ballgown descending those steps to greet her guests. She could almost her feel granddad's pride and see her mother's gob-smacked expression. For just a moment, she allowed herself to get caught up in the notion.

Hastings guided her tour of the rest of the downstairs. Sheets covered the furniture and outlines of long gone art work and portraits marked the walls. As Donna finished inspecting the dining rooms and kitchen area, she wondered about the family who'd been dispossessed. Servants quarters were at the back of the house where they were out of sight and probably mind. The rooms lacked any personality, but a hairbrush in the corner gave voice to its former inhabitant, A back stair case led upstairs allowing the servants to remain invisible when they cared for this house's former family. Hastings led Donna to the bedrooms. The house was stuffy and dust filled but more than sufficient to hide in plain site.

She had just entered what would be the master's suite when she heard the Doctor ask Mr Hastings to leave them alone. "Don't get any ideas."

"Ideas about what?" he answered cheekily. He almost sounded like his usual manic self.

"What did you find, spaceman?" she whispered.

"This is the place. Most of the aliens are housed within a ten mile radius. If we set up here, I can start the plan to bring them here. Then ..." Before he could finish he stumbled forward clutching his head in obvious agony.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?" Donna grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Somewhere close there is one hell of a telepath, and she is screaming for help. I shouldn't be feeling her. My head. God, Donna they're torturing her."

"Is every thing alright?" Hastings looked in the room. "Is he alright?" Hastings moved quickly to help Donna sit the Doctor in a chair.

"He's just exhausted. Can you give us a minute?"

"I'm fine." The Doctor stood up still looking pale. "Mr Hastings, we will take this place. If you could contact a solicitor to help us finalise the deal. I believe the asking price is ..."

"The county is asking fifty thousand dollars which includes the back taxes and the next years. I'm afraid it isn't negotiable.

The Doctor glanced at Donna who nodded. "The amount is reasonable," he agreed. "I brought more than enough plus a letter of credit from The Bank of England. I also have a statement on their letter head with the royal seal of my holdings as I promised when I saw you last. "

"Are you ... alright?" Donna asked after the land agent left looking as if Christmas had arrived two months early.

"I'm fine - really, Donna. I'm fine."

The Doctor straightened and grinned at his companion. "This will work - you'll 's not the first time I've had to wait out some alien in a weird point in time. 1964 comes to mind with Martha. So -shall we, Mrs Noble," he sounded conspiratorial.

"We shall, Doctor - Noble. I do like the sound of that." 


	5. Chapter 4

The Pilot and His Lady

Chapter 4

2/Dec/2012 22:37

Lost in his own thoughts, the Doctor stared at the passing countryside as they headed back to Charleston. His sense of urgency over this mess grew ten fold. Very few species were capable of getting past his shields and none were human. Focusing one's mental energy to repel a physical attack was a basic element of psi training. That meant that there was a telepathic female alien on one of the nearby plantations. telepathic. She was in survival mode, strong enough to breach his shields, but not strong to repel a physical assault. The Doctor swore silently to find the woman whose terror was so great it had nearly overwhelmed him. iI'm coming,/i he thought. iI will find you./i

The two telepaths out there somewhere clamouring for his help left him feeling as if a sledge hammer pounded away at the inside of his head. He smiled when he felt Donna's hand reach for his. He pulled her hand to his chest in gratitude of her silent support. She always knew, even without words, when things were getting too much. Donna's support meant everything to him. He turned to see her gently smiling at him. She didn't bother to ask whether or not he was alright; she already knew the answer. The worried look on her face told him that she knew that he wasn't.

"Lean your head back and close your eyes until we get back to the hotel," she advised gently.

"Is he alright?" Hastings asked from the opposite seat.

"Just a headache. He's not had much sleep the last few weeks, I think it's catching up." Donna replied.

"Samuel, pick up the pace." Hastings ordered the driver.

The Doctor closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on the hoofbeats hitting the road. Each hoof beat matched the thud in his head as he struggled to block the psychic assault. Donna was right. He was tired. In the weeks since they'd left Midnight, he avoided sleep like the plague. The events on that bus still haunted him, their recent crash and his injuries didn't make it easier. It wasn't long before the gentle sway and bounce of the carriage lulled him into a light sleep.

"We're here," Donna said as she shook him gently.

"What?" The Doctor shifted and sat up.

"You fell asleep, Dumbo."

"I didn't, I was just resting my eyes," he quipped with a cheeky grin. "Right then," he said as he hopped out to the street and helped Donna down. "Mr Hastings, I'm sorry. What about that solicitor?"

"Is your headache better?" Hastings asked

"Yes, sorry. I rarely have a headache, don't know what came over me," the Doctor answered. "Now, about finalising our deal?"

"If it's suitable with you how does tomorrow at 9:00 AM sound. We can meet at the Charleston Bank." The pudgy man sounded immensely pleased with himself.

"That will be fine," the Doctor answered as he tried to retrieve his hand.

Good," Hastings said as he kissed Donna's hand, "until the morning then." Donna giggled when the man bowed goodbye.

o0o

Halfway up the second staircase to their suite, Donna stopped to catch her breath wondering when the lift was invented. After all the time that she'd spent running with the Doctor, she was in better shape than ever, but with all these clothes on, climbing the stairs felt as if she were climbing a mountain with fifty pound weights attached to each ankle.

"Last year," the Doctor answered the unasked question. "Well, last year for everyone here, 1857 for us. They have them in New York."

"What are you rambling on about?" Donna flashed him a puzzled look.

"Lifts. You stopped and took a breath. I thought that must be what you were thinking." He scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, I was." She smacked his arm, "but don't beat me to the question before I ask."

"Okay," he chuckled softly.

Donna was a little breathless when she reached the last step. "They need to talk to that lift company in New York," she huffed.

"Elisha Otis," the Doctor said as he slipped an arm around her waist to support her. "Remarkable man, he had the foresight to demonstrate a fully functional lift at the Crystal Palace in 1853. I was there. People were duly impressed. He sold seven lifts that year and fifteen the next."

"Wonderful," she huffed as they followed the bellboy down the elegant hallway past potted ferns, and plush, dark red velvet settees until they reached their suite.

The door opened to an ornate sitting room. Heavy velvet drapes hanging from the windows were pulled to back, flood ing the room with light. Rainbows twinkled on the walls as light bounced of the prisms that hung from a glass lamp sitting in front of the window. Donna glanced up at the sculpted, plaster molding on the ceiling. Two high-backed wing chairs and a settee flanked the ornate fireplace.

"This - is - bloody amazing," Donna muttered. "Doctor you need to tip the bellboy," she advised as he came back out of a room looking like an excited child.

"Of course."

He pressed two coins in the young boy's hand as he opened the door to find a hotel clerk with a young black girl standing in the hall.

"This here's the girl you wanted, sir." The clerk nodded at the girl. His thick southern accent made the word sir come out like isuh/i.

The Doctor looked into the soft brown eyes of black girl dressed in a plain, well-worn, grey dress with a pinafore. Her thick, black hair peeked out from under the grey cloth that covered her hair. Their eyes met for only a second before she shifted her gaze nervously to the floor in fear of the unknown.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. Here stood his first rescue and he could say nothing of comfort to her. He didn't dare for fear that the bellboy or clerk would say something.

"Right, my wife's lady's maid," he said non-chalantly with ease learned from years of knowing how to bury his anger.

The bellboy pushed his way past knocking her out of his way. The Doctor wanted to reach out and smack the boy, but this was history and he could do nothing. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a half dollar and blithely tossed the coin to the waiting clerk.

"Tell Mr McMasters thank you. I think that she'll do nicely."

The girl trembled at his touch as he pulled her in the room and shut the door. "What's your name?" he asked gently as Donna came from her room.

"Whatever pleases you, Master."

The sound of that word sent a shiver through the Doctor forcing him to swallow. He hadn't thought of how that word would sound in his hearts. "My name is the Doctor." He spoke as gently as possibly to the obviously frightened girl. "You call me Doctor, not master. Never master," he said firmly. "This," he pointed to Donna, "is -" he was suddenly unsure of how Donna would want to be called. They had never discussed it.

"Miss Donna," Donna answered softly as she joined them.

"Donna, this young lady is your new lady's maid."

Donna smiled at her. "Thank you for coming to help me. I certainly need all the help I can get."

The girl looked up at her new owners confused by their gentle tones and strange accents.

"What's your name?" Donna asked softly.

"Got lots, Mistress."

"What do you mean, you have lots?"

"Donna..." the Doctor cautioned.

Donna looked at him and then back at the mere slip of a girl in front of her. She couldn't possibly be more than twelve or thirteen.

The girl looking at her was utterly guileless. "I've been sold four times, ma'am. My name is different each time. It's just how it is."

The Doctor watched Donna's face redden with anger, but she swallowed and continued. He was so proud of her for her gentle persistence. "What name did your mum give you?" When the girl's eyebrows knitted in confusion, Donna realised the girl wouldn't know what mum meant. "What name did your mother give you?"

"Miriam, ma'am. My mother called me Miriam. It means -"

"I know what it means, sweetheart. Here with us, you use the name your mum - your mother intended. He," Donna pointed to the Doctor, "is the Doctor. That's all. Not the master, just - Doctor, and you can call me, Miss Donna. If you are worried outsiders will say something then you call me whatever makes you feel safe. Do you understand?"  
The girl looked up at her and blinked in surprise. Her young shoulders sagged a bit. At first, the Doctor wasn't sure whether it was from exhaustion or relief. She seemed genuinely confused by their demeanor

"Yes - Miss Donna." she answered shyly.

"Good, come help get out of this dress. Do you know how to make tea?"

Miriam glanced first at the Doctor and then Donna as she shook her head.

"Good, come help me get out of this dress. Do you know how to make tea?"

Miriam shook her head.

"Well then, I suppose I should teach you how to make a proper cuppa. We're British, and we drink lots of tea." Donna chuckled as she wrapped an arm around the girl's thin shoulders. "Oh dear lord, another skinny bit of nuthin'. I swear, I'm destined to a life of paper cuts from skinny bits of nuthin. Doctor take care of that little detail."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted as he headed out the door. He next move included renting a horse and then a quick trip to the TARDIS. He stopped and turned back. "We've gone domestic, haven't we?"

"'Fraid so, dumbo," she laughed

"Right, well then. What do you think of Barrow House?"

o0o

The hotel's livery rented him a bay gelding, and as he swung his legs over it's back, the Doctor remembered Arthur following him through the stranded spaceship like a big dog. He'd always regretted giving into Rose's insistence that the horse remain in its proper place in time. He rubbed the bay's arched neck feeling the power in the horse's muscles. The animal tossed his head and sidestepped in nervous anticipation of the rider on it's back.

"Maybe - Donna will let me keep you? What do you think?"

The horse snorted and stamped its feet in response to the voice.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Sir, you gonna be able to handle him. He's a headstrong brute," the livery hand clung to the bridle in an effort to keep control. It was obvious the black man feared repercussions if this foreigner got himself tossed off into a manure pile.

"It's alright, I've got him." The Doctor flashed a cheeky grin as he nodded at the withered old man. He decided the man and the horse needed to go the the plantation where they would both be safe.

As he guided the animal back through Charleston's streets, he decided the old man and this horse needed to move to the plantation. As he headed toward the warehouse, he made plans to ensure the safety of at least one more human. The decision made the ride through the streets almost enjoyable. The bay nickered softly, straining at the bit as they rode past a horse pulled trolley and a couple of paddy wagons. The Doctor could feel the animal strain to race against the slower horses. The Doctor found himself wishing that he could give the horse his head, but instead held him back as they reached the row of warehouses by the docks. The TARDIS called him in like a homing beacon until he was in front of her hiding place. Double-checking that no one was around, he opened the warehouse door and led the horse in.

There she stood looking lonely. She rumbled her welcoming to the back of his mind as he slipped in the doors.

"Sexy meet - Harry. Harry meet my TARDIS. Don't worry old girl, it's just a temporary thing."

The Doctor headed for the scanner. He just wanted to double-check the whereabouts of his alien targets. He was also looking for someone that he could trust to act as an overseer. Thirty minutes later, he found him. Samuel Stephens, ex-slaver. The man had found religion and joined the abolitionists. More importantly, he had one remarkable thing that made the Doctor know that he would be thoroughly trustworthy. The Doctor keyed in the coordinates, materialising seconds later in grove about five miles from a small frame house. He led Harry out of the TARDIS and mounted the horse. He moved through the woods slowly until he reached the dirt road, turned south and kicked the horse into a steady trot.

Thirty minutes later, he slowed to a canter as he turned on to a narrow lane leading to a clearing with a small, tidy house and garden. Three young boys dressed in black pants and muslin shirts played with a large, black and tan hound. The dog's bawling, bark sent a shiver straight through him.

"Hello," I'm the Doctor, is Samuel Stephens here?"

A boy about eight nodded wordlessly and took off running. A growl from the hound kept the Doctor firmly seated in the saddle.

"Dog, away!" a booming voice ordered. The dog immediately shrunk back. "I am Samuel Stephens, who are you, sir?"

"I'm the Doctor - Doctor Edward Noble. My wife and I are buying the old Carson plantation. I was told you are an excellent overseer who believes in treating people with intelligence and dignity instead of a whip."

"And how would you know that, sir?"

"I asked - in Charleston."

"I heard about you; you're the Englishman from India and South Africa."

"News travels fast. Yes, I am the Englishman. I am here on a mission, and I need your help." 


	6. Chapter 5

"So, Doctor Noble; since I am not high on the list of the élite around here, how did you really hear about me and what this mission?"

The Doctor stared at Samuel Stephens. The family resemblance was unbelievable. The hair was longer, his accent distinctively southern, but the cleft in his chin and the blue eyes were the same. Genetics were an extraordinary thing. The man sitting in front of him was Jack's distant ancestor but almost his double. Generations before moving off Earth to go to the stars Jack's family started on this scrub piece of South Carolina

"That you are so down on the list is why I need you, Mr Stephens. There are dozens of slaves on various plantations that do not belong here -"

"None of them belong here," Samuel interrupted. "Took the love of a good woman, God rest her soul, to make me understand that."

The Doctor looked into the man's ice-blue eyes, and for just a second, he thought that he heard Jack's voice rage against some injustice. "You're right. They don't, and I can't save them all. But, I can save these few. I just need to be very cautious about how I do it. In six months time, a slave ship will arrive with more kidnap souls, and he will illegally dump more poor souls among plantation slaves. The fifty-four that I'm after now are all victims of its Captain. Slave ships are illegal, but with troubles coming, the Navy can't stop them. I can, and I will gather these fifty-four people up and I will take them home. Will you help?"

The Doctor stayed on Harry while the man studied him. Then he saw it. That sigh that indicated the had made his decision.

"Go ahead: get down." Samuel reached up for Harry's reins, "What do you want from me?" he asked as he showed the Doctor into the house.

Once the door closed, the Doctor turned to see Samuel studying him. There wasn't a hint of nerves in the Doctor's tone when he answered the man's question. "I need you to help give the pretense that I'm just a new planter gathering stock. While I convince the souls we retrieve that they are safe, I need the plantation to look and function as a real farm. While I am waiting for that ship to show up, I am going to gather everyone on my list. When the time comes, I will funnel the ones who were not kidnapped into the underground railroad, and I will return the others to their families. When I leave here, Barrow Manor will be a ghost farm locked into a permanent deed that will prevent anyone from ever using it for slavery again.

"

"You lying to me?" Samuel made no pretense of hiding his distrust.

"No - I'm not. I need your help. My research shows that you are the best person to protect these people and my wife when I can't be there. You can move your family there."

"Your wife?" Samuel asked incredulously. "You are involving your wife in this... I don't even know what this is except - demented."

"Believe me when I tell you, she is a force of nature. She would have it no other way."

A long moment of silence passed between the men.

"How much?" Samuel finally asked.

"One hundred dollars a month plus housing?"

"You - are going to pay - me one hundred a month to oversee a plantation that isn't even up and running?"

"Is that not enough?" The Doctor winced, he hadn't actually given the idea of a salary much thought. He knew salaries weren't much in this era, but thought he had come up with a fair figure.

The shout of the young boys outside and their barking dog disturbed the quiet. "I have two boys to feed this winter and no income. Doctor, that - is more than adequate." Samuel nodded. "You intrigue me, Doctor, but if I find out that you are lying to me, I will turn the hounds of hell loose on you." The man smiled coldly as he made the threat.

"Agreed, Mr Stephens." The Doctor saluted the man as if he were Jack. Can we meet at noon tomorrow at the main house? I will have the keys to the place by then." Samuel nodded as he followed the Doctor out.

Walking back out in the bright afternoon the two men shook hands. Shafts of sunlight drifted through the trees sending long shadows across the yard. The Doctor swung up on Harry and headed back toward the main road. Once he was sure that no one could see, he kicked Harry into an easy lope for the return trip to the TARDIS.

Five miles later he turned the horse off the road into a thick tangle of woods and let him pick his steps back to the ship. The blue box was a welcome sight. He chuckled when Harry nickered softly as if he were greeting the TARDIS. The horse followed the Doctor inside with little more than a flick of his tail. "Just don't mess her floor, she'll get testy," The Doctor murmured to the horse as he patted the animal's neck. Seconds later the ship dematerialized only to reappear the alley behind the hotel. Once the Doctor delivered Harry to the livery, the ship materialised noiselessly in his room within the hotel suite.

Seconds later Donna stood inside.

"Did anyone hear her," he asked.

"No, Miriam went downstairs to bring tea."

"You look more comfortable." He grinned. Donna had changed to a simple cotton dress. He knew her jeans were underneath.

"I took a side trip." He grinned at her.

"Where?"

"I did a little research, scanned the area and guess who I found?"

"I have no idea, who?"

"Jack's ancestor - looks just like him, well - except for longer hair and a distinct southern accent. I hired him as our so-called overseer."

"And he didn't think you were nuts?"

"Donna, how many times do I have to tell you, I have done this a time or two. Now, let's get tea."

o0o

The morning arrived gloomy and overcast. Under Donna's watchful eye, it take long to sign the documents, and turned over twenty-five thousand dollars. Donna didn't want to think what that translated to in terms of the twenty-first century. The transfer of the deed and congratulations over, they left the bank for their first trip together as landowners. They walked out into a drizzling rain, glad that they had hired an enclosed carriage. They were both stunned to see Miriam waited patiently in the rain.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Donna rushed to her, "I told you to wait in the carriage," she fussed as she ushered the girl inside the shelter of the carriage.

She missed the looks of revulsion from several passersby.

"Your woman always treat a negress that way," a man spat as he spoke.

"How my wife treats her lady's maid, sir, is simply none of your business," the Doctor spoke coldly as he stepped up in the carriage. The carriage jerked as the driver pulled off forcing him to fall back on his seat. He glanced up to see Miriam start to giggle, but stopped short.

"I look ridiculous, don't I." He chuckled. "Miriam, look at me," he said softly. Miriam turned expressionless to meet his gaze. The Doctor smiled at her. This was a bright girl. That she was so afraid of him, made him sick. "What plantation is your mother on?"

Miriam looked first at Donna and then back at the Doctor. "They sold me away from Cyprus Hills. Last I heard; Mam was still there, sir."

"I am going to find your mother. When I can, I promise, I will set all of you free, but until then we have to play a game. I promise no one will hurt you, but we all have to work hard to keep what Miss Donna and I are doing to do a secret, okay?"

The girl nodded numbly.

"Good, I am going to leave you with Miss Donna and the new overseer."

Miriam sank back against the carriage seat, visibly grey at the very mention of an overseer.

"Don't be afraid of him. He's going to protect everyone when I'm not there."

M-Doctor, will you truly save my Mam?"

Donna drew her into a protective hug. "We will, sweetheart," she answered for him.

o0o

They made the rest of the trip in silence. The sun was just starting to peek out of the clouds when the driver turned on the lane leading to Barrow Manor. Barrow Manor, the name rolled around in his head. Maybe... "Donna, what do you think of Lungbarrow House, just for a little while," he said wistfully as he looked at the passing trees.

"I think it sounds grand."

The driver stopped the carriage at the stone pillars that marked the path to the house. Donna audibly gasped when she saw a tall, well muscled nearly six-foot tall man rise from a rocker to come meet them. His pushed his dark, shaggy hair out of his eyes and straightened his loosely tucked muslin shirt. He'd shoved his trousers legs into his boots making his legs actually look longer. His trousers were held up by leather braces. He carried a wide-brimmed hat in his hand and wore a side arm on his right hip. The closer that he got, the more Donna knew that the Doctor was right. When he stopped, the image of Jack Harkness reached back through time to shake the Doctor's hand.

"Samuel," the Doctor greeted. "This is my wife, Donna."

"Ma'am," Samuel nodded slightly. "I walked around the buildings. You need to knock down the slave quarters. They're falling down. There are two barns, We can use one as a dormitory until we have houses ready. You need equipment, cows, chickens, horses. Doc, I don't think you gave a lot of thought to this."

"Don't... Ow!" the Doctor jumped from the Donna's elbow in his ribs.

"Mr -"

"Stephens, ma'am."

"You are absolutely right. It does seem overwhelming, so let's get cracking, shall we. You two need to get us some help. Miriam and I have a house to organise," She ordered as she handed a basket to Miriam and grabbed another. "There are linens and food in the back of the carriage that's not getting in the house on wings. The Doctor says you have sons, may I borrow them. Mattresses need to go out and be aired." She stopped long enough to smile before heading toward the house.

"Told ya, force of nature, that one." The Doctor quipped as he walked to the back of the carriage. Donna had packed the boxes of supplies without him even knowing. "Well, quess we should get - cracking." He handed a box to Samuel.

"Boys!" Samuel yelled for his sons.

o0o

Leaving Samuel's three sons to protect Donna, the Doctor followed his new overseer to a pair of hoses already saddled. The doctor grinned when he Harry nickered at him. The old man from the hotel's livery held his reins.

"Hello, Nat." I didn't think you'd be here already."

The old man smiled warmly as he reached into his pocket. "The boss man was surprised you trusted me, suh. Here's my permit letter."

"Did you bring your things."

"Nuthin' to bring, Mas- Doctor. Not allowed to own nuthin' Just brought the bay."

"Anyone give you trouble?"

"A patrol stopped me. I showed 'em my permit and transfer letter. They grumbled and then followed me. Mr Stephens set 'em right."

The Doctor flashed a smile of gratitude at Samuel who just shrugged.

"Well, can you help Miss Donna at the house?"

"Yes Suh." The old man nodded and headed for the house.

"Word of advice, boss," Samuel spoke as he swung up into the saddle.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked as he swung on Harry's back.

The patrols lookin' for runaways can be vicious. They ain't above beatin' an old man if they think he's a runaway. We need to make sure your - people are escorted. Otherwise, they could get killed."

"Yeah, right. Well let's get started." i Give me a Dalek,any day, he thought as he and Samuel kicked the horses into a canter.

o0o

Nora Carson walked out on her veranda into the mid-day muggy air. The plump, middle-aged mistress of Cyprus Hills watched her slaves groom her prized rose bushes and azaleas. The roses were in the last of their blooms, and her azaleas needed grooming for a proper spring-flowering. The overcast sky was clear now, something that she had hoped wouldn't happen. The lack of rain was hard her fall gardens. She glanced at the woman next to her, who without a word said, handed her mistress a glass of ice tea.

"Cow, the ice is melting," she snapped at the black woman who shrank back in fear of being hit. Nora Carson was not a kind woman and slaves that displeased her were harshly punished. Just yesterday they had all watched the beating of a field hand for quitting before the five o'clock dinner hour. The woman moved to refresh her Mistress' tea, but stopped long enough to watch the two white men who were riding up. She refocused her attention and scurried back to the veranda.

The Mistress didn't see the smirk on her face. When she returned to her mistress with the refreshment, her smirk turned to a genuine inward grin. The man stepping down from his horse was the same man who the tortured slave woman, Sally had described last night. A man was coming. A tall, thin man with a mop of unruly, dark brown hair and eyes that glinted with gold. Sally said that she called to his mind and that he'd responded. Now, he was here. His lop-sided grin and old eyes lit up his face. When he spoke, she knew that he was the man who would save her.

"Hello," he spoke to her mistress. His accent was almost lyrical compared to the accents of the whites around. "Mrs Carson isn't it," he continued, " I have come to discuss a spot of business. May we dismount?"

"Of course."

"I just bought the old Hampton Plantation," He spoke as he stepped down and extended his hand. "I'm Doctor Edward David Noble. Just call me Doctor. This is -"

"I know who Mr Stephens is, Doctor Noble. My husband mentioned that an Englishman was looking to buy land. I must admit; It did surprise us that you would want the Hampton. It needs so much work." She ignored Samuel as she linked arms with the Doctor. "Would you like to join me on the veranda." The woman's strong southern accent had an overly sweet tone. "Tom, fetch my husband. Tell him that we have company."

An hour later, The Doctor and Samuel walked up and down a line of exhausted slaves. Mr Carson and his overseer followed close behind extolling the virtues of the stock. The overseer stripped three women to show their strong hips and full breasts indicating their potential as breeders. On the fourth, the Doctor stopped him.

"I've seen enough." Only hundreds of years of practiced self-control kept him from slugging the man. He walked the line until he saw her, barely able to stand, staring at the ground. He heard her voice in his head.

He looked at his host with a disarming smile. "I had intended on just five, but there are eight that I see that will do for us now. It's a good start, since it's past planting season. The woman who was with your wife serving tea, this woman here and I think -" He then pointed out four other disguised aliens. "My wife's ladies maid was born on this plantation to a slave named Nelly. My wife is insistent that I bring her home. She's quite sentimental - my wife that is."

"Well, I think we can work a deal." Carson laughed.

"Three thousand sound good to you." The Doctor cocked his head slightly. "I have cash."

_Thank_ _You_ echoed in his mind.

It was a start, but there was a long way to go.


	7. Chapter 6

The Doctor stood back and dropped the hammer that he'd used to pound the last nail in the wall panel of Nat's little cabin. "What do you think?" he asked the old black man standing next to him with tears in his eyes. The small cabin was the first home the old man had in over forty years. Forty years of living in stalls and shacks had finally come to an end for the nearly sixty-five year old man.

The Doctor made sure the cabin was snug and dry with a fireplace that would provide efficient heat, and a small bedroom where he could be comfortable at night. The furniture, including a stuffed wing chair supposedly came from the mansion's store-room. No one except Donna knew that the TARDIS had provided the items that were necessary to make the old man comfortable.

"Mas..." he stumbled over the word, "Boss, he corrected himself, "It's really for me?"

"Yes. The rest of the houses are almost finished - but yeah, this one is yours. You're never going to have to worry again, Nat."

The Doctor left the man wandering his new home. Five days after his trip to Cypress Hills, the Doctor had ridden to most of the neighbouring plantations to as the locals put it, buy stock. Samuel was convinced that he was a slightly insane abolitionist that craved excitement. A thwarted spy, so to speak. He used the night to locate the aliens, infiltrate the plantation and sketch their faces. So far, he'd managed to charm his way across the area as he and Samuel traveled during the day to the farms negotiating prices and securing them. Besides Nat, he'd found Miriam's mother who now helped Donna keep things in the house organised. He'd located and liberated twelve aliens, but not one came from the sixteen that he had originally found at the auction.

Donna had talked him out of jumping to the date of the auction to make sure they could be housed. But the wait was agonising. Donna was right: sometimes he needed to give his ideas a bit of thought before committing to a path. There were easier, less labour intensive ways of rescuing these people. Of course, they all involved either changing someone's time line or history.

The Doctor headed to help finish the next cabin. The Plantation was starting to look like a real farm. They had secured a small herd of dairy cows, chickens and even four plough horses. The newly, although secretly, freed slaves worked harder than their former masters ever thought possible.

The next house would be Sally's temporary home. She hobbled over to him, still stiff from the beating the so-called Mistress of Cyprus Hills had ordered. She still hadn't told him who or even what she was despite his offer to let her see into his mind.

"Doctor," she greeted him with a slight bow.

"You are up walking today. Why aren't you up at the kitchen getting something nutritious in you?"

She snorted softly. "I have not eaten anything bit slop for so long," she answered wistfully before making sure no one could overhear what she had to say. "You are not human? What are you?

"Time Lord."

"There are no Time Lords."

"Last of."

She stared at the ground afraid to believe him.

The Doctor lifted her chin to see her eyes. She was so broken by what humans had done. "Your shields are so high that I can't read you. You are the only one I haven't identified. The scans are erratic. Trust me, Sally. I will get you home; if you tell me where it is."

"I am Nystean, Doctor."

The Doctor gasped. The Nystean had scattered through the stars over a millenia ago after a bloody civil war tore their world apart. Sally had no real home to go to. "Who took you and from where?"

"The Vot have turned slavers. They took me from Nystea during the great war."

"Sally, Nystea is -"

"Gone, I felt her die. The Vot are crossing more than space, they are crossing time streams using time scoops to remove people from their time. I don't know how, but they crossed realities as the planet burned. I collapsed screaming, and they discovered I was a telepath. They injected perception filters to change our realities, and then drugged known telepaths to prevent us from broadcasting for help. The drug they gave me has nearly worn off. That is why I could touch your mine when they were beating me."

"I will find a place for you to go, I promise. What is your real name?"

"You couldn't pronounce it. I will stay Sally for now."

The Doctor tenderly stroked her cheek. "Let's get you up to the house."

o0o

After days - weeks actually - of no real sleep, the Doctor's muscles ached with exhaustion. He brought his face up to stare at the rotor sliding up and down. Its glow cast a shadow across his tired face. He'd spent the night scanning farms three counties over and found four more aliens. He'd gotten quite good at sneaking past farm dogs and runaway patrols to find and then get pictures of the men he was trying to save. Once he had their pictures, he scanned them into the computer for posters that looked like sketches. He'd handed the last round to Samuel who then made arrangements for their purchase and safe transport home.

This night, he'd just avoided the scouts when his psychic paper started burning again. This time, its message was different; more frantic. He put the TARDIS into the vortex just to see his stars and regain his perspective.

_Their__ monsters, please, please be there_.

There were monsters in South Carolina too.

He was out of synch with the sender, and no longer sure when they were coming. The whole muddled timeline made him angry. Monsters. That word covered a multitude of species. Did they look like monsters or act like monsters? Well, that was a ridiculous thought. They were travelling through time and space slaving, so they obviously acted like monsters. He needed to understand why they were coming here - to this time to ply their trade. He straightened up, ran his hand across his face and drew a tired breath. Maybe he would think better with Donna and fresh cuppa.

The TARDIS materialised safely in the bedroom next to his suite. They made sure the heavy velvet curtains stayed pulled to prevent anyone from spotting the ship. The Doctor walked out of the room and locked the door.

"About time." Donna announced from the doorway of her room. "You look like bloody hell."

"Thanks, you however," he grinned, "look - good." He said admiringly as she stood there in a dressing gown that covered everything, but still managed to tantalise his senses.

"We need to talk. I have tea ready in my room.

"Donna, I need -" He started to answer unaware that he sounded almost plaintive.

"You need tea, and we need to talk," was all she said as she turned back to her room.

The Doctor sighed. She looked so damn good in this time period's clothes. As he followed her, he wondered if he could talk her into wearing the dresses when they were back o the TARDIS. Probably not.

The transformation in her room was unbelievable. The whole house, in fact, reflected Donna's talent at organization. In just five days, she, Miriam and the three other women that he'd liberated had started the mansion's transformation back into a home. Her room sported a large four poster bed with a canopy. Curtains hung on all sides providing draft protection. Two chairs with matching footstools sat in front of the fireplace. A roaring fire warmed the room. The glow from the dancing flames cast shadows on the wall.

"This place is amazing," he murmured as entered the room.

"You should see yours. All very masculine. You might want to actually visit it occasionally," she fussed. "At least," she moved to pour tea, "no one bats an eye that we have separate rooms."

The Doctor stood there wanting nothing more than to share tea but found it hard to move. "What's up?" I need to -" he stammered.

"Sleep," Donna interrupted.

"Donna, could you not interrupt when I'm trying to talk," he snapped.

"Sit down - now and drink your tea. Then, you will listen to me."

The Doctor pulled a frustrated face but gave in and dropped heavily into a chair.

"It's been two and half months since Midnight. Since then, we crashed and then spent three weeks stuck on Aurelia while you and the ship recuperated, chased after that weird gaseous thing on Nelious and now we're here. You won't stop running. You are not immune to getting yourself killed. What happened on Midnight scared you and it should, but now you are running yourself ragged. You look awful. You can't help these people if you are dead on your feet or worse."

"I'll be alright." He poured a dollop of milk and added sugar before he swallowed the tea. The hot liquid felt good as it slid down his throat.

"Yes, you will. I went into the TARDIS yesterday and retrieved the medical kit. She pointed out a couple of things that I might need."

The Doctor yawned widely fighting the urge to give in to the tug of his exhaustion. Donna walked over and pulled him to his feet. "Donna, what did you do?" he asked through another sudden yawn.

"Since you won't sleep on your own, we collaborated, and decided this was the best course." She sat him on the edge of her bed and slipped his jacket off. The covers were already turned back. She ignored his protest as she pulled off his shoes and socks. His waistcoat was next followed by his trousers.

"You drugged me," he mumbled.

He had no energy left to protest or even prevent her from easing him down on the bed. His last conscious thought was gratitude for the gentle kiss on his forehead. Donna pulled the covers over him and then slipped into the other side, and turned down the lamp. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him snuggly against her for a cuddle. It wasn't long before he shifted in her arms to rest his head on her chest. Minutes later, his body gave into the drugged tea and its own desperate need for sleep.s

* * *

Commander Herdiot stood at the Vot ship's main view screen watching the stars streaming past as the ship moved through the blackness of space at hyperspeed. The renegade commander stood at the command console feeling particularly proud of himself. The last stop had earned him an extra fifty million tarecs. This wasn't a bad way to make a living. May the universe bless whomever it was that invented implantable perception filters. Between the magical devices giving the impression that his victims looked like different species than what they were, time jump technology Jumping through time streams they made it was impossible for anyone to track his merchandise. He had them scattered across a dozen planets and six time-streams.

A little research on his part established each planet's correct time period for humanoid exploitation. He found a few contacts on the planet to make things easy locking his ventures into success. Of course, he had to replace a few of the idiot humans who thought they could stage a rebellion, but that wasn't a problem. They were now on their way to Heliok to do just that. All the planning left him feeling a bit peckish.

"Caeden!" he yelled as he pushed the intercom.

He whirled from the console to see his subcommander enter."Have one of the slaves bring my meal."

"Yes, Commander." Caedin's gauntlet covered forearm slapped across his narrow chest with a thud. The man turned on his heel leaving Herdiot rubbing his hands in glee. If the Vot were capable of grinning, his would be broad. A few minutes later, Jenia entered carrying a tray of raw, bloody meat.

Herdiot jerked his head toward a table to indicate where to put the tray. "What are you girl?" he hissed.

"I am nothing," she answered softly. "I am property."

"MMm, wise answer. What should I do with you?"

Jenia stood stock still with her hearts pounding in her chest. She could taste her fear rising up from the pit of her stomach. She focused her mind on implanting the command _Take us to Earth as planned_"I don't know," was her verbal response.

If he noticed the intrusion, he didn't show it.

"Leave," he commanded.

Jenia fled the command room weaving her way through the Vot and workers until she reached the relative safety of the kitchen. Tommy stood by the door, his anxiety written plainly all over his face. Jenia grabbed his hand pulling him away from the guards.

"Did you do it?" he whispered anxiously.

"I did. I imprinted it when I put the food down. I tried to scan him, but he wouldn't shut up. I need to get next to him one more time to make sure he doesn't change the coördinates. he'll take us Tommy, I promise. He will take us there," she said firmly. _At__ least, I hope so,_ she thought.

The quiet of the last few days ended as a warning Klaxon sounded throughout the ship. Unsure whether this was a drill or an attack the prisoners on work detail scampered for the relative safety of their dormitory under the threat of whip wielding guards shouted at them to move along. Out of nowhere the tip of a lash connected with Tommy sending to the floor writhing in agony. The Klaxon drowned out th sound of Jenia's scream. Her world went dark as a hand smacked her head into a bulkhead.

o0o

_Feet ran through the smoke-filled ship. Voices screaming cut through the darkness as a tazer whip sang through the air. A boy writhing in pain. Hands reached through the bulk to yank him from the safety of the bus as screams echoed in his brain. The TARDIS was collapsing around him as wires and cables yanked him off his feet leaving him suspended upside down only to drop him on his head. It was impossible to tell which way he should run. The face of a girl jumped at him sending them both reeling.  
_

Disconnected scenes and blurry images reached across time to invade the Doctor's sleep. He moved restlessly; his legs kicked out from the covers waking Donna. She rolled over to turn up the bedside lamp and then looked back at her best friend's face contorted face by the demons of his nightmare. She wrapped her arms around him as he thrashed in his sleep.

"Oh, Dumbo, what's going on in that thick head of yours," she murmured lovingly.

He groaned and turned instinctively into her arms for comfort and security that only she could give. Donna brushed his hair from his eyes. The gentle touch sent a shiver through him shattering the barrier between deep sleep and consciousness. Without warning, he jerked awake screaming a profane name. Donna kept her arms tightly wrapped around him holding him close as she could while she waited for reality to seep into his sleep fogged brain.

"Donna?" he finally croaked.

"I've got you, you're safe," she answered as she kissed his temple. "It's okay."

"The bus; it's on a ship." His comment was as confused as he was.

"You were dreaming, Luv: that's all. Just dreaming."

Without warning the Doctor turned into her hug and pulled her face to his. "Donna," he whispered as he gently, almost delicately, kissed her.

Donna, unsure whether he was still in the middle of a dream, didn't pull away.

"My Donna," he murmured against her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Donna found herself kissing him back. When he pulled away, he buried his head into neck nuzzling against her hair. Donna didn't move while she waited for him to relax. When his breathing evened out, she knew that he's fallen back into a deep sleep. She mentally kicked herself as she eased him down on the pillow and tucked the blankets around him. As she traced her finger across his cheek, she realised that the time was coming when she would no longer be able to pretend that he was just her mate. When she kissed his forehead, it was as delicate and feathery as butterfly kiss. _Just my luck_,she thought, _stupid spaceman actually kisses me, and he won't even remember in the morning._


	8. Chapter 7

A/N First thank's so much to TheMysteriousComicGeek for fixing editing issues. I added to the chapter though so mistakes are all mine. Please beware: the derogatory language and attitudes of some characters in this story is indicative of the South during slavery.

* * *

After the purchase of Barrow Manor, the Doctor began the task of pinpointing every kidnapped alien's exact location. When the group reached over thirty, he began the journey to purchase and bring them to the safety of Barrow Manor. The Doctor's ability to charm his way onto the wealthiest plantations, and then leave every time with the exact individual that he'd gone after amazed Samuel. Over the next few weeks, he and Samuel journeyed as far out as fifty miles from home to recover the lost souls who should never have experienced Earth.

The new arrivals came with nothing, but the rags on their back, a situation Donna found intolerable. With the Doctor gone most of the time, she made it her primary mission to clothe and feed them. She and Miriam made two trips to Charleston to purchase material and yarn for their newly formed sewing circle to make clothes for everyone. Hunts brought meat and deer hide that one of the men transformed into shoes while Donna learned to knit gloves and socks. For the first time in their lives, the slaves had their own new clothes.

As Mam and Sally came to trust Donna, they became close friends. They began the task of teaching her the art of sewing. They shared the happier stories of their lives, and she transformed her adventures with the Doctor into safe, Earth-bound tales of South Africa and India. The first few days of silence rapidly gave way to a house filled with the lively chatter of excited women who soon came to love the crazy, white woman who treated them as equals. They were even more stunned by the declaration that Sunday was their off day - except for cooking. No one wanted to eat Donna's cooking.

The second Sunday, in November, dawned a perfect fall day. Samuel took his boys hunting, the Doctor took himself to the TARDIS leaving Donna with little to do. She took a book and headed to her favourite wicker rocker on the veranda. Halfway through the fifth chapter of Oliver Twist Miriam called her attention to a carriage coming up the lane.

"Should I get the Mas- the Doctor, Miss Donna?"

"No, I think that I can handle a visitor. I suppose, you should have Mam or Cora bring tea."

"Yes ma'am." Miriam disappeared just as the carriage pulled to a stop. The speed that Nat used to quickly the secure the carriage surprised Donna.

Donna watched a driver dressed in a black suit descend with step stool for three women passengers. Each one who stepped out reminded Donna of a character from a Dickens novel.

"Mrs Nobel," an overweight woman grinned at her. "Forgive us for coming without an invitation, but we just had to meet the new owners of the Hamptons properly," the woman gushed. "I'm Mrs Carson, and these are my daughters, Adele and Elizabeth."

"From Cypress Hills?"

"Yes. You have the loveliest husband."

"Don't I just." Donna drew a breath. "Please, come up on the veranda. I've sent for tea. Do you take milk and sugar or just milk?"

"In Ice tea?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm British. I don't drink ice tea. I'm sure that Cora can put some ice in yours," Donna said trying to sound charming.

The three women followed Donna to the veranda just as Cora came out of the house carrying a tray."

"Look Mama, she dressed them up like people." The one named Elizabeth giggled.

The hurt expression in the young black woman's eyes stopped Donna in her tracks. When she came from Cypress Hills with Mam and Sally, she was more of Mam's shadow than an individual. It was only in the last three days that she would talk in front of Donna. Donna chewed her lower lip and drew a breath before she continued to the veranda. "Thank you Cora," she said gently, "I can take this: why don't you go and finish that little project I gave you."

"Yes, Mistress." The young woman transferred the tray and fled inside the safety of the house.

Donna turned around and flashed a smile at the women. "Please, sit down."

"So, how are things coming with the house? It stood empty for so long."

"We're doing quite well actually. With Sally and Mam teaching me, we're getting organised."

"Sally?" Mrs Carson said in a disgusted tone. "That one is crazy. You watch her: she'll stab you in your sleep. Your husband took the three laziest cows we had, I don't know how you get anything out of them without a staunch whip."

"We don't have whips at Barrow Manor." Donna's hand trembled with rage.

"Well, I will make sure our overseer sends you a good one. Discipline, that's what these slaves need - discipline."

Donna set her cup down and drew a breath through clenched teeth.

"Mrs Carson, I'm afraid you misunderstood me. We - don't - whip - people here. Now, I'm sorry, but I am afraid that I have a headache." She stood up. "If you don't mind, I think I'll have lie-down. Please - the next time you want to visit - don't. Feel free to finish the tea."

"Well I -" Mrs Carson didn't get the chance to finish. Donna left them on the veranda holding their tea.

Donna made her way to the kitchen to find Cora shaking by the dry sink with silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Cora, are you alright?"

"Mistress, I..." her voice trembled with fear.

The girl froze when Donna tried to hug her. "Oh Cora, I am so, so sorry. You are safe here: no one will ever hurt you again. Do you understand?"

"She'll be fine, Miss Donna," Mam said softly.

"I could just slap those b -"

"Miss Donna," Mam interrupted, "that ain't no way for a lady to talk," Mam said disapprovingly.

"Who ever said that I was a lady," Donna said with a forced southern accent as she tossed her red hair and laughed.

The women weren't the only ones confused by these new owners. The men were just as stunned by their change in circumstances. By week four, the Doctor had secured twenty of the locals on his list making housing a priority. Rotten cabins came down, and new snug cabins began to take their place. Keeping everyone fed was becoming an issue. The Doctor managed to secure the basic stables, but with the growing season gone, hunting was the only option for meat. Sam wasn't the only shocked man when the Doctor trusted them to use guns to hunt the stretch of woods surrounding the plantation.

While the men hunted, the women tramped through the woods, searching for wild greens and herbs. They showed Donna which greens were edible and which were usable for medicinal purposes. She carefully sketched the identifying features and purposes for each type. After each hunt, the Doctor secured the weapons, explaining to the men his hatred towards guns. Their last hunt brought home four large deers, three wild hogs, and enough rabbits to keep them fed for weeks. The men butchered the animals before putting the meat up in the smoke house.

They had expected to spend the day after the last hunt working on the cabins and dormitory, but woke instead to rain-lashed trees swaying from an unexpected early morning storm sweeping across the county. Nothing stirred outside. Donna stood at the front drawing-room window, watching the rain turn the front-yard into a quagmire of mud. Most of the women were in the kitchen baking and now the entire house smelled of fresh bread, and baked ham from the wild hog one of the men had shot.

Since the storm prevented another jaunt in the woods, the men began the process of preserving the abundance of meat. Mam and three other women spent the morning teaching both Donna and Sally how to preserve the greens. They turned herbs into everything from treatments for ague to something the women called ibad blood/i. Over relaxed laughter, Donna kept careful notes on each recipe. She decided to ask the TARDIS for definitions on the disorders mentioned later. She learned that yarrow produced an aspirin like medicine and made sure no one would ever give it to the Doctor. Sally nodded her understanding and the ex-slaves promised never give to the herb to their new master. Donna fussed, at the reference of master, reminding them that the Doctor despised the term. Every woman in the kitchen spoke adoringly about the strange white couple who had come into their lives.

"You ladies are silly." She laughed when the subject turned to her and the Doctor. "Speaking of his lordship, I think I should check on him. You ladies should discuss - tea," She said as she blushed when someone mentioned the way she gazed at the Doctor when she thought no one could see.

Donna left the kitchen to make sure that the Doctor was okay since he hadn't woken up. When she returned minutes later, the women's whispered conversation had turned to fertility treatments that would ensure that their favourite couple would soon be blessed with a baby.

She backed off and headed for the drawing-room, chuckling at the very idea. His ability to generate such loyalty never ceased to amaze her. The former slaves all swore to act the necessary parts to keep this rescue hidden. She had no doubt that they would die to defend him. Even Samuel Stephens had become a loyal friend. If it weren't for the knot in her stomach, she would believe everything was fine. But nothing was fine. He was beyond stressed.

Too much had happened in the last few months, and now the weight of this self imposed mission was triggering his damnable nightmares. He'd given up on sleep. He spent most of his nights in the TARDIS searching for the signature of the damnable Vot ship. When he gave up, he checked on the welfare of the aliens he'd yet to buy from their owners. Only three days before, he had returned heart broken. He had learned that one died during childbirth before he could secure her release. The slaves thought the baby was cursed. It was born with its mother's natural features. The slaves, sadly, snapped the human hybrid's neck. Donna decided that enough was enough.

The Doctor was bloody exhausted but too stubborn to admit it. She hated that she had resorted to drugging his tea. Even then his sleep was restless. And then there was that kiss. She'd sworn not to let herself get swept away by romantic feelings. Besides, he just wanted a friend. But the planet Aurelia, changed that. They'd grown closer than she'd thought could ever be possible. And now, he snogged her - properly. She liked it. The passionate memory still made her knees weak.

Donna pushed the heavy curtains aside, in a vain attempt to lighten the room. Their weight magnified the gloominess reaching from the outside straight into her heart. She missed the skylights from their shelter on Aurelia. Even with snow-laden clouds overhead, the little house felt airy. Donna fingered the heavy material. She sighed, deciding the first chance she had, lighter curtains would go up. Lightening flashed and a shiver swept through her. Donna realized that she was giving into the morose feelings that usually led to depression. She hadn't suffered from depression since she started traveling. It seemed the Doctor wasn't the only runner in the TARDIS.

"Ma'am?"

Donna turned to see Samuel at the doorway, looking very much like a drowned rat. "You should be by the fire before you catch a chill. Don't you have an overcoat?"

"It is dryin' by the fire in the kitchen. Is he up yet?"

"No. I'm hoping that he stays asleep awhile longer."

"I'm surprised. No offense ma'am, but I didn't think that he knew what sleep was. I sort of wanted to talk to you about him."

Donna's eyebrows knitted with concern. "What about?"

"Last night is the first time in weeks my hound didn't wake me up. Almost every night, I get up to shut that dog up, and I see the Doctor checkin' things. It's like - he's worried that some monster is lurkin'. I gotta ask, why?"

Donna drew a breath, wondering how to word her answer. Samuel knew their basic cover story, and she hated lying, but, like the others, Samuel cared for the Doctor. She looked outside as she swallowed that knot down, and then embellished their cover story with something that made sense.

"A few years ago - before I met him - a local tribe called Daleks destroyed his home in South Africa. They killed his wife and child; his entire family. They thought they had killed him too. He didn't recover for a long time, and when he did, he poured everything into his work, trying to forget what happened. Then, he met another girl - only to lose her too." Donna swallowed at the memory of him yanking Rose's jacket out of her hand.

"When I met him, he was so - angry and closed off. He'd laugh and smile, but never - not once - did his eyes ever light up. He'd talk a mile a minute, but never say anything. Something, if you hadn't noticed, he still does. I wasn't much better. I'd lost my fiance. We - propped each other up, and eventually, we got married. A few months ago, a friend from Canada sent him a letter telling him hoe slavers lured his daughter across the border and then kidnapped her. He begged Edward for help. He doesn't do anything halfway, and he never turns down a plea for help. He began researching slavers who kidnap freeman before selling them in the South as slaves. When he found families being destroyed by those men, he was utterly outraged. That was all it took. But our plans became sidetracked after a coach accident left us both injured. Between his nightmares and the aches left over from his new injuries, he doesn't sleep. He is exhausted, but he won't quit: not until he has reunited all the families on his list."

"Ma'am, he can't go on if he's too exhausted to think. It's dangerous. He will get careless and make mistakes."

"I know that, Samuel. That's why occasionally." Donna smiled cunningly. "I make sure that he does. He'll be mad when he wakes up, though."

"Miss Donna?" Miriam stood nervously at the door. She was obviously still afraid about interrupting two white people engaged in a conversation.

"Yes, Sweetheart." She ignored Samuel shaking his head at her motherly tone toward the black girl.

"Mam has a breakfast tray for the Doctor. She wants to know if Nat should take it up."

"No, I'll do it. Can you make sure Mr. Stephens' boys have a snack. Get one for yourself too. You four are all way too skinny. A person could hurt themselves giving you hugs."

She left Samuel in front of the fire to continue drying off. She didn't hear the man silently swear his undying loyalty to both the Doctor and his lady. She was one hell of a woman.

O0o

Jenia opened her eyes to blackness and the smell of smoke. Her first conscious thought was for Tommy. The merciless guards had whipped the small boy. She pushed herself upright and waited while her vision adjusted to the dark. Tommy lay curled, in a ball, several feet from her. Jenia crawled to him, calling his name. When he didn't respond, she scrambled to pull him into her arms. It took her several strong shakes before he woken enough to say her name.

"Jen, what happened? " he moaned.

"A group of prisoners tried to rebel. They gassed everyone in the hall and threw us in here," an adult female voice coming out of a dark corner, explained.

Jenia looked for the source of the voice and spotted the huddled form of a female humanoid.

"We were on work detail," Jenia protested. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Be glad, child, that your were both knocked out. They butchered the men. We'll have to scrub the blood away," The woman answered. Her flat, lifeless tone frightened Jenia more than what the Vot guard had done. Her tone meant that she had given up hope. Jenia wouldn't do that, and she wasn't going to let Tommy give up either. She would make the Vot take them to earth or die.

"I'll scrub their blood," Jenia stated defiantly. "Tommy and I will scrub the blood and then one day we'll scrub the blood of the Vots!"

o0o

The Doctor rolled over in bed, pulling a pillow under his chin. A sleepy smile crossed his face as he inhaled the lingering scent of shampoo on Donna's pillow. In the last few months, she had become his security blanket. He cherished the times that he woke up either next to her or like now, inhaling her scent. He had a vague memory of snogging her, which was a ridiculous dream. He would never - could never cross such a line. Could he? The pillow smelled brilliant though. That pillow was obviously fueling his ridiculous thoughts.

He ignored the knock at the door, hoping against hope the offending person would go away. But a moment later, it creaked open anyways, forcing him to draw the covers over his head.

"You might as well poke your head out. I know you're awake, Dumbo." Donna chuckled as she walked in. "I have your breakfast."

"Does it include tea?" he grumbled back at her.

"Yes, and I promise; it's just tea."

"I'm not drinking your tea again," he declared, sounding wounded.

"Right, well Mam brewed this up for you. She swears it will clear your head and perk you up." Donna set the tray of food next to the bed and then pulled the curtains back. He peeked up, catching a glimpse of the deep gray sky. "It looks like how I feel," he grumbled.

"Come on, get up and eat. Mam made a perfectly lovely fry-up, and Mr Stephens is down stairs."

"Blech," the Doctor started to throw the covers off, before realizing that he only had his long johns on. Donna chuckled at his embarrassed look, tossed his dressing gown over to him. She turned her back to give him privacy.

"Donna," he said tentatively. "I had the strangest dream." He pulled the dressing gown closed and reached for the tea.

"Really, what?"

"I dreamed that I - sort of - maybe - might have - sn-" he stuttered.

"Snogged me." Even without looking, she could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"Donna, I am so sorry. It must have been your tea."

"I'm not," Donna answered evenly as she turned to face him.

"Wha - what?"

"I'm not sorry that we snogged. I enjoyed it, and I think the time is coming when we should talk. Rose is gone, and well - we know what happened to Lance. I love the life we have, and I can't imagine ever stopping our traveling together. And, I think - I want the grownup version. That is - if you do?" she finished sounding unsure.

He tied his dressing gown securely, before joining her by the window. A days worth of whiskers and bed head gave him a rough, sexy look that made her want to snog him senseless, but she just smiled.

"You know," he said with a raw huskiness that she wasn't used to. "We made a point of not being a couple. If we change that..."

"Life cannot possibly get any more complicated than it already is. We need each other. I am willing to try."

The Doctor swallowed nervously as he pushed a stray lock of her hair back. "I can't imagine my life without my best mate." He leaned his head down and lightly kissed her. "Does this mean, I won't get the fire slapped out of me anymore?"

"Don't push it," she chuckled.

Before they could go further, a knock interrupted them.

"Miss Donna, you need to come. Mr Stephens says riders are coming - fast." Mam called through the door.

The Doctor straightened. Both he and Donna could hear the fear in her voice. "Go on, I'll be down as soon as I get dressed. Where are our people?"

"The women are all in the house. The men are down at the smoke house. Samuel already secured the weapons after yesterday's hunt."

Donna and Samuel were waiting on the veranda when the six, galloping riders pulled to a stop. All six strangers had rifles slung across their backs and revolvers strapped to their hips. Shackles hung from their saddles. They were slave catchers. Samuel immediately rested his hand on his gun.

"We're looking for the owner." The man who spoke had a gravely tone, damaged by a lifetime of smoking and alcohol. Donna could smell the whiskey from her place on the veranda.

"Mr Stephens," the Doctor walked up behind him, tapping his hand away from the weapon. "Gentlemen." the Doctor smiled broadly. "What can Barrow Manor do for you on such a wet morning."

The Doctor's eyes never left the apparent leader man of this little band as he stepped protectively in front of Donna. She immediately moved beside him.

"You Doctor Noble?" the stranger spoke harshly.

"Just call me Doctor, it's easier and less formal."

"You been buyin' niggers from all over the county?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"New plantation, I need the help."

"We're huntin' runaways. We'll need to see ownership papers for all the niggers."

"Well, that would be great, but my - papers are secured in the bank and unless you have a warrant signed by a federal judge, it's not happening," the Doctor responded coldly.

"Hank," the man ordered the other man next to him. "start checking them barns; get them niggers out here."

"Hank, you might not want to do that," the Doctor cautioned. "Put one foot on the ground and Samuel will perceive it as a threat. I don't like guns, but he does. I've actually seen him shoot. Samuel, how many yards was it when you took that deer?

"Two hundred yards, Doc. Got him right between the eyes." They both watched Hank ease himself back in the saddle.

"There are no runaways on my land, Mr -"

"Simmons."

"Mr Simmons. I suggest that you look elsewhere for your runaways. This is private property. Step foot on my land or touch one of my people; I will not be kind. Nor will Mr Stephens who takes his job very seriously. Consider this your one and only warning. Leave Barrow Manor and every single item on it - alone."

"I'll be back!" the man snarled as he turned his horse. All six men sent mud flying as they rode away.

"We'll be right here," the Doctor called after them. He clutched Donna's hand.

"Doc -" Samuel started cautiously. He stepped next to his boss.

"I know, Samuel. Find men that you can absolutely trust to protect this place."

"Yes sir, I know exactly who to get." He nodded and turned back to the house to retrieve his slicker.

"Donna," he said softly with a note of caution in his voice. "keep Miriam with you when I'm not here. Don't let her out of your sight."

"They wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"I think they would." He glanced at her.

" Come Saturday, we are going to an auction. One way or another, I'm getting them home and then I will find that damn ship."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N There are scenes of implied romantic liaisons between the Doctor and Donna.

* * *

"Riders comin'," the tall, robust black man announced through the screen to the people inside.

The overcast, rainy day made dusk seem all the darker. The call brought the Doctor from the drawing-room to join the nervous man on the veranda. The sight of the club in the man's hand brought a head shake and disapproving chuckle from the Doctor. "Thomas, a club - really?"

"Suh, we men decided it. White or not, even if it means hanging, them vermin ain't hurt'n you or the Missus."

"Thank you, Thomas, but we'll be fine. Everyone needs to stay safe until it's time to go home and that starts with putting down the club."

"Home," the man murmured the word softly as if he were praying. "It's been years since I've walked on Terilia. I was only ten when they took me. I'm near forty in human terms. How you gonna get us home, Boss?"

"I can't tell you yet. I have to wait, so I don't scare the -"

"The real humans," The man answered solemnly, just as the dozen riders pulled to a stop.

The Doctor nodded.

"Doc." Samuel swung his leg over the horse's back and dropped effortlessly to the ground.

"stop calling me Doc. You were gone all day." The Doctor shook his hand. "I considered getting worried about you."

"I like calling you Doc, it seems natural somehow. And there was nuthin' for you to worry about. I told you that I would bring men," Sam said through his grin. "and I did. I rode with these men during the war. We belonged to the South Carolina Volunteers."

"War, what war?" The Doctor ran the time lines of American conflicts through his head. "The Mexican war?" he answered his own question. "I thought that was just Texas."

"It was over Texas, but volunteers from all over the country fought. Let me introduce you to my friends."

Five minutes later, twelve bootless, unkempt men sat in the drawing-room, balancing coffee cups on their knees, shifting nervously in their seats.  
They were grateful for the fresh, hot coffee served to them by Mam and Sally, but obviously self-conscious about getting the immaculate room dirty. The disapproving looks from the two black women made their discomfort worse. When one queasy looking man with a tobacco stained beard tried to figure out where he should spit his tobacco juice, Mam thrust an empty cup into his hands with a stern glare. "Sir," was all she said. She rolled her eyes at Sally in silent disgust as he tried to be discreet when he spit into the cup.

"Thanks." One of them nodded at Sally as she re-filled his cup. Like most of the men, he was a bearded, rangy built man who's coarse, damp clothes still clung to his body. With warmth returning, he turned his attention to their host. "Sir, my name is Tripp Evans," he spoke with a thick southern accent, "Sam here tells us, you are a foreigner on a crusade. Mind you, I don't care one way or another 'bout slaves, but I don't hold with going into foreign countries and kidnappin' free men and women to make money. We fought the war to kick out the Mexicans 'cuz they came into our country."

The Doctor smiled. That wasn't exactly what the war was fought for. A lot of issues, including slavery, played into its politics, and in fact, the invasion went the other way. But, the man believed in what he said and like the others, had come to help.

"I thank you for coming, Mr Evans. What did Samuel tell all of you." He tried to keep his excitement under control, but it was hard. He had the makings of a whole new group of companions sitting in his drawing-room, ready to join him on his quest.

Tripp related the basic story that Donna had told Samuel. "Anyway," he finished."it's amazin' that you would still want to help these folks after loosing your whole family to an African tribe of Daleks." The other men all nodded.  
The Doctor nearly choked on his tea at the line, but quickly recovered flashing a smile at the sympathetic the men while filing away the need to have a long talk with Donna about giving out too much information. The sudden appearance of a beautiful woman sent the men jumping to their feet as she walked in the room. "Gentlemen, may I introduce my very best friend," he said as Donna joined them.

"I'm sorry that I was delayed. Sit down, please." Donna greeted. The look on her face told the Doctor that she thoroughly enjoyed having men wait for her to sit down. He couldn't stop his own smile or control his increased heart rates at her mere presence. She had encased red hair in a black lace net that showed off her slender neck, and as she sat down, it didn't seem possible for her to look any lovelier. When she smoothed her pale blue dress, she almost took his breath away.

"Mr...?" Playing her role as a plantation hostess, she made sure to speak softly.

"Evans ma'am." He sounded unsure of what to do with the lady of the house in the room.

"Well, Mr Evans, continue with what you were saying."

"Um," an older man, calling himself Eb Harris intervened. "We ain't what you call abolitionists, but we don't hold with coming on someone's land and threatin' 'em either." He cleared his throat as he glanced at Donna. "He says," he finished nervously, "you pay well too."

"I do." The Doctor nodded. "If we stay away from the other plantations, the runaway patrols will be less suspicious. To that end, there is a slave auction on Saturday in Charleston. I still have sixteen people on my list that, I believe, will be there. At least, I hope they are. It will certainly make things easier and safer for us if they were to all show up. Still, Samuel and I both think Simmons and his ilk will try to force their way on Barrow and search our people once they know that we're gone. I need to know that Barrow will be safe when I go to Charleston."

"You ain't plannin' on goin' alone are you?" Samuel straightened up with concern in his voice.

"Yes -"

"I'm going with him," Donna spoke up.

"No, you're not." The Doctor said incredulously. He would not put her in danger so far from the safety of the TARDIS.

"Oh yes I am, Dumbo," she retorted. "There's no way, I am letting you go alone. Mam's old master bought her at one of those auctions. She says planters wives are always there. They take bloody picnics," Donna's voice dripped with disgust.

"Donna..." he pleaded, but knew it was a waste of time. She had already made up her mind. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hand. "You are brilliant, you are," he murmured. "Alright then we need to make plans. Thomas!"

"Yes, Boss," he poked his head through the front door.

"Get everyone on the veranda. They need to meet our - new army." The Doctor flashed his wild grin.

o0o

Thursday dawned clear and crisp. The last of the cabins still needed their floors installed for the ten human families the Doctor brought to Barrow Manor. His last visit to rescue two aliens found a plantation owner in financial trouble and about to split the families apart. He'd rode away with his precious charges only to turn around, go back and buy the families. As he wrote out a check for five thousand dollars, he knew that he would face an irate Donna when they all got home., She took the state of their finances seriously.

Now the Doctor and Donna lead all available hands to finish work on housing. Despite the muck left from the rain, they went to work finishing the extra barn's conversion into a snug, safe dormitory and applying the last touches to the cabins. The Doctor insisted they all have solid floors and well-insulated walls. The last act of a long and tiring day came with the Doctor lighting the first fire in the newly designed heating system that would provide warmth throughout the building. He explained that the whole design was based on an Iroquois longhouse. When the exhausted workers collapsed in the hand hewn chairs in their own lounge, they were in awe of the building that they now called home. It was a long way from the dark, drafty shacks they'd come from.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered to Donna as they left the gathering in the barn."

"Where are we going?" she answered as she followed him toward the main house.

"I'm taking the TARDIS up," he announced with a grin. "Simmons is nowhere to be found; Samuel's men are here to keep an eye on things. And, I want to scan for the Vot ship. Might as well take my best mate." He waggled his eyebrows seductively.

"But we get to sleep, right?" she answered trying not sound utterly exhausted.

"Of course, as soon as I can see if I can pick up something. It's been days since our messenger has called for help. That ship is out there somewhere. I don't want surprises tomorrow."

"But, we're not jumping ahead. I am too tired," Donna moaned.

"No, we'll take a short little jaunt, and then I promise; we'll be back in time for a decent night's sleep."

The Doctor was more than ready for the start of the next phase of their mission. He tried to ignore the to feel over-confident, but things did seem to be working the right way. Nine of Samuel's men would stay behind to provide security. Hopefully, Simmons and his men wouldn't return, and they would have a quiet day. The auction was in twenty-four hours, and Thanksgiving was just days away. If it weren't for the nagging worry over the missing sender of the psychic message, things would be great.

It took them less than five minutes to race the stairs to the TARDIS and take the ship into the vortex. They returned disappointed, an hour later by their inability to find and track the Vot ship's signature. The hall clock chimed midnight when they, too exhausted to do more than slip out of their clothes, and kick off their shoes, collapsed in bed. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The three AM chimes snapped the Doctor awake. He laid in his large bed smiling. Donna lay curled on her side, with her back to him. Her arm rose gently with each breath. Lying spooned next to her in the dark, the Doctor felt more at ease than he had in years. She was the best part of this venture. He couldn't believe that she actually wanted him. As his hand traced the outlines of her side feeling her muscular hip and thigh, he imagined all the running that they would do. She was leaner and firmer then when he first met her. Since leaving Aurelia, she'd managed to get stronger.

o0o

"Don't see why I can't drive the boss," Nat fussed as he clipped the buggy horses to the tie block. He grunted with the pain from his arthritic hip.

"Cuz," Thomas answered as he loaded a large trunk on the back of a buckboard. "The _Doctor_," he emphasized the name, "says that you are needed here to help protect the women folk. Besides, old man, what good are you going to be in a fight if them slavers come after us. At least here, them men the Doctor hired will be around to help."

"Don't trust 'em," the old man grumbled.

"Me neither, but I trust Mr. Sam. Since I been here, not once has he said anything unkind, not even when no one is lookin'. He trusts those men. Besides, I gots a surprise for anyone that comes after the Doctor when we're on the road." Thomas reached behind the heavy trunk and pulled out a club. "The Doctor might not believe in weapons, but I ain't lettin' no man hurt them two foreigners." He chuckled, hiding the club back in its spot.

"Who is drivin' their carriage?"

"I think it's the youngun' Will Book. He's good with a team. Nat." Thomas turned to the old black man. "don't worry. I will take care of the Boss and the Missus."

The old man grumbled and limped back to the main house. Until now, he'd never felt old or useless. The sight of Sally in the kitchen made him smile. He liked Sally. His first master sold his family off nearly thirty years ago. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter. They'd come to Barrow within three days of each other. She stepped out of the door with a hot cup of coffee.

"What's eatin' you, old man?" she teased.

"Just old, Sally."

"You mad 'cuz you not drivin'?"

"It was my job 'till the young ones showed up," Nat fussed miserably as he took the coffee.

"Nat, you are being a - what is it Miss Donna says - oh yeah, a bloomin' idiot. If there's trouble on the road and you got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. After what they threatened, when you first come, he's protectin' you."

"Never had nobody do that for me, especially a white man. I just worry for him, he's - different, ya know." The old man wiped away a tear.

Sally patted his arm. "I know, boy howdy, I know."

"Thomas!" the Doctor's British accent cut through the early morning, "Time to go."

Within minutes, Thomas and the younger black man, Will Book, came driving the carriage and buckboard to the front of the house, where the Doctor and Donna were waiting. Both men hid their smiles when they saw their Mistress. For weeks, she had dressed in ordinary clothes only slightly better than the slaves. She was always neat but never put on airs, working as hard as they did. Now, despite looking uncomfortable, she'd dressed as most plantation mistresses and the change was startling. The bodice of her dark, blue, day dress bore a delicately embroidered floral design. The buttoned front split at the waist and then curved and pleated lace-trimmed edge came down just above her hips blending in with the pleated skirt. With her fiery red hair pulled up, her neat lace collar showed off her neck. She wore a small, dark blue hat to match the dress. As the men watched their Mistress step up into the carriage the men had no doubt that she outshone every white woman in the county.

As the carriage and buckboard pulled out to the main road and headed towards Charleston, Eb Harris and Tripp Evans fell in behind. Both men wore their revolvers strapped to their hips, but their rifles were kept their scabbards out of respect to the Doctor. Once they were on the road, they realised that they were not alone in the decision to leave a day early. Several wagons loaded with slaves, on their way to auction, passed Barrow Manor's transportation. The Doctor slipped his sonic out, made sure it was on silence, before scanning each passing buckboard.

"This just might work after all." He grinned. He discovered two of his targets on board the last. "I'm glad I didn't jump forward. The place is ready, and we've met some great people, haven't we, Donna."

"Yep," she popped her ip/i and grinned.

Almost two hours later, the group entered the outskirts of Charleston. The Doctor directed Will to head for Chalmers street, the site of the auction. The crowd of carriages and wagons thickened as they grew closer to the pens, where the slaves were held. Will clicked at the horses, picking up speed. They went past the open markets, where men and women huddled together. Overseers carrying whips and guns guarded the frightened slaves wearing chains. Donna inhaled sharply at the sight of disenfranchised humanity waiting their fate.

"Oh God," she sobbed as she clutched the Doctor's hand.

"Donna, remember..." he trailed off for fear of Will hearing.

"I know, but Miriam and her mother. I know them now, how could we - people - do this?"

"Donna, you don't have to come tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I do. For Miriam and our friends." She leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around and pulled her close.

They made the rest of the journey in silence. The first stop was the bank, for an updated letter of credit. They left with a ten thousand in cash, with Sam close to their side. The money would provide down payments, securing their purchases. The letter of credit would provide for the rest of their payment to be turned over on Monday.

While they were in the bank, Eb and Tripp escorted Thomas and Will to the sheds behind the hotel where slaves travelling with their masters would stay the night. They stopped next to the last shabby lean-to and dismounted. The two men made sure the other overseers kept clear of their charges. The last thing they needed was an attempt by slave catchers to kidnap the two men.

"Mr Tripp, suh?" Thomas glanced at the white man.

"Yeah," Tripp answered as he and Eb unsaddled their horses and led them to a water trough.

"You need to chain us," Thomas spoke matter-of-factly.

"What?" Tripp and Eb were both stunned.

"We have to look like the others, suh. Otherwise, the slave catchers and overseers might get suspicious. You need to chain us. I've got leg irons under the seat."

"The Doctor won't like that, Thomas."

"Then we shouldn't tell him, suh."

"Eb?" Tripp looked at the other man for reassurances he was doing the right thing.

"The boy knows what he's talkin' about. I'll get the chains."

o0o

"You two don't leave this suite without me." Sam stood in the drawing-room of the Noble's suite trying to look forceful.

"We'll be fine, Sam. Don't worry so much." The Doctor chuckled, dropping his valise on the settee.

"You plan on just leaving that there or putting it away properly?" Donna flashed him an irritated look. "And he's right, Sam, we'll be fine. Except for visiting the dining room, we're staying in."

"We are?"

"Yes, Dumbo. Hotel room. No company. I'm sure that we can think of something to do, don't you?" She batted her eyelashes and flashed a cheeky grin.

"Well, I think – I'll say good afternoon then." Sam backed toward the door. "I think; I'll go check on the others, and - then - I'll be - in the lobby - if you need me." Sam backed his way out of the suite. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he headed for the stairs. Halfway down, he started whistling Old Dan Tucker. At least, someone would have a little fun behind closed doors. Sam made sure that Tripp and Eb had everything in hand and returned to the hotel to take up his post where he could watch the stairs. He glanced up the stairs wondering just what kind of fun was going on in that suite. The mental picture of the couple engaged in - activities made him blush He grabbed a newspaper and hid his flushed face. As he settled in for a long afternoon, he spotted Simmons and his gang talking to a business man.

It would be a long afternoon leading into a long night before they got out of this town.

**_I rarely ask, but please, let me know what you think_**


	10. Chapter 9

The Doctor was almost giddy as he walked back to his suite. The grin on his face matched the sparkle in his eyes: all thanks to the joy of doing something entirely new. This was the first time in his long existence that he was in a hotel, in 1858, carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray back to a woman in his suite. The hotel chef loaded the tray with two plates filled with ham and eggs, griddle cakes and something he called grits, toast plus two cups and a pot of tea. He wasn't too sure about the glob of white stuff, but felt adventurous when the waitress made the suggestion. He'd almost made it back to the room when he spotted the lanky frame of Samuel sitting on the settee a short distance from his door. He was sure that he wasn't there when he'd left to get breakfast.

"Hey Doc," Sam flashed a knowing smile at his boss.

"Right -you weren't there earlier. I'm pretty sure that I would have noticed." The Doctor tried not to look annoyed.

"Had to take a little side trip," he answered as he stood up.

"No - wait: why are you outside my door? You don't look upset so there can't be anything wrong - so..."

"Simmons was downstairs last night, so I moved up here - just to be safe. Management isn't happy, though. Let me get that door for you." Samuel grinned as he nodded toward the door

"Right, okay," the Doctor said nervously as he backed up to let Sam open the door. Once he was in the room and the door closed, he let out a nervous chuckle. For a second, he'd been afraid the man would want to chat. No sound came from behind the bedroom door. The silence meant Donna was still asleep.

Juggling the tray was no issue thanks to his superior reflexes. He balanced the tray like a waiter and quietly turned the doorknob. The sight of Donna's still sleeping form took his breath away. He barely made a sound as he set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. First one slipper and then the next flew across the room as he kicked them toward the dressing chair. The thought of climbing under the covers for a quick cuddle with his still sleeping companion made him giggle.

_I feel like some randy kid, he thought. So much more than a companion now. You were simply amazing last night - sealed a brand new union in several remarkable ways._

With a feather light touch, he gently pushed her coppery, red hair away from her face. Her lips twitched into a half-smile in her sleep. Her relaxed, contented expression sent a rush of love through him . She was dreaming. This was new. Usually, she was the one watching him dream. As he watched her eyes moved under her lids, he considered entering her mind to see just what was making her smile. Sometimes, like now, the fear of getting smacked was unquestionably the better part of valour.

"Hey sleepy head," he murmured gently, "I have breakfast." He placed a light kiss on her temple to wake her up.

Donna rolled over, blinking sleepily as reality replaced her dream. "Hey you sexy beast," she teased, "how long have you been up?"

"About an hour. I slept like a newborn baby last night." His grin was more of a seductive leer as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Can't imagine what could have tired me out so much?"

"Was a night, wasn't it? Fancy a repeat?" She chuckled.

"Breakfast first. Might need protein to replace all that energy we burned." He winked. "Sit up," he ordered after kissing her forehead and backed away as she rearranged herself. This was a second first, he'd never served her breakfast in bed.

"What's the white stuff with gravy?" She looked up as she pulled a face.

"Something called grits and red-eyed gravy made from ham drippings," he answered knowingly. "At least, that's what the waitress said. He sat next to her and took a plate. Two bites in, they both switched to their tea and then the eggs. "Tasted like glue," she noted, "like porridge on a bad day."

"You'll never guess where Samuel spent the night?" The Doctor said as he swallowed his tea.

"Where?"

"Out in the hall. The management threatened to call the police, and he told them to stuff it."

"Your kidding - why?"

"Simmons is in the hotel. Donna..." Concern filled his voice.

"No," she answered the unspoken request.

"It will be safer," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes and boring. We do this together, just like we planned."

The Doctor grinned. "You are, as always, bloody brilliant."

o0o

Samuel Stephens sat with his long, lanky frame stretched out almost comfortably in one of the few chairs meant for a man. He was on his third cup of coffee when he spotted the Nobles entering the crowded lobby looking particularly pleased with themselves. They were both laughing as they made their way towards him. Despite his exhaustion, their obvious happiness immediately put him in a good mood. He couldn't resist his own broad grin at the thought that they had just spent a repeat of their night.

Hey, Doc - ma'am." The knowing look on his face sent Donna scarlet with embarrassment.

"Good morning, Samuel," the Doctor responded brightly.

Samuel swallowed his laugh at the sight of his boss' very pleased expression. These two definitely just had an incredibly happy repeat of their night. He hated to ruin it, but gave them an update anyway. "Eb and Tripp are outside with the wagon and your carriage. Before we go, you need to know Thomas and Will spent the night in leg-irons."

There was no mistaking the glint of anger in the Doctor's eyes or the wave of revulsion on his face. "Why?" was his only rage filled question.

"Now before you go off, it was their idea. Thomas insisted, in case slavers came through the sheds hunting runaways that might try hiding in plain sight. He told Eb and Tripp that had to look like everyone else. He hid the chains under his seat so you wouldn't see."

"Why, does everybody think that I need protecting," he snapped and then dropped his voice. "This is my plan, and I need to know if there is a risk that it's going to fall apart."

"Don't yell at me; I'm the one who camped outside your door watching for Simmons and his bunch all night," Sam said defensively. "Those two black boys have got it in their heads that you need defended. I'm just the messenger."

"Don't call them boys; their men," the Doctor growled and then drew a deep breath. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Boss," Sam spoke just above a whisper. "those men see you as their salvation; they just don't want anything to happen and you can't blame them.

"I don't, let's get this show on the road." He sound apologetic.

Bright sunshine greeted them as the three walked out to meet Thomas and Will standing by the buckboard and carriage. The two black men looked surprisingly happy after spending the night sleeping in chains.

Mornin', Boss." Thomas tipped his straw hat. "We got everything ready. Mr Tripp, he bought a basket of sandwiches for the new folks. Got 'em tucked under the wagon seat," the man spoke with deferential gratitude toward Tripp.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," the Doctor smacked his hands together. Minutes later, Will navigated the carriage through the crowded streets toward Chalmers street and the slave mart. They arrived on the north side of the Exchange where full slave pens were visible. Men and women sat or stood huddled against the dampness. Donna clutched the Doctor's hand with a death grip as they passed people wearing iron collars with prongs or bells attached. Donna spotted a woman with an iron dog collar and some sort of metal mouth guard that prevented her from being able to drink. The look of agony on her face sent a wave of shock through Donna as she glanced at the Doctor with a look of complete horror etched in her face.

"It's supposed to prevent them from running away. The prongs catch on the bushes, and the bells single their location," he explained without a trace of emotion in his voice.

Before she could ask about the mouth guard, Will pulled the team to a halt in front of the inspection pens.

"Head for the exit, Will. You and Thomas can wait there for everyone, okay?" The Doctor ordered as he helped Donna down. "Eb will watch out for you.

"Yes, Boss," the young man answered and clucked to the horses. The Doctor could only hope there would be no trouble as he watched Eb keep pace with the wagon.

"Allons-y," he quipped as he took Donna by the waist and with Samuel and Tripp close behind, they headed for the complex of three buildings that housed slaves.

With auction starting in less than an hour, The Doctor and Donna joined the throng of buyers and sellers looking to buy or sell what they perceived as livestock. It was difficult to imagine, but time wise, two months had passed since the day that he'd first made plans for this rescue. His hearts pounded with the anticipation at the idea of getting these folks at least started on the road home.

With his arm around firmly Donna's waist and with Tripp and Samuel close behind the Doctor led them to the inspection pens. Every face from his original visit was indelibly etched in his memory. He intended to obtain every single individual on his list without the humans any wiser. When he had them, he would try to help a few of the human slaves. What he truly wanted was to shut the whole damn thing down. But he couldn't. This mess had its own timeline, and there was nothing that he could do to change that.

Then he saw the Aurelian girl, frightened and shivering, standing next a heavily pregnant woman with empty eyes. He stood as close as possible and whispered to the girl in Aurelian, "I'm taking you home." She turned to meet his eyes and almost spoke, but he shook his head. The roar around him faded away as he focused on the girl. He barely heard Donna talking to the overseer.

"Why is she for sale? She looks like a good breeder, what's wrong with her?" Only he could hear the disgust in her voice, but this was a con and he knew she would play her part.

"The owner died, the family is selling everything," the guard answered.

He felt Donna tug on his arm. The conversation came back in focus when he glanced at her, .

"Does she have any other children with her?" Donna finished.

A look of hope sprang to the woman's eyes.

"Yes ma'am," the guard answered, "she has two fine young bucks and a future breeder."

Doctor?"

He smiled tenderly and nodded. They both turned to look at the woman wanting desperately to tell her that everything would be okay, but instead they moved on to finish this so-called inspection. When they escaped the oppressive building they made their way to the auctioneer table to register, give the officials their letter of credit and the required deposit. So far the list was up to twenty-one counting the family and the woman with the mouth guard.

o0o

"How many have we won, Doc?"

"Everyone that we've bidden on, so far it makes fourteen, They're taking a break, and I need to stretch," He said as he stood up. The difficult and long morning left them both a bit shell-shocked. They had not factored in their emotional cost into this venture. The look of pain on his face matched Donna's.

Donna rose from her seat. "I'll come with you." His disgust was clear to her, but well hid from anyone that didn't know him. This was another venture whose effect would be shoved behind walls.

"No, I'm going to see if I can get the others up on the block, and then we can get out of here. I'll be quick. Sam, stay with her, okay?" He squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm not a child, Dumbo," she called after his disappearing back.

The Doctor headed for the breezeway between the slave jail and the pens. As he reached the cobblestone path, he saw the broad shoulders of Thomas leaving the other end of the hall. He couldn't see Eb or Will which notched up his level of concern. The smells of the pens drifted toward him making the need to get out in the open even more urgent. He passed under the first brick archway unaware that four men were following him. When he reached the second archway a cough startled him, and he slowed his pace. He wasn't ready for the pair of hands that came out of nowhere pulling him into the shadows. "Hello, Doctor." Simmons growled.

"Mr Simmons; Samuel said that you were in town. How's your business working out for you?"

"How much money you got left, Doctor Noble," the man sneered.

"Well, not that it's your business but none with me. I'm not very good with money: what do you want Mr Simmons?"

"We think that you're hiding three runaways out at that place of your'n. You drop out of nowhere, start gatherin' up slaves and they're livin' high, better'n then some whites that are their betters." The man was barely a hands width from the Doctor's face as he spewed his hatred.

"Well-fed, well cared for stock work better than half-starved, half dead ones. How I treat them, is none of your business. Don't test me Simmons! I am a peaceful man, but I don't like threats!"

Without bothering to respond, Simmons sent fist into the Doctor's gut knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees. "Did your mother teach you to punch like that?" the Doctor gasped. "Not much heft behind it."

Simmons' compatriots hauled him back to his feet. "Where's your money, funny man?" Simmons whispered threateningly in his ear.

"I literally have no idea: Bank of London, Charleston National, my ship; like I said - I am rubbish when it comes to money."

"Well then," Simmons snarled as he sent his fist into the Doctor's face, "guess we'll have to ask the Missus, huh."

The two thugs holding him weren't ready for the Doctor when he snarled an oath, lurched forward and head-butted Simmons in the face. The man came back up with blood pouring from his nose. "Hold this bastard!"

Simmons sent first one and then another fist into the Doctor's face. As he sagged under the blows, he saw a pair of black hands reach for the man holding him, sending him across the cobblestone path. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the pens followed by Thomas crumpling next to the Doctor. As blackness threatened to take him, Simmons' powerful kicks to his ribs, propelled him into the hallway away from Thomas.

A hand lifted him by his hair and a raspy, alcohol scented voice breathed heavily against his ear, "I think; I'll go see how a redhead tastes you British scum-sucking nigger lover." A last kick struck and then his hand exploded with pain as a foot slammed down. All he could hear were rapidly departing boots striking the cobblestones.

The Doctor sucked air into his burning lungs and began a slow crawl back to Thomas. He struggled against new hands that prevented him from reaching the inert man. "Doc, it's okay, I've got you," Sam reassured him.

"Thomas," the Doctor groaned as he struggled to reach Thomas' still form. "They killed Thomas."

Samuel looked over at Tripp who shook his head, "he's alive, bullet looks like it when through. I think, he hit his head on the way down."

All the Doctor heard was an ever-increasing crowd of strange voices and feet surrounding him. He desperately clutched Samuel's shirt. "Donna... Simmons - they are going after Donna."

"She's safe, I sent Eb to stay with her when you didn't come back. Somebody get a doctor down here!"

"Donna," the Doctor moaned against Sam, "protect my Donna," he moaned again as he gave in to the darkness.

o0o

"What the bloody hell happened?" Donna raged at the constable who appeared at her side only moments before.

"We're not sure Mrs Noble. All I know is that he someone attacked him, and shot your slave when he tried to protect him."

She pushed her way through the crowded entrance to the breezeway. "Get out of my way," she pushed past an overweight woman obstructing her path. The constable, Eb and Will were right behind her. Donna could hear the epithets thrown at Will as he followed and she whirled, screaming angrily at the crowd to shut up and back off. She reached and pulled Will through.

When they reached the centre of the breezeway, Donna nearly went to her knees. She barely felt the constable and Eb steadying her. Laid out in front of her was the source of her greatest fear. The Doctor lay on the ground with his head in Sam's lap and his leg bent under as a nineteenth century doctor worked to stabilise his fractured hand. Thomas was leaning against a brick post, ashen but awake. The look on his face was a mixture of pain and utter shame.

"Miss Donna, I'm sorry," he said weakly when he saw her. "I was movin' the team, and I didn't seem 'em 'till it was too late."

"It's alright Thomas," Donna said tightly as she dropped beside the Doctor."How bad is it?" she asked the doctor as he finished strapping the splint.

"Are you his wife?"

"No, you bloody fool, I'm the damn maid. Of course, I am. Answer my question."

"Well madam, he's got a concussion," the man sounded offended, "and probably some broken ribs. I won't know until I can do a proper exam. They stomped his hand, breaking his wrist and hand. The punches to his face broke his nose. That's why he has so much blood on his face. I've called for a stretcher."

"What about Thomas?"

"Who's Thomas?" the doctor looked confused.

"The man leaning against the post, you twit."

"Your slave? I don't take care of slaves," he answered sounding disgusted.

"Samuel, what about Thomas?"

"He's lost some blood, but he'll be okay."

Donna reached under the edge of her bodice and brought out a money wrap and thrust it into Samuel's hand along with the sketches the Doctor had left with her. "Seven are on the list. Make sure we get these seven," she ordered. "Get Thomas help, and then meet us at -" Donna looked at the doctor.

"Roper Hospital on Queen and Logan," he answered curtly. "They can take your man to the coloured side."

The sound of hooves clicking on the cobblestones shifted their attention to the enclosed black wagon. "Careful," the doctor ordered the men who were sliding his patient on the stretcher.

As Donna moved to follow, she turned back to look at Sam and the constable and spoke with rage in her voice. "You find Simmons and the bunch of pigs who did this. Samuel, keep his trust."

"Yes ma'am." Samuel nodded "I will make him proud."

As the wagon pulled off, the constable glanced over at Samuel, "I have a feeling Matt Simmons and his bunch are in for a world of hurt from that feisty redhead."

"You have no idea," Sam said grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

Roper Hospital stood at the corner of Queen and Logan. They'd completed the stunning, Italianate style building just five years before . When she was helped from back of the wagon, Donna had to admit that she was impressed with the size and beauty of the building. She wasn't sure what she expected, perhaps an old brick building filled with germs and unclean hands, but not this. The large, white building reminded her of the Moor castles that she had visited in Spain. Turrets stood at each corner of the four story centre portion of the building with three story wings extending on each side. Arches marked each outdoor walkways of each floor. Ornate railings protected patients who might want to enjoy the fresh air. She half expected to see Sisters moving through the halls. Instead, she saw women in either black or grey dresses and white aprons with starched white collars. Prim, pleated, and stiff cap covered their heads. The women scurried about the ward overseeing male attendants who provided personal care to injured and ill male patients.

But this was 1858, and she wasn't letting the Doctor out of her sight. She followed the stretcher bearers as they carried him to a room where Donna met a second somber physician who muttered something about needing to exam him and asked her to wait. She sat outside the room watching the prim, stiff nurses exit and then return with barely a nod in her direction. 150 years out of her own time, she realised that not much had changed in the care of patient's families. She felt utterly alone and downright terrified. This was not anywhere in their plans. Her heart pounded with anxiety. She already had her story in place if the perception ring he wore as a wedding band failed to cover his two hearts. If there was anything to be grateful for in this fiasco, it was that Simmons had stomped on his right hand, leaving the ring intact on his left.

Donna rose from the wooden bench to paced the polished oak floors. The sight of a black man mopping the floor made her wonder how Thomas was doing. She was sure that Samuel had sent either Tripp or Eb to watch over him. Donna turned away to resume her pacing.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted her worried thinking. Expecting to see a doctor, Donna whirled to see a police officer. The man looked remarkably like the pictures of Victorian Bobbies in her history book from school. "I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs Noble, but I must ask you a couple of questions. First, is anyone with you?"

"Yes," her voice trembled, "my overseer and two of our men are here. One of them is with our man in the coloured wing,"

"Madam, could your husband tell you whether or not it was your slave that attacked him? A witness has come forward saying that."

"The witness is lying!" Donna spit the words in fury. "A man named Simmons and his gang of cutthroats did this. Thomas was defending my husband. They shot him down like a wild dog, and when you find him, I want that bastard charged with attempted murder."

"Madam, I..." The man stammered, shocked of her language. "You have had a shock Madam, I'm sorry. I know you are not from here, but we can't charge a white man with attempted murder on a slave."

"No, but he intended to murder and rob my husband. He also threatened me... Samuel." She almost fainted with relief when she saw the man who had become their running down the hallway toward her.

"How is he," Samuel asked plainly worried about his employer.

"I don't know. This - officer thinks Thomas did this."

Samuel turned to look at the officer. "Before he passed out, my boss identified his attacker as Matthew Simmons. The slave was defending his master. There is no crime in that, is there?"

"No, bit unusual, but no. I will send out telegrams for the other towns to watch out for Simmons."

Samuel turned back to Donna. "Mrs Noble, it will be okay." he tried to reassure her.

"Sam, they haven't come out yet. It's been too long.

"He was pretty banged up, but it won't be long."

"What about our purchases?"

"We have all twenty-one on your list. Eb went to check on Thomas. If he's okay, we'll take him home in the buckboard."

"Who's with them, that bastard might come back!"

"We thought about that. The police have assigned a couple of constables to guard them until we get back."

"Mrs Noble?" Donna turned to see the nurse calling her. "The doctor would like you to come in. Your husband is regaining consciousness."

Donna cast a worried glance at Samuel and followed the woman back to the room. When she walked in, she couldn't help gasping at the sight of his bruised face. They had applied a thick, heavy cast to his hand and wrist to stabilise his fracture. He groaned as he returned to awareness. She hesitated, unsure whether to rush to his side or wait for him to call her.

"Talk to him, Mrs Noble. It's imperative that we keep him calm," the doctor advised as he reached to pull her to the bedside."

"Oi, what did you do? I can't let you go anywhere." She tenderly brushed the hair away from his eyes. "You're going to have a truly epic shiner. Gramps would be so proud."

"Thomas?" he gasped.

"Thomas is fine. He is in the coloured wing of with Eb keeping guard. We managed to secure everyone one on the list. Do you here me, everyone. The police have them under guard."

"Get me out of here, I want to go home," he mumbled. "Get Thomas and get us out of here before they decide to uses leeches or something. I hate leeches."

"Is he strong enough for me to take home?" Donna turned to the doctor.

"If he rides in a buckboard."

"Fine, I'll be right back." Donna kissed the Doctor's forehead and swept out of the room to where Samuel paced the hallway. "Find me a buckboard, Make sure two mattresses are in the back. We are taking them home."

"You sure? Did that doctor say it was okay?

Donna couldn't remember the last time that she felt so controlled by rage . She stepped up to Sam leaving no doubt what was going to happen. "I am taking everyone home! Find - me - a - bloody buckboard!"

"Yes ma'am, give me an hour and I will be back." Samuel turned to Tripp, "Tripp, watch over her."

"Tripp," Donna ordered the man who now felt caught in the middle

"Take me to see Thomas."

"Yes ma'am."

Donna returned to the Doctor's room, and swept in with the same authority that she'd shown in the hallway. She made her way back to the Doctor's side, leaned down and gently kissed his forehead again. "I'm going with Tripp to check on Thomas. Samuel is bringing the buckboard. As soon as I can, we are all going home." She gently kissed him without caring that the other people in the room looked embarrassed.

"Let's go," she ordered Tripp.

"Ma'am, Thomas is on a ward with all black men," Tripp protested obviously wanting to protect her dignity.

"I won't look!" She snapped as she marched angrily to the hospital's coloured wing where they found few attendants to care for patients. Where art graced the halls of the white half of the hospital, the coloured half was little more than clean. Donna marched to the central desk, and much to the shock of the attendant demanded to see Thomas. The man stammered something about rules, but when he received a tongue lashing, he led Donna to Thomas' ward. She rushed forward when she saw Will sitting on a backless bench with Eb looking as alone as she had felt.

The instant they saw her, they both rose to meet her. "Ma'am," will stammered, "he's going to be okay. He's real sorry, ma'am. Please, I'm beggin ya, don't sell him."

"Oh my God, Will what would - never mind. No one is getting sold. He's a bloody hero as far as I'm concerned. I need to make sure that he can travel and then we're taking him and the Doctor home." She ignored the stunned expressions of the attendants when she patted Will's arm to reassure him. "Let's see Thomas."

Thomas looked ashen against the white sheets as he lay apparently sleeping. They had wrapped a heavy dressing around his shoulder and under his arms. Fresh blood had seeped through to the top of the dressing. A fly buzzed around his shoulder. At the sight of the wounded man, bitter anger swept through Donna. The man who had done nothing wrong now lay wounded for defending the Doctor. She swore to find some way to make Simmons pay, even if she had to sue him for destruction of private property. She wanted to scream her outrage when the Constable informed her that there were no legal ramifications for shooting Thomas. The only charges that would be brought would be for the assault against the Doctor and attempted theft.

Donna drew a breath to calm her anger and stepped past an attendant in order to see Thomas. She forced the bitter taste of her own fury down before she reached to disturb his sleep. "We gave him laudanum," a southern male voice said from behind her.

Donna turned back to see a man in a white frock. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Roberts. I am this hospital's only doctor for people of colour."

"Well, since you are obviously overwhelmed," Donna snapped as she stepped back from the man whose breath smelled of alcohol. "we will take Thomas home."

"You his owner?"

"My husband is, and he is upstairs recovering from a beating. Thomas stopped it and was shot down by the attackers. Now you get him ready. Put a fresh dressing on that wound and prepare enough pain medicine to keep him comfortable."

"If you don't mind me saying, Madam, this is a little unusual. Most owners don't care if their slaves are comfortable."

"Yeah, well Sunshine, most - owners don't have slaves that are willing to die to protect them. My husband came here to start a new life. He is a kind and gentle man with an iron rod for a spine. He despises cruelty, but he needed a work force. He's spent weeks gathering one to rebuild a rundown plantation. He treats that workforce with dignity and for those slave catchers to beat him..." She forced herself to breathe. "Now, I am taking Thomas home. You get - your staff to get him ready." Donna turned and leaned over Thomas, gently shaking him awake.

"Mistress?" he said still groggy from the drug, "I's sorry, Mistress. I's sorry, you gonna sell old Thomas?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Mam would put toadstool in my porridge." Donna chuckled. Don't you know that she's cast her eye on you? We're going home, Thomas. Mr Stephens is bringing a buckboard and then we're all going home."

"You have twenty minutes, Doctor." Donna's dress swung as she whirled around to face the man. "Don't keep me waiting. Eb, you stay with Will and Thomas."

Donna walked off the word with Tripp quick-stepping to keep up with her. Her next stop was the buckboard sitting under a magnolia tree on the hospital grounds. Six police officers surrounded the wagon guarding its passengers. The officers moved to block her approach until a voice identified her. "That's the owner's wife, gentlemen." The auctioneer who had registered their sales walked around to meet her. "How is your husband, ma'am? Nothing like this has ever happened before. We are so sorry."

"Thank you and thank you for staying with our - property." The word stuck in her throat. "My husband is in pain and a little confused, but he'll recover. Our overseer is bringing another buckboard to take him and Thomas home. I need this wagon moved by the entrance so we can all leave together."

"Yes ma'am."

Donna looked at the twenty-one souls huddled in the back of the freight wagon. She had never felt such a burning anger. She had no idea how the Doctor had spent decade upon decade fighting injustices. It was no wonder he was so closed off. Now, because of the stupid laws, she couldn't even order their chains removed. At least the hated collars were gone. Donna wanted to sob when the woman forced by her cruel former owner to wear a mouth mask turned to look at her with empty eyes. The despicable thing was also finally gone. What Donna saw in the broken woman's eyes fuelled her hatred. All Donna could think of was getting out of this town and out of this century.

Donna chuckled at poor Tripp as she headed back to the wards. From the look on his face, he was getting worn out trying to keep up with her. "You alright, Mr Evans?"

"Yes ma'am." the man skip-ran to get next to her. "Mind if I ask a question, Mrs Noble?"

"I suppose, go ahead."

"Does anybody ever tell you no?"

Donna stopped and looked at Tripp squarely. If he got rid of the beard, she doubted that he would look more than 35. She staightened her back and with a firm voice responded. "Until I met my husband, no was my middle name. Everyone that I knew started a sentence with the words Donna - no, That man has taught me to stand up for two things. One, myself and two, for what's right." Donna stopped and took a breath before she finished. "You think that I'm overstepping my boundaries, don't you? You think that I should sit back be all frail and silly."

"No ma'am. I've just never met a woman quite like you. I can't see you ever actin' frail or silly. If you stay here, this county will never be the same."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

21/Nov/2012 13:54

**_A/N Please review and be honest, tell me what you think_**

* * *

By the time Donna finished climbing up the stairs to retrieve the medical kit left Donna was shaking with exhaustion. When she opened the box and found the hypospray laying where she had packed it weeks ago, it didn't take long to decide to use it. Several good thing came out of their crash on Aurelia. First she discovered that Gallifrey houses were sentient. she loved their little Quonset Hut in the forest. She discovered the beauty of a planet that harboured exotic animals and she learned that she didn't fall apart in life and death situations. She also learned how to use the TARDIS' first aid equipment - beginning with emergency drugs.

She'd packed the hypospray next to the med-scanner and made sure the packing and rolls of bandages protected the precious device. There were five vials each colour coded to show their function. The odd shapes of Gallifreyan script told their name but the colour described their purpose. The red vial was general anesthesia in a bottle. In tiny amounts, it controlled excruciating pain. The little green vial contained a general stimulant mixed with a neurological anti-inflammatory. In tiny doses, it would clear thinking and improve energy fo at least a couple of hours. The blue vial was for general pain relief, the white was a powerful antibiotic and immune system booster and the yellow was a general sedative.

Donna didn't think twice about locking the green vial into the injector, closed her eyes and pressed it against her neck. It stung for just a second, but then she felt its effects begin to flow through her body. The shaking stopped, and the mental fog lifted. When she opened her eyes, she could think again.

She replaced the vial in its spot and reached for the white vial. She double-checked the list that the Doctor had made up for her after they left Aurelia. In addition to the vials, she had skin glue, tissue generator, everything needed for first aid - staring in the 30th century and beyond. Except for the bandages, none of it could be seen in 1858. She closed the case, threw a shawl around her shoulders and headed back down the stairs. At least, she could help Thomas and then she would scan the others on the sly.

"Sally, come with me," she called as she swept out of the house ignoring the stunned expressions of everyone in the house.

"You know," Tripp looked at Eb, "I am finding me a red-headed woman like that. She just gets up and marches on."

"I don't know, Tripp. I think that female is one of a kind." The older man chuckled.

* * *

"Thank you, Cora. Can you see to the others? Find out if anyone needs treatment?" Donna excused the young woman sitting with Thomas.

"Sally," Donna looked at the woman. "You know, that I know what you really are, right?"

"Yes ma'am?" She nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, ma'am," the woman asked confused by the question.

"Good, do you remember what a med scanner is?"

The woman nodded solemnly.

"I need to use a med scanner on Thomas, but no-one else can see. Can you watch the door?"

"I haven't seen anything from my time in over twenty years." She murmured softly when Donna brought the scanner out. She flashed a smile at Donna. "No one is coming in this room. Miss Donna?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out about us? The Doctor never said."

"He picked up a distress call, a date and a set of coördinates. He showed up here and ran bio-scans discovering what someone was doing. Our bio scans showed that every alien is within a fifty mile circle of this property. We decided to find out what was going on and put a stop it."

"Thank you." Tears threatened in Sally's eyes. I want to see my own time before I die."

Donna grinned as she pulled out the scanner. Let's start with getting everybody healthy - starting with Thomas."

The look on Sally's face reminded Donna of a child at Christmas. "We really are going to get out of here, aren't we, Miss Donna?" she said with a hopefulness that Donna had never heard in her voice before.

"Yes, we are," Donna answered firmly as she ran the scanner over Thomas' inert body. "Thomas?" she called gently.

Thomas groaned as he opened his eyes. "Mistress?"

"Thomas, do you remember what a hypospray is?"

* * *

The clock on the mantle struck twelve times as Donna walked back into the house. The house had gone quiet with most of the men gone to their own beds. Sam returned to his boys at his cabin. That left Eb and Tripp stretched out in the second spare room. Donna crept quietly across the wooden floors trying to avoid the places where the boards creaked. She eased quietly in the spare room to find Miriam asleep in front of the fire and Mam sitting next to the Doctor. She wondered what bit of magic Mam had used to get him to sleep.

"How's Thomas, Miss Donna?" the woman whispered

"He's going to be okay, What did you do to this one?"

"Threatened him with my skillet iffin he didn't settle. Almost as bad as Miriam when she was little."

"Donna chuckled. "Take Miriam and go to bed. We'll be fine." Donna tried to stifle her own exhausted yawn.

"Miss Donna, you need to sleep."

"I will; it's not the first time I've curled up next to him after an escapade," She answered quietly.

When they were alone, Donna pulled the foot stool over and started to settle in next to him. twenty-four hours ago, they lay wrapped in each other's arms making mad, passionate love. She remembered every touch, every caress, every shared stroke from those hours. Now, he lay battered and broken because he stood against an evil man alone and outnumbered. For the second time, in just a few months, she was sitting vigil. She spread the quilt over her lap and let the hypnotic power of firelight pull her into sleep.

The sound of a branch tapping against the window brought the Doctor out of a deep sleep. He lifted his head expecting to see Mam, but found Donna asleep in the chair next to him instead. She had pulled the quilt up to her chin, and she had cuddled against the chair's wing. She looked peaceful and - cute. He wasn't sure that she would appreciate that characterisation, but none the less, it was accurate.

"Donna - Donna?" the Doctor called quietly.

At the sound of his voice, she shifted in her sleep. The Doctor reached for her and brushed his finger tips against hers. The reaction to his touch wasn't quite what he expected as she leapt from the chair wild-eyed and disoriented. Donna stood there for several seconds before she turned looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he whispered in a husky voice. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"You alright," she asked as she cleared her throat.

"Stiff, have a pounding headache and have to go to the loo, but other than that, I'm ready for round two."

"Oi, I need a vacation first." She glanced around until she spotted the chamberpot. "Does this remind you of anything?" she quipped as she pulled the covers back. "At least, this time your legs work." she grinned as she slid an arm under his shoulders and helped him stand.

"Uhm, do you mind?"

"Seriously? I took care of you after you crashed the TARDIS, and last night we danced half the night away and now your shy?" she fussed as she turned away.

"Oi."

"So," he said as he dropped heavily on the edge of the bed. "How are things."

"I scanned Thomas to make sure he was basically healthy and then used the hypospray. I showed Sally how to be sneaky and scan our folks. The five humans are settled in the last cabin. I think number six will be here before long. We have ten female aliens and six males. Someone whipped three of the men before they went to that disgusting auction. We used a poultice that Mam and Cora made up on their backs. They were too skittish even to think about going near them with a hypospray. They are all malnourished. You should have seen Sally with that scanner: she was like a kid at Christmas."

"Donna, be careful. The last thing we need is that Sam or one of the others sees a med scanner. We may be here for weeks yet."

"Don't worry, Sally will guard it with her life. I think she finally believes we will take them home."

"Yeah, about that. Her home is gone. The best we might do is off this planet and back to the right century. Thomas and the Aurelian girl will be easier." A spasm brought a groan from the Doctor as he tried to straighten to relieve the weight of a plaster cast.

"You need to lay down," Donna ordered gently as she grabbed the medkit before helping him lay back. "Which one do you get," she teased as she pulled out the hypospray."

"As much as I hate to admit, I do need something for pain."

"Blue vial it is then, what setting?"

"Four, maybe five." He grimaced as another spasm struck. Donna placed the unit to his neck and pressed the button. "What about the bone or tissue re-generator?" she asked as she brushed his hair from his eyes. The swelling had spread to his right eye and he sounded as if he had a severe cold.

"No, unfortunately, I stuck us on the slow path. If I wake up tomorrow looking brand new, it might look just a little suspicious. There is only so much a perception filter will hide, even one made by me," he said sarcastically. As it is, I heal faster than humans. Superior physiology and all." His face began to relax as his pain eased. "Donna?"

"Yeah, Spaceman?"

"We are ditching this damn cast in the morning," he grumbled.

Donna tucked the quilts around him, and as she leaned over to kiss his forehead, he cupped her chin and brought her face to his.

"You're too bruised and swollen to snog properly."

"Hypospray was remarkably effective." He raised his left hand to wiggle his fingers. "This hand still works. I bet, I could do remarkable things with this hand." His tired, lop-sided grin and glazed eyes gave him a slightly crazed look. He pulled Donna to him, kissing her as he ran the fingers of his good hand through her hair. He swallowed the pain-filled moan that wanted to escape; refusing to let it over-ride his need to have Donna close. When they broke, the pain medicine was already easing him to sleep. "I love you, Donna Noble," he murmured as his hand dropped to his side and his eyes drifted close.

"Yeah," she whispered back, "I love you too, you great, big outer-space dunce." Donna whispered as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

"Miss Donna," Miriam called as she gently shook Donna awake. "There is doctors here - from the city."

"What?" Donna stirred; blinking in the dimly lit room. She turned to look at Miriam with sleep filled eyes. "Who's here?"

"Doctors from the city. Should I open his curtains."

"Uhm, no. He had a restless night. I finally had to give him something for the pain. Let him sleep for now." Donna pulled her shawl around as Miriam took her quilt. "Come on."

As Donna headed for the drawing-room, she caught a glimpse of her image in the mirror. Not only was she still in the same dress, but it was rumpled and mud-splattered, with dried spots blood on her sleeves. Tendrils of hair hung loose around her face. Dark circles under her eyes added to her look of exhaustion. She stood there for a second just chuckling at herself. She finally reached up and pulled out the four long pins still holding her hair up, shook her long locks free, and then finger combed the behind her ears.

She walked out to find two men standing in front of the fireplace. Both doctors had made the journey from Charleston. She didn't know why, but that surprised her, especially seeing Doctor Roberts. "Gentlemen." Her voice cracked with exhaustion. Almost out of nowhere, Miriam was at her side with a cup of hot tea. Donna smiled at the girl, genuinely grateful as she took a swallow as she gestured for the men to sit. She rolled her eyes at the time on the mantle clock. It was already after nine.

"Mrs Noble," Doctor Carter spoke, "if you don't mind my saying this; you look as if you have had little sleep. Won't you let me get a nurse to sit with your husband."

"Thank you, but I have cared for him before. It's getting to be a pattern," she said jokingly. "Now, what can I do for you both this morning?"

"We're here to see our patients." Carter answered as he shared a look with Roberts that said they clearly thought she bordered on exhausted hysteria.

"My husband is still asleep, I haven't seen Thomas since midnight, but I am guessing, he's asleep too. Miriam," she looked at the girl. "Can you get Mam or Cora."

"Yes, Mistress."

The two men watched the girl disappear replaced a moment later by the large black woman whose expression reflected not only her distrust of strangers, but seemed to have a permanently etched scowl on her face.

"Mistress?" Mam said quietly without taking her eyes off the white strangers.

"Have you seen Thomas this morning?"

"Yes, ma'am, I took him some rabbit stew. It was more broth than stew. Sally sent it back empty. She said he was starvin' for more."

"Well," Doctor Roberts spoke, "I have to admit, I am surprised. Must be that African blood. I'll just - check his wound while I am here. Is there an overseer to show me the way."

"Sam will be either already be down there or is patrolling our boundaries against Simmons. His men tried threatened us on the way home. The only reason we weren't attacked is the armed guard that came with us. If you want to see him, Mam will show you the way."

"Oh my dear Mrs Noble, I am so sorry. You must think we are barbaric."

Donna ignored him. "Doctor, you can follow Mam or not. Doctor Carter, if you follow me, I'll let you see my husband." Donna smiled inwardly. She had become used to that phrase, my husband.

When she passed the stairs without even glance, he shot her a concerned look. "The master of a house isn't usually kept in a back room," he said derisively.

"He is when he can't climb the stairs and refused to be carried because it's unmanly," Donna retorted tersely.

"Mrs Noble I understand that you are over-wrought, but I can think of no reason for you to display such an -"

"Attitude, Doctor. You haven't seen attitude. I am tired, and I am very angry. We came here to start a new life. So far, I have witnessed barbaric cruelty, been insulted for my red hair and - what else - oh yes, had my husband beaten half to death by thugs. You haven't come close to seeing my attitude, Sunshine." She stopped in front of a door with her hand on the brass knob. She forced herself to breathe. "He was still sleeping when I came out. He was in a lot of pain during the night and was restless. I didn't want to, but I finally gave him a small dose of laudanum." Donna wondered if everyone travelling with the Doctor became so adept at lying on the fly.

"Quite right."

Loud snoring greeted them when they walked. The doctor walked over to see the Doctor asleep with his mouth open and breathing loudly. The entire left side of his face, from his split lip to his bruised and swollen eye. "It actually looks better than I expected," the doctor commented as he checked the Doctor's bruised fingers.

"We kept cold packs on his face as much as possible. Mam made up a poultice for swelling, so we used that too."

"Well let's listen to his chest."

Donna froze as he pulled out a contraption with two velvet covered short tubes with ivory ear pieces connected by a hinge. The end had a large, flared chest piece carved from ebony wood. The cumbersome device can't possibly be accurate, Donna thought. The doctor pulled the quilts down and listened carefully to each side of the Doctor's chest. Donna watched carefully for any sign that he could hear two hearts, but he remained expressionless.

"Well," he said as he stood up, "His breathing is noisy, but I don't hear any sign of congestion in his lungs, so that's good. Let's wake him up and check his mental functions. If there is no confusion, I think he can sit up today."

"Hey, Sunshine." She shook the Doctor gently.

"Donna - Simmons - window..." he mumbled incoherently.

Donna looked up and heard a the tree branch hitting up against the pane. "It's the wind, silly. You're dreaming. We're safe, can you wake up properly?"

The Doctor shifted and opened his eyes to see nothing but her face. He smiled at her. "Hey, Ginger."

"Oi, when did I started getting called ginger, Dumbo." She chuckled softly as she moved his hair from his eye,

"Donna?"

"Yeah, why is there a strange man standing behind you?"

"Well, now we know you can see. He's Doctor Carter from the hospital. You probably don't remember him."

"He has leeches?"

"No, you were worried that he would use the leeches."

"Right. You want to move slightly to the right, please." He waggled his brows at her until she moved. "Doctor Carter, you have me at a disadvantage, I don't remember meeting you."

"Considering, sir, that you were unconscious at the time that is understood. I need to ask you a couple of questions which might seem silly. First, do you know where you are this morning?"

"I am in the, iI messed up so bad my wife, and best friend won't let me sleep on the same floor/i room - I think."

"Oi you," Donna protested. "I'll get your tea."

"Do you mind helping me up, Doctor Carter," The Doctor asked through a grunt.

"So," the Doctor asked Carter once he was on feet, "why are you here?"

"I beg your pardon, I believe I explained that to you." the man answered as he stepped back.

"Doctor Carter, when I bought this place, there were two things that I checked out. One, the condition of the place and two, the nearness of a physician in case my wife became ill. I believe, the protocol would be that you would give her a letter to carry to him. Since you didn't - why are you here?"

"The man snorted, "Honestly: to check out the man whose formidable wife could garner an army to escort her husband and a bunch of slaves home. You were quite the talk of the town yesterday."

"Well, I didn't intend that to happen," the Doctor answered as dropped heavily into the chair. He studied Carter for a long moment before he spoke. "You should know Doctor, I don't why, but I have the strangest feeling that you know Simmons. If you do, tell him for me; I don't like threats against the people I love. Tell him: I'm coming. My wife will show you the way out."

"Doctor Noble, I believe that your head injury has left your thinking - muddled." The man answered as he put on his hat, gathered his medical bag and walked out.

He spoke as he passed Donna, "Good day, Mrs Noble. I will ask the local physician to follow-up your husband's care."

"What did you do to him?" Donna asked as she handed him his tea.

"Get Sam, Donna."

"What did you learn?" Carter asked as he met Roberts on the veranda.

"Not much, I'm afraid. He has quite the set up down there. The cabins are well-built with porches front and back with a place for a garden in the back. He's turned the barn into a dormitory for the men. I've never seen a better set up nor have I ever seen negroes so devoted to an owner."

"What about the overseer or his men. They must have said something?"

"Not a word. He must be paying a lot for their silence."

"Tell me, Vincent, what's man's game?"

"Don't know, Harold, let's get back to Charleston."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Sorry for the delay. I spent the last few days focusing on finishing the NaNo writers challenge and I did it. I am very proud of me.:)) Please review and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

"I want Thanksgiving." Donna announced as she walked from the drawing-room to the veranda.

"Why?" the Doctor asked from his place where he rocked in Donna's favourite rocker.

She still winced when she saw the marks on his face. Thanks to Mam's poultices, the swelling was gone, but his face was still a bruised mess. They had changed the cast out for a programmable polymer that bonded to keep his wrist correctly positioned. Instead of choosing a colour, they'd programmed it to look like the original cast. The much lighter cast eliminated the weight on his fracture and eased the ache. Choosing the slow path meant he just suffered the pain from his broken ribs. He spent the last couple of days sharing the veranda with Thomas who usually occupied the other rocker, and the women apparently enjoyed waiting on them. For the most part, it wasn't too bad. But for the moment, Thomas was visiting Mam leaving the Doctor alone - on the veranda - half listening to Donna.

"We're in America, at a time when they celebrated with real food, not that stuff that comes from a can and it seems the thing to do. I also want a proper Christmas. Twice."

"Why twice?" he answered drowsily.

"Once here with all our friends and then we hop in the TARDIS and visit with Mum and Gramps. We can do a proper Christmas here. Buy something for Sam's boys in Charleston. Use the TARDIS to get gifts for the kids that are from this time, or even make toys for the kids, so we aren't messing up the whole time-space continuum thing."

"How many kids are we talking here?"

"Well there's Miriam and Sam's three boys. That's four, plus the new family - she had three. Bill and Suzie have two, so that's nine..."

"Nine - we have nine children here? Why don't I ever see nine children?"

"Because, until we went to Charleston, you spent most of the time gone. The kids do what kids do. Sam's boys take care of his chickens and his cow, Bill and Suzie's are responsible for slopping the hogs and feeding the chickens and the new ones don't have the energy to do more than sweep the dormitory. I'm still trying to convince them to play."

The Doctor started giggling and almost began laughing before he clutched his ribs. "Please, I can't laugh; it hurts. Ow!" He pouted when she smacked his arm.

"What are you laughing at," she said sounding very hurt.

"Two things. One: the sight of you plucking a wild turkey and two: more importantly, you dressed up as Mrs Claus. I am not going down a chimney," he declared.

"You are - so..." Donna smacked his arm again and stormed off. "I will have my Thanksgiving, dunce!" she yelled as the door slammed shut.

Part of him felt just a little rotten, but then the thought of his Donna plucking a wild turkey rose up, and the giggles came again. Thirty seconds later, he held his ribs as he tried extremely hard to swallow his laughter.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Thomas?" he answered as stifled a chuckle.

"What did you do to Miss Donna, she's madder than a wet hen." Thomas asked as he came from the side of the house.

"Weell, I might have made her a little upset. She wants Thanksgiving and I sort of - maybe laughed - a little."

"Well, Nat can take her to Church, she can praise the Lord with the rest of them."

"No - she doesn't want to give thanks. Well, actually, she probably does, but she really wants is to do Thanksgiving. You know; the big meal, Turkey, pies - lots of company, it's an American thing especially up north," the Doctor tried to explain.

"What you going to - " Thomas started.

"Hey, Doc." Sam walked up. "How ya feelin'," he asked.

"Better. Sam, have you ever celebrated Thanksgiving?"

"We did when my Sarah was alive. It was a Quaker thing, but not since why?"

"Miss Donna wants a proper Thanksgiving," Thomas said solemnly.

"You're going to do it for her, right? After everythin', she's been through with all this mess?" Sam asked with a note of concern.

"Hadn't thought of it like that," the Doctor said thoughtfully as he straightened up. "She has gone through a lot. She's still worried Simmons will show up here at the house. She never says, but..."

"Doc, what do we have to do?" Sam interrupted his rambling.

"Thanksgiving is Thursday, can we pull it together in three and half days? I mean we're talking a bloody feast here. There are at least eighty people to feed."

"I'll get Mam," Thomas said as he pushed himself from the rocker.

"I'll get the boys, and we'll go hunting. Doc, what are you going to do?"

"I make one hell of a pumpkin pie?"

"You cook?" Sam and Thomas both said together.

"Had to, I spent a while alone before I met Donna and frankly - Donna can't fry eggs. We've always had someone else do that for us." The Doctor thought of all the meals eaten in restaurants, or that just miraculously showed up in the TARDIS' warmer."

"Doc." Sam stepped up and tapped the Doctor's slippered foot off the rail. "Get to makin' them pies," he said with a chuckle.

"Mam," the Doctor called to the woman as she came from the kitchen.

"Yes Suh, Doctor?" she answered as she headed over to him. "What you doin' off the veranda. Miss Donna will be madder than she already is," she fussed.

He ran his good hand through his hair and then tugged his ear. "I sort of need a favour."

Mam cocked her head sideways. "What you need from old Mam."

"Donna wants a proper Thanksgiving, do you know what that is?"

"'Course I do. Cyprus Hill would have it every year. We'd start plannin' weeks before."

"So its to late now, to do it right?"

"You want Thanksgiving?

"Donna wants everyone to celebrate." he flashed a cheeky grin at her. "Can we - please?"

"For Miss Donna, I'll do somethin' Don't you worry. We can do most of the cookin' in the houses. You need to find a way to get her out of the house."

* * *

The climb to the second floor left the Doctor breathless aching. It was nothing compared to the guilt ridden trek down a hallway to Donna's door. He was sure the hall had grown to the size of a small planet. He stood in front of her closed door trying to think how he could make up for his short-sightedness as he gently knocked while calling her name. So far it wasn't working. She refused to answer the door.

"Come on Donna, please. Does it matter that my chest is really hurting?" he called plaintively, "Please. I'm sorry that I laughed."

"What do you want?" she threw the door back as she wiped her puffy eyes.

The sight of her tear-stained face took him aback. The plans that floated through his head vanished at the sight of her tears. Oh, Donna, I am so sorry."

"One day, I just wanted one day." She sobbed.

"I know." He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "How much did you actually want to do? I mean, you know; you're not the best cook. I was thinking you could chop carrots or something."

"Carrots. What, you think I can't learn?" she said through her sniffles.

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I think that you can learn anything that you want. He waited until her eyes finally came up to meet his. "Maybe we could just go to Charleston and come back with everything done, or maybe we could take the TARDIS and ..." His mouth brushed up against hers, "Maybe we can bake pies?" he said suggestively.

"I can make pies," she murmured as she pulled him in the room and closed the door.

The mantel clock chimed six when Sam's oldest boy walked in the outdoor kitchen holding two large tom turkeys by their necks. "Pa want's to know how many of these things you need?"

"Did you count heads like your Pa told ya?"

"Yep," he answered. "I counted sixty-eight if you count the Boss and Miss Donna."

"Well then, we need four more of those birds this size or bigger. That puts a bird on each table, and we need to roast a couple of them pigs that went loose in the woods. The men need to get started on that right away. We can use the meat in the smoke house, but they need to shoot some to put back. Go tell one of the women to come here and started skinnin' these birds. Go on now," Mam said as she took the birds and walked away.

* * *

Fog creeped across the ground in the cool dawn on Tuesday morning. Twenty men with rifles moved through the woods of Barrow Manor. The sound of a lone hound baying cut through the early morning. Four teams of five men pushed through the under-brush listening for the slightest grunt or squeal. Thirty minutes into the hunt, the dogs bay changed from a choppy bark to a full-throated cry followed by of sow pig with its squeals and grunts crashing through the woods. The squeals ended with the sound a rifle shot. When Tripp Evans lowered his rifle, a grin split his bearded face. The hog easily weighed in at three hundred pounds. The team of men with him worked to tie the animal to the sledge and haul it back to the wagon. An hour later a second animal joined the first along with four more Tom Turkey's. Maybe, just maybe, they would give Miss Donna her Thanksgiving.

Rifle shots ringing through the early morning mist woke both the Doctor and Donna out of their sleep. They were both on their feet and in the hall before realising that the sounds came from the men hunting. The realisation sent them both into giggles. They turned back to Donna's room to get dressed and then joined Mam in the kitchen for breakfast. A kitchen filled with giggling, chattering women busy polishing and ironing linens greeted them when they entered the kitchen.

"What are you ladies doing?" Donna walked over and laid a hand on Mam.

"Well, you can't have Thanksgiving dinner without polished silver and clean pressed lines," Mam said with a broad smile. "It's a job best done with many hands. Let me fix breakfast, Mistress."

The Doctor shook his head in amazement at just how quick this was coming together. It would be so much easier to take the TARDIS and go forward to dinner in a nice hotel, but then this is what she wanted. Donna was beaming as she gobbled her breakfast so that she could join them. There was no way she could pass up an opportunity to use those innate organizing skills that popped up in the strangest place - like a kitchen, even though she was a horrible cook. He took his plate from Mam and headed for the safety of the drawing-room.

"Oi - you, where are you going?" that tone was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Uhm," he said nervously as he turned back. Where did all these women come from? The Aurelian girl, the pregnant woman whose name he still didn't know and her little girl. were the only ones absent. A quick count put him in the middle of nearly thirty women all with some sort of weapon in their hand. Damn, thirty women. "I was just - going to - you know - maybe eat breakfast?" he stammered nervously.

"Just because you have one hand and your ribs hurt doesn't mean that you can't do something, you know." Donna declared.

"Donna - this is - domestic. You know, I'm rubbish with domestic. I'm sure that I can find something else to do that's - less domestic."

"Suh," Cora stepped forward nervously. Slowly but surely she was growing more self-confident, but talking in front of a white man was still particularly hard. "We need pecans and pumpkins. Mr Sam's men brought us taters and such, but iffin you want pie - we..." her voice began to trail as she shifted her eyes to the floor. The Doctor tried not to chuckle when the woman he recognized as Suzie gently elbowed her to finish. "We need them for the pies." Cora finished proudly.

"Well, Cora if you tell me how many, I will hit the other farms, maybe even go to Charleston and get the pecans. The loud no emanating in unison from thirty-one women, including Donna, stunned him. It was astonishing how that little word echoed off the walls.

"Really," he said with feigned wounded pride. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yes, suh you sure can, but we're too busy to fix ya," Mam laughed when he pulled a face.

The Doctor winced at the comment. He flashed Mam a lop sided grin and chose to control his gob by shovelling bacon and eggs in his mouth. The least domestic thing he could think to do was joining the men at the smoke house. The first team had returned with a hog the size of short-legged, weanling calf. "Hey, now that's a hog," he said with a note of awe mixed with pride in his voice. "Now what?

"Well, suh," a wiry black man said as he cut the ropes from the animal's feet, "actually its a pig gone wild from when this place worked before. We're gonna finish gettin' the innards out and then put it on a roastin' pit Nat has all fired up and then roast it till the meat falls right off the bone. It tastes different from wild boar. These here just went wild, so the meat aint so strong. Done right, its good eatin'."

"Well I guess; Thomas, Nat and I have to go find pumpkins and pecans," he murmured softly as he stared at the dead animal. He was not helping gut that pig.

o0o

"Where did you go?" Donna fussed as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Took a little side trip, why?" He arched one eyebrow at her confused. She was obviously upset and he had no clue why.

"Alone - with three broken ribs and hand?" she said angrily.

"Donna, I have bounced around the universe for a while," he said harsher than he meant.

"Yeah, well Sunshine, you can bounce around it alone for a while longer if you want. We are a team - remember. You're not supposed get up and disappear on me," she snapped at him. She made no effort to hide her worry or anger.

"I'm sorry." He stepped out and closed the door to the TARDIS. "I was feeling restless, and I haven't had a message from our little voice in the night. So I thought I'd check out what the Shadow Proclamation have found about the Vot."

"And?"

"They have dropped out of sight. Evidently the Megna Galactic Army attacked and damaged the ship. but they managed to escape through a worm hole."

"You think they killed her?"

"No, I think they will dump their cargo in a relatively backward place like this and this time when they do, I will be there. I am sorry for worrying you. I was only gone for a day. I'm not leaving you anywhere." He cupped her face gently, "Can I go to bed now - with you."

"No. Yes. Just - come on." She took him by the arm and drug him to bed.

* * *

Thursday morning dawned warmer than usual with a sky filled with puffy white clouds. Donna woke to glorious smells wafting through the house. Donna stretched and looked over at the still sleeping Doctor. She was still a little mad at him. She slipped out of bed and into her dressing gown and headed for the source of the delicious smells.

"Good Mornin' Miss Donna," Sally greeted her as Donna walked into the kitchen. We figured the smell of them pies would wake you, so we have your tea already. Now this is your day, you sit."

"Where's the Doctor?" Miriam asked as she handed her the tea.

"He had another restless night. Bad dreams again. I'm not sure why, he won't talk about them. Let's just let him sleep awhile." Donna set at the table watching the women roll out the pie dough and turn pumpkins and pecans into fresh pie filling. Cora and Suzie were turning the bushel of apples brought home by the Doctor into apple pies. Between desserts and the rest of goodies that were in the process, the meal would be scrumptious.

The fall day proved decidedly warm even for South Carolina Two pm was the chosen dinner hour. Finally, awake at eleven, the Doctor joined the men to arrange tables and seating in the dormitory. They converted the lounge into a dining hall. They arranged seven long tables into a 'u' to accommodate the army of people who would be eating a feast. Originally, intended for the Doctor and Donna,the centre table now belonged to the children. Sam's oldest boy was proudly declared head of the table The hostess role proudly went to Miriam; an arrangement that would never be suggested let alone tolerated anywhere else.

The finishing touches included a table with a banjo, harmonica and fiddle to form a music corner for after dinner entertainment. They placed two tables on one wall forming a buffet that the women then covered with tablecloths. In short order, pies, bread pudding, empty soup tureens just waiting for hot soup covered the table. Former slaves left behind chipped cups and plates, and now they were proudly displayed next to the freshly polished silverware left by the former owners. The Doctor miraculously obtained several bottles of wine. When asked how, he simply smiled. When Nat placed the last chair the men stepped back, duly proud.

"Guess Miss Donna got her Thanksgiving," Tripp murmured softly.

"Yep, I think she did." The Doctor agreed.

"Doctor, suh?"

The Doctor looked down into the frightened face of a child he did not recognise. "Which one are you? What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed the nubby, short hair of the little boy.

"My Mam, Doctor, she's cryin'. Her tummy hurts."

"Whose your mommy?"

Sam elbowed the Doctor, "We have a problem."

"What problem?"

"His mother is one of the women from Charleston."

"Which one?" the Doctor looked at Sam with a blank expression.

"The pregnant one," Sam whispered.

"The pregnant one - the pregnant one - now. Today. No. Get Mam and Donna." The Doctor turned on his heel and headed after the boy. "What's your name?" he asked as the quick stepped to the last house.

"Jim, Suh," the boy said as he grabbed the Doctor's hand to pull him faster.

"Hello, Jim. What's your mother's name."

"Bella, sir."

Seconds after entering the cabin, the Doctor knew he needed more than Donna. "Hi, Bella," he greeted the woman writhing on the bed.

"Please, suh." she reached for his hand, "Somethin's wrong. Get it out."

"Bella, it will be alright." The Doctor turned to the boy, "Go tell Miss Dona to bring me the medical kit. Go on now, run."

"Now, Bella let's see what we can see. How many babies have you had?"

"Seven, suh. The old Master sold my first ones off. The women folk all..." the women trailed off as she groaned with a contraction. She pulled up the mattress as the contraction's wave rippled across her belly.

The Doctor placed his fingers at her temples easing her into deep relaxation just as Donna rushed in with the kit. She watched the Doctor use one hand as he examined her abdomen. "The baby is laying sideways. We have to turn him. Donna, you're going to have to help. Close the door, we don't need an audience."

Donna closed the door, "What did you do; is she alright?'

"Yeah, I just put her in a deep state of relaxation. She's still contracting, but it's not as hard. I am going to scan her, and you," he showed her how to place her hands, "are going to shift this baby. You need to use a bit of strength. Ready?"

Donna swallowed and nodded. For several seconds, the baby refused to shift. A bead of sweat appeared on Donna's lip and her eyebrows knitted with the force of her effort. Then with a low groan from Bella as the baby began to turn.

When he re-scanned the baby, he looked at Donna with a grin of approval. "Good job," he hooted. "OK, scrub up doctor, we're havin' us a baby."

"I can't," she protested. "I'll..."

"Yes - you can, I'll tell you what to do. Now, scrub up," he ordered as he pressed the hypospray against Bella's neck. "She'll need the antibiotic to protect her against childbed fever."

Once he closed and hid the kit from view, Donna took a breath and headed to scrub her hands. The Doctor pressed his hand against Bella's face and roused her up to help. When she could respond to him, he extended his hand and helped her sit. Climbing behind her hurt - a lot - for both, but as Donna and Mam came back Bella was using the Doctor to brace her self.

"Mam, we're ready." The Doctor grinned as he gave Bella his hand. On instinct, her legs drew up as another contraction rippled through her. Slowly with the Doctor's encouragement as he watched the concentration on Donna's face followed by her smile, a small, curly head began to emerge. One last grunt pushed Bella's new son into life.

"Oh. My. God," was all Donna could say. "Oh God, he isn't breathing," she gasped in horror.

"Just wipe his mouth out, hang him by his heels, and flick the bottom of his feet," the Doctor instructed. In that moment, he'd never been more proud of her or any companion. As she complied, her look of fear gave way to amazed joy as the baby coughed and then filled his lungs with a lusty cry.

"You, Miss Bella, are a proud new mum to a baby boy," the Doctor congratulated her as she collapsed against him.

"What colour is he," she gasped.

"He's light-skinned," Mam answered, "and he is beautiful. I'll just get him clean." Mam took him for a bath.

"The Master's wife can't send this one away," Bella mumbled sounding as exhausted as she obviously felt.

"No," the Doctor reassured her, "no one is sending him anywhere - except maybe university, eh?" He gently kissed the top of her head as he extricated him self from behind her and eased her down.

"What did she mean," Donna asked after she scrubbed her hands clean, "can't send him away?"

"His father was her old owner. It's not only common, some owners think that it's their duty to improve the stock, but not all the wives want the reminder around. So as soon as they can, they ell off the children."

"You must be kidding."

"No," he whispered quietly, "it's why Cypress Hills sold Miriam so young. She might not look it, but she's bi-racial. She might not look it, but she's bi-racial. In this time, they refer to people like her as a mulatto."

"This is so wrong," Donna uttered with disgust.

"And it won't change for another century. But now, in this moment - you, Donna Noble," he whispered, "saved a family. You are brilliant, you are." He kissed her cheek. "Now - Happy Thanksgiving really means something now, eh."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thin tendrils of blue-grey smoke rose from the chimney of the ramshackle cabin tucked back in the stand of oak trees. Two loose front steps squeaked with the weight of the man who took two easy strides to reach inside. He was broad-shouldered, standing over six-foot height with a girth that gave witness to his usual hardy eating habits. Mutton chop sideburns grew into his once neatly trimmed beard making his face seem pudgier than normal. His braces held up rough, brown trousers up with the cuffs shoved protectively into the riding boots to keep them clean. He carried in a whip and manacles hanging them on the peg by the door for easy access. The simple cabin was lightly furnished with just a table and chairs, a double bed and a wing backed by the fireplace for comfort. The fire kept banked in the fireplace usually kept the drafty place warm.

He grabbed the poker, added a log and stoked the fire before dropping heavily in the chair. The coffee pot hanging on a hook looked even more inviting now that he had come in from chasing after a runaway. The stuff was old, but he reached for the pot and filled the tin cup anyway. He actually did need to brew a fresh pot and maybe fry up some corn cakes and bacon for supper. Matt Simmons couldn't remember the last time he felt so tired. The last few days had not gone as planned. The journey to Charleston was a disaster. It was one thing to beat the stuffing out of that self-righteous foreign planter, but the idiot Waxman had shot a potentially valuable piece of property. At least Roberts verified the slave would be salvageable. He had every intention of stealing that group of slaves, but they had used that so-called new police department for guards. It was one thing to deal with Sam Stephens and his bunch, but it was too much of risk to anger the new force. Occasionally to fill his quota he grabbed a dark-haired white and sold them off as a mulatto. He needed the police to look the other way when that happened.

Thoughts of the planter's wife floated through his head. She was no delicate little wallflower but a spirited, true example of womanhood with fire in her belly. Simmons could imagine her underneath him, feel her power as she resisted his innate charm. The thought brought a smile to his face. For the moment, she would have to wait. Hopefully though, not for long.

The log in the fireplace rolled over sending sparks of embers crackling and popping into the air. He glanced over at the calendar on the wall and noted that he still needed to mark off the day. The ship would be coming soon, bringing with it a new batch of supposed runaways for sale. That ship Captain was a strange one. He never shook hands on a deal and never let strangers onboard the ship. The heavily guarded property always came on shore by rowboat under the man's watchful eye, and he always left happy - as long as Simmons supplied the required amount of gold.

Getting this next round of gold was proving a little tough. The runaway business was slow at the moment leaving the danger that they might have to hit a bank soon. Considering the amount they made back sales and resales, it was well worth the risk. Except that damn foreigner put himself in the mix by buying property putting the plan to steal them back on hold.

Simmons leaned back in his chair. He had until the stone glowed green to make money. The Captain always showed up thirty days to the day when the stone began glowing green. He sipped his coffee and began to formulate his new plan; how to get on the plantation without getting caught. He intended to retrieve his property and then get it sold - maybe Mississippi way.

o0o

Sub -Commander Nerweth of the Gladeious police force walked the hall to the Chief Investigator for the Shadow Proclamation. He hated this new assignment. It didn't seem right that he got stuck with this job so close to retirement. He couldn't turn it down though. It meant retiring as a full commander. Another planet reported rash of disappearances of its citizens. The Chief Judge would not be happy that the Vot had managed to steal a transformation ship from Deleus three. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. It was a long sixty seconds before the locked blinked three times and clicked.

He stepped into a room almost entirely devoted to holographic displays.

"Madam Justice," he called to the thin, pale skinned woman standing before a display. Her black robes made her white hair and pale, almost translucent skin seem even more startling.

"Welcome to the Shadow Proclamation, Sub-Commander. I understand that your tracking skills are second to none, not even my Judoon warriors.

"Thank you Justice. I have caught a criminal or two in my time," he answered pleasantly.

"What do you know about the Vot, Sub-Commander."

"They are soldiers for hire. Most are superior warriors, but with the increased use of the Shadow Proclamation, they find it difficult to get work. A few are going rogue."

"We have a new report of a mysterious ship appearing over Deleius with a dozen of its residents disappearing right in front of people. They are getting desperate if they are doing that. The Galactic police tracked its signature to mid space, and it just disappeared."

"They pulled that little escape off, Chief Justice because somehow they have managed to come in possession of a new transformation ship. When they slip into that mode, their ion signature disappears, and they blink out of reality."

"Are you saying that there is no way to detect them?"

"Well, I only know one person who might have the required technology."

"The Doctor was here. It seems the Vot is dumping some of their victims on his precious Earth."

"Which century and looking like what?"

"He didn't elaborate, but he did say that he received a message on that psychic paper that he carries. It came from someone on that ship."

"Is there a way to get him back?"

Sub-Commander, we are talking about the Doctor. He comes when he comes."

o0o

"How long before we can leave this asteroid belt!" Herdiot stormed into the engine room yelling at his engineer.

"Commander," the man saluted with his fist smacking his chest plate. "We can leave under half power, but we are not able to finish the transformation. They used a gueriot beam in that last attack. It glanced off the starboard engine and hit the XM42 disc. We're caught in partial transformation. Our ion signature isn't strong, but it is traceable."

"What about our ability to jump time streams, can we still do that? Maybe we can at least avoid the Galactic police."

"We can try, but we can't go to any zone with self-defense technology, and we can't make planet fall. I need at least three standards to get us up to the speed necessary for entering the vortex to jump specific time streams."

Herdiot slammed his gnarled fist against the hull of his ship. This damage was all due to one man failing to watch his monitors. The idiot was too busy stuffing his face with food. Well, he wouldn't make that mistake again. Ten lashes of the Maldonian whip were enough to teach him the error of his way. Still, this mess had stuck them with a load of property waiting for transformation with nowhere to take them. He needed these sales. Every credit that he received would be to pay for the repairs to the ship.

This was ridiculous. This venture had stood him in good stead for years, making him a wealthy man. Wealth that he would never have achieved if he had stayed a soldier on a planet that hired its self out to the highest bidder. He would not lose.

"Get this ship operational Kalec!" he ordered as he walked out of engineering.

He walked through the hall past the prisoner dormitory. The dormitory was empty now; they were doing the scut work needed to keep the ship clean. At least they were all compliant. The response to the last attempt at an uprising had a certain calming effect. Not to mention the effect the attack the ship had on everyone's morale. Then he saw the strange one. She was scrubbing the floor of the officer's latrine. There was something different about her. She rarely looked a Vot in the eye, but when she did her eyes were fearless. He wondered what she would do if they killed the boy in front of her. It would be fascinating to see her reaction. Herdiot rested his hand on the hilt of his dagger, considering how best to filet the boy when he shook his head to clear a sudden feeling of dizziness. Maybe it was too much kledis, but the thought of injuring the boy passed. He took his hand from the hilt and moved on. He needed to get this ship out of this belt.

Jenia felt him watching her. His mere presence sent shivers of fear through her. The Commander was a vial humanoid who took pleasure inflicting pain. As she scrubbed the disgusting floor, she concentrated on strengthening the bubble of protection around herself and Tommy. It was a struggle, but she had managed to keep them both safe. It was getting harder though. The monsters were all nervous since the attack. To manage their stress, they had taken to annoying the prisoners. They were careful though, the Commander needed each and every prisoner to make his money. Damaging one would mean a taste of his whip.

Jenia's fear sat in the centre of her chest and never went away. She desperately wanted her father, but if she couldn't return to him, she wanted to reach the person who answered her message. He would save them. Weeks had gone by since she made contact with his mind. Maybe they were too far away. She knew that the ship had turned away from Earth, maybe distance mattered when sending telepathic pleas. She scrubbed harder trying to force her fear into the floor so that she could think better. She promised Tommy a plan. She just wished that she had one that would work.

With the sound of the Commander's departing footsteps echoing in the empty hallway, she felt as if she could breathe again. Jenia set back on her heels and looked at her chafed and sore hands. The constant scrubbing left her nails torn and bloodied. . Her knees and back ached from the menial labour. She glanced over at the empty doorway and promised herself that one day, she would plunge Herdiot's dagger into his chest. A different set of boots was coming towards her now. She knew they belonged to the guard. Jenia swallowed her hatred, bent her head down and resumed scrubbing. One day - real soon...

o0o

"Shut up dog!" Sam Stephens ordered the hound from the front door of his cabin. He grabbed his coat and stepped on his porch. Since coming to Barrow Manor, he'd grown used to stepping out on the front porch almost every night to hush the dog. It was always the same thing upsetting the protective hound. The Doctor was out - - in the dead of night - - checking for invading monsters. Sam was never sure if the monsters were real or in the Doc's head. He was always lucid, but sometimes he would get to talking and little things would slip out.

Since Simmons' attack, the Doc worried more especially at night. Sam had never met anyone take the safety of a bunch of darkies so seriously. Most overseers - - shoot, all overseers - - patrolled their plantations at night to keep the slaves from running away. That would never be a problem at Barrow Manor. He couldn't imagine one of these darkies running away. Without exception, they adored the crazy couple that owned the place. He and the men took their shifts patrolling to make sure Simmons and his bunch didn't come near the place.

Seeing all the kids playing at Thanksgiving and then the new baby being born just added to the Doctor's worries. A couple of those kids were prime workers making them targets for men like Simmons. After that day, the Doc made a point of checking every house with a kid - - including Sam's, at least twice during the night. Just two nights ago Sam came back from the outhouse to find his boss sitting on the porch. Sam laughed out loud when the man explained he was just making sure the kids were safe while their dad was gone..

The hound growled low again. This time, instead of the Doctor, he spotted the darkie girl the Doc brought back from Charleston. She seemed to walk aimlessly - - as if lost in a dream. He stood on the porch smoking his cigarette and watched her. When she moved away from the lights of the cabins and slipped into the darkness, he dropped the cigarette and ground it out.

"Stay dog, watch the house," he ordered the hound. "I'll be back in a minute," Sam muttered, "I want to know what the hell is she up to."

Sam jogged across the courtyard to the edge of the dirt lane where the cabins stood This was one time he wished the Doc hadn't installed lamps along the lane. At the time, they'd all thought it was nuts, but it kept Simmons bunch from using the cover of darkness from sneaking around.

"Stay dog, watch the house," he ordered the hound. "I'll be back in a minute," Sam muttered, "I want to know what the hell she's up to."

Sam jogged across the courtyard to the edge of the dirt lane where the cabins stood This was one time he wished the Doc hadn't installed lamps along the lane. At the time, they all thought it was nuts but it kept Simmons bunch from using the cover of darkness from sneaking around.

He stayed in the shadows until the darkness swallowed him. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could pick out her shape as she moved away from the structures and reached the edge of a field. Sam looked for cover and found it in a clump of trees just as the clouds opened revealing a three-quarter moon. He watched as the girl moved to the centre of the field and then dropped to her knees. Kneeling there bathed in the moonlight, she almost looked unearthly, and then she began the most melodic chant that he'd ever heard. Sam stood mesmerized watching her sway to the rhythm by the almost soul-ripping notes - until he caught sight of something glinting in the moonlight.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N **_ Please let me know it's going :)) reviews re just so incredibly helpful. They are how I learn. I'm so grateful for your comments good, bad and most importantly educationally._**

"Drop. It. Now." .

A man's frantic, deep male voice came from the tree line cutting through the girl's chanting forcing her to her feet to face the man running toward her. She clutched the knife unsure of what to do. She had no problem defending herself. But, she recognised the man. Killing him, even in self-defense, would get her killed. She couldn't let that happen - at least not yet.

As he raced full tilt from the treeline across the field, he yelled profanities at her. Despite standing in moonlight feeling the power of Mersna flow through her, she hesitated, unsure whether to run or not. She stepped back, and glanced down at the blade. The ceremony wasn't completed yet leaving the blade unpurified. That fact made complying easier as she felt the knife leave her hand. When he reached her, the blade glinted from its place in the branch of a dead cotton bush.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing out here?" He grabbed her away from the bush. "Is this how you pay him back? He nearly died pulling you out of Charleston and you pay him back with a damn knife in your chest?" Sam's voice shook with fury as he retrieved the knife. "Come on." he ordered as he pulled her back across the field.

She said nothing letting the man pull her back to the lighted path along the cabins and across the yard to the big house. She smiled to herself. The man who somehow knew her language lived in that house. She had seen little of him. It didn't matter. His words did not match his actions. It was true - - he had pulled them away from the evil humans, but for what? She and the others were still stuck on this Mersna forgotten rock. Her life was still a shambles.

The man drug her to the back of the house where he pounded on the door. Seconds stretched into what felt like minutes as they waited. When he started again, a very angry Mam jerked the door open. The girl liked this black woman. From the moment they all showed up in the dark, bedraggled and hungry, she and several other women had gone to considerable efforts to show their kindness, but now she shrank from her apparent fury.

"Mr Sam, what on Earth are you doin' here this late?" Man snapped. "And what are you doin' with that girl? Don't you know folks in this here house need their sleep?"

"I'm sorry Mam, but I need the Boss, this one here had notions of doing her self - you know..." Sam rushed through his words obviously upset as he showed her the knife.

"Oh my Lord - - girl are you crazy?" Mam fussed at the girl all the way to the entrance hall. As she went up the stairs, Sam heard her muttering about silly young girls and how some boy at her old plantation was probably at fault. Sam heard the knock followed seconds later by an oath in the Doc's British accent.

Sam stood at the foot of the stairs with a firm grip on the shaking girl watching the Doc descend the staircase as he tied his dressing gown. From the look of him, Sam thought, at least he hadn't interrupted anything between him and the wife, but the look of shock and disappointment on his face was more than ovious.

"Tish, what have you done?" he asked when he reached them.

She refused to look either man in the face as he steered the two into the drawing-room and slid the pocket doors closed. When he turned back, he couldn't take his eyes of the blade that Sam still held in his hands.

"Sam, leave us alone, okay? Please."

A look of concern flashed across Sam's face, but he nodded, placed the knife in the Doctor's outstretched hand and left the two alone.

"You know, you're one of the reasons I came to this place," he said softly as he laid the knife on the table. The eight inch blade glistened in the lamp light. He couldn't recognise the symbols that were intricately carved into the knife handle. He would need to get it to the TARDIS for a scan to figure out its origins.

"You lied to us," she murmured softly resenting his tone of superiority. She focused on the flames flickering in the fireplace.

"How did I lie?" His eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"You promised to take us home, but we are still here. I'm still here - looking like - this. I am Aurelian," she said proudly, "I. Am not -this." _This_ came out sounding profane.

"The humans named you Tish, but what is your real name?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"I am Addemnia, daughter of Letra and Veda. I. Am. Not - Tish."

"Addemnia, what happened the day they took you?"

"My mother and I were walking to the Museum of Music and Lights when the air around us began to crackle and pop. A force field enveloped us so tightly that we could barely breathe. In the blink of an eye, we were on the Vot ship. Hands grabbed me. My mother couldn't stop screaming when she saw them. I kicked and fought as her screams ripped through my heart. This thing - laughed when he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into a wall. Then, he yelled for me to stop or witness the price of disobedience. He..." she gasped the words, shuddering with the memory, "He put the knife to her throat. I screamed that I would stop, and he said, "_yes, you will."_ He sliced her, not deep... just enough to bleed. He spent the next three days butchering my mother in front of me."

"I am so very sorry, Addemnia," he answered in Aurelian.

"That day - in that awful place; you said that you would take us home, but we are still here." Her voice cracked with long-buried emotion.

"I should have explained it better, but Simmons and his men attacked us, and things got - - busy. Addemnia, if we all disappear now, then I will have saved you, but what about the others? I know that there are new victims out there, but I haven't been able to find them. Do you understand? I need to catch the humans who involved themselves in this mess, and I need that ship to come back. We have to play this game until they get here. In the mean time, you can't hurt yourself in some stupid - - ceremonial - - suicide pact."

Her eyes flew up to meet his. "I wasn't going to hurt myself, Doctor," Addemnia said with disgust.

"Then what were you doing out there?"

"I was dedicating myself to the ancient rite of Merna-ta-Ish and asking the Gods to purify my blade."

"What?" He stepped back from her. "What?" he repeated.

Stunned, the Doctor ran through the rites and traditions of the various cultures on Aurelia but came up blank. "I've been to your world, both modern times and its past. I spent over a month stranded on the Sinera continent after I crashed. It was the pre- industrial era, so you know it wasn't exactly a picnic. I will say, the continent did have a gorgeous forest with amazing deer," he chuckled dryly and then re-focused. "Addemnia, I've talked to your planet's teachers and met a couple of your judges - at a party actually. I've read your literature. I have never heard of such a rite. What is it?"

"I was born into a secret sect dedicated to..." She paused as she struggled for the right word and then smiled. "_Correcting_ injustices committed against innocent citizens by others," she finished proudly. "If the government fails to exact just punishment, the sect does it for them. I will punish the Vot for what they have done - to me, my mother and everyone else."

"You're talking about committing murder," he tried to reason, "No Aurelian, to my knowledge, has ever committed murder."

"I am not, Doctor. I am talking about obtaining justice," she answered firmly.

The Doctor stared into the girl's smoldering eyes. The first time he'd looked into them, they were tired and empty. Once the damnable perception filter was gone, extremely intelligent, dark purple eyes would replace the dark, hate filled orbs that looked at him now. Now they were the eyes of a child losing her soul.

"Addemnia," he cupped her face in his gentle hand, "if you do this thing, you could never go home. I would have to expose the sect to government, and then I would have to turn you over. It's wrong." He drew a breath. "Look, I know you're helping Bella, but she is really struggling when your not there. Please, I am asking you to stay with her for a few days. Help her with the baby - at least until she's stronger. I will find the Vot responsible. I will; just let this play itself out. I am going to keep the knife and tell Nat not to make you another blade. That man had no clue what you intended, did he?"

"I told him that it was a gift - - for the man that saved us," she murmured sounding alone and very tired. "I found a piece of wood and carved the handle and then used a stain Bob uses when he makes furniture. He thought it was a gift too. He told me that he'd never seen such a beautiful carving." The trembling in her voice tempered her pride.

"You are a true artisan. Until we can move do me a favour and stay with Bella and help her with the children?"

"I will, Doctor, but if you fail to keep your word." Her eyes came up to meet his. "The Vot commander won't be the only one I punish."

"Well, as someone once said to me: give it your best shot," he answered with a chuckle.

The Doctor walked over to the pocket doors, slid them open and motioned Sam to join him. "Sam, this is Addemnia. Her name is not Tish," he said gently. "It's all just became too much for her, but she is okay now. She's going to move in with Bella and help with the baby until Bella recovers. She promises; no more knives. Can you walk her back? I'm not exactly dressed."

"You sure, Doc? She won't - you know?" Sam asked as he put his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sure," the Doctor lied.

o0o

As Addemnia meekly walked away with Sam, the Doctor watched her slip further behind unfathomable emotional walls, and it broke his hearts. She belonged in school studying the arts, not here. He turned back to the fireplace letting the flames take his thoughts up the chimney along with the cinders and smoke. He rested one hand on the mantel trying to figure out how to fix this mess. When that first psychic call for help came, it all seemed like just another adventure. But the universe wasn't cooperating. Charleston was over two weeks ago. All he had to show for the intervening time was a newborn baby and a depressed girl in the depths of grief. As a rescue - - this one was not going well.

"Hey you?" Donna called softly from the doorway.

"Hey you back." He smiled as he turned towards her.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she walked toward him.

"Sure, fine. I just..." his voice trailed off.

"Just what?"

He let out a tired breath as he opened his arms for her. When she walked into his tight embrace, he inhaled her scent letting her mere presence flood him with her strength. The crackling of the fire and their breathing were the only sounds in the room. His voice finally broke the silence. "I've mucked this up, haven't I?"

"Well, I think things good have gone better, but I don't see how you mucked it up," she said with her head still nestled against his chest.

"I think - you were right."

"I'm always right, but about what?"

"Not much truly scares me in this life of mine, Donna, but Midnight did. It really did. I talked a mile a minute trying to stop those people and then I lost my voice and people died. People always die. And then we crashed. I almost lost the TARDIS and spent over a month laid up with a cracked head and a busted leg. Don't get me wrong, I loved being in that little house watching you. Well, I say house, it was more of a Quonset Hut..." he drifted.

"Doctor," Donna warned as she shifted her head a bit,

"Donna, I... loved Aurelia, but I missed the running. I was trying to shake loose from being stranded when I jumped us in the middle of this. Now, I am responsible for a newborn baby and grief-stricken teenager with homicidal thoughts, all because... I was what - - bored?" Pain and anger filled his voice.

"When we agreed to do this, it was to protect America's timelines and alien lives. Are we still here for that?

"Suppose - - maybe - - yeah," he muttered softly.

"Have we grown closer or is this just an undercover persona - - with benefits?" she asked gently.

"Oh Donna, I love you. No matter what, you are my best mate. This is most definitely _not_ an undercover thing with benefits." He sounded deeply hurt by the suggestion.

"Doctor," she pulled back to eye him properly, "we stuck ourselves here because we both wanted to help. That girl has every right to feel the way she does. We will help her understand that helping her fellow survivors recover is much more effective than revenge for one."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that."

"No, we will do that - together. While we are on the subject - we have friends here - real friends. I am not getting back in the TARDIS and leaving any of them to their fate because you are having second thoughts. We save our group, we stop the Vot, and I get my two Christmases. You will broadcast that mystery girl a message, however that Time Lord brain of yours broadcasts things and find then you'll find her," she ordered gently.

"Yeah?" He arched one eyebrow as he studied her determined expression.

"Yeah." She kissed his cheek. "Come on; time for you to do your most hated thing."

"I really should take the TARDIS up," he murmured.

"Not tonight, Dumbo."

"I could really get use to this, you know." he responded with a broad grin.

o0o

The Doctor led Donna to his room. The linens on the large four poster bed were already pulled back and messy. The book he'd tossed aside as he'd scrambled to answer Mam's call. He leaned against the door and pressed back until he heard it click. He watched her slide out of her dressing gown letting it drop to the floor. Underneath a gown that was meant to cover everything, left nothing to the imagination. He scanned down the length of her body. The outline of her breasts clearly showed through the gown. The way it lay across her hips showed off just how athletic her body had become since leaving Midnight all those weeks ago. His breath hitched at the way she tossed her hair as she sauntered towards him.

All they had done since Charleston was cuddle - - gently. Even as the swelling and bruises had resolved, Donna refused to do more than a gentle kiss for fear of launching an adventure his body was too sore to handle.

He wasn't all that sore any more.

She moved closer and his mind raced with the possibilities of the rest of the evening. He needed to improve the scanning capabilities of his alien detector. Maybe something tiny, like a pocket watch with a telepathic link warning him of an alien - close - by. Donna slid another step forward, so agonizingly slow. He need to recheck the thermo-couplers; they'd sparked a bit the last time... God, she was getting closer. He needed to upgrade his sonic screwdriver. It actually needed an improved silent mode. She was in front of him: her hands were on his chest. He needed... He needed to get rid of the delicious, throbbing ache in his groin.

He slid his good arm around her waist, pulled her tight against him and leaned to catch her mouth with his. His mind raced with possibilities that had nothing to do with TARDIS mechanics, and everything to do with Donna's. She pressed against him deepening the kiss as his hand slid down to cup her bum. He nibbled and sucked on her lower lip until he could feel it puff. His tongue danced across hers as he explored her mouth. She pressed herself even tighter against his groin and groaned her pleasure against his mouth. When the kiss broke off, the loss of contact physically hurt.

"Apparently, you are a bit needy tonight," she murmured seductively as she took his hand and pulled him toward the bed. "I think a visit from the Donna half of DoctorDonna is necessary," she said keeping a low, sultry voice.

"I am so very not - needy," he grinned as he pushed her back on the bed and began to remove his braces.

o0o

Sam kept a protective arm around the trembling girl as they walked to Bella's. He wasn't sure why, but as one of the boy's answered his quiet knock, he gently kissed the girl's forehead.

"Ti- Addmenia, listen to me," he told her in his most fatherly voice, "the Boss is doing everything he can to help y'all. He came lookin' for one girl in particular but carrying a long list of people families up North gave him. He has found nearly everyone on that list. He used _his_ money to buy their and your freedom. But, he doesn't have a magic carpet to fly everyone home. So, please, behave yourself. Don't make things harder on him."

"Yes, suh," the girl answered dully as nodded and went inside.

He stood in the shadows for several minutes waiting for the lamp light to go out and then turned for his own little house and boys. He ached with loneliness. Every step back to his empty bed made the ache worse. A glance back up at the big house showed it entirely dark. He wasn't jealous that the Doctor had a good woman. In the months that he'd come to know the man, he'd seen the same ache in him. His eyes always had such a - haunted look. Hopefully, at least one of them would have the aching loneliness lessened during the night. '_God_', he thought as his body betrayed him, _'I miss my wife_.' He wasn't jealous, really - he wasn't.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: re-edited this chapter. Please - REVIEW

* * *

Dawn found the Doctor standing at the edge of the veranda with his hands shoved deep in his pocket. The fog rolling across the landscape gave every thing a sinister air this morning. The quiet that wrapped the whole plantation in the early morning hush added to the whole thing. Donna was in his bed, safely wrapped under quilts still sleeping. For once, order should prevail in his universe, but things stayed as screwed up as always. Just once he wished at least this world would play by his rules. Addemnia's blunt assessment of his failures the night before left him feeling guilty. She was right, other than finding the Earthbound bound aliens and a handful of humans a safe place to live, he hadn't changed much.

Three months since buying Barrow Manor, he still couldn't find the girl who sent him on this journey. He had no idea where the Vot ship was, and he still didn't know how deep Matt Simmons involved was. It was December now. Side tracked by a beating or not, he should know more and accomplished more than this pitiful bit. The reasonable half of his brain knew that wasn't true. It wasn't like he had just sat around waiting for the bad guys to show up, he had stayed busy The analytical part of his brain said that was all bollocks. He was a bloody Time Lord. As he stood watching the sky lighten, he couldn't help thinking he'd allowed himself to get too involved with this group. These people, human and alien alike had come to mean something to him now, and he wasn't sure that he liked that. Actually that wasn't so either. He did like it, and he liked this place. For the first time since Rose, there were now two places and one extraordinary person that made him happy.

The fog grew thicker adding to the heaviness in his hearts. He couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt over the human's timelines. He'd work hard to make the humans and aliens alike feel secure. They'd all worked hard, especially since Thanksgiving, to build enough housing for Sam's men to bring their families to Barrow Manor. He made sure that the men were all well compensated for the upheaval in their lives by coming to work here. They all would have a safe place here even after he and Donna were gone. He'd even made sure that Barrow Manor's fate was assured, at least for the next one hundred and fifty years. A trust fund would keep the plantation preserved in time as a historical farm. Never again would a slave suffer on the land.

In just a few more years, a few of their timelines would end abruptly, and there was nothing he could do to stop that. War was coming to this country, and he could do nothing. Insuring the well-being of the aliens was proving a little trickier. Their timelines would stay muddled until they were all safely home. All he could do was save who he could save, and return to the future where he belonged - or at least where Donna belonged.

Donna.

Donna's timeline scared him. It twisted and turned around his like a snake working itself through a fence. He couldn't imagine living his life without her by his side. He stared out at the muted grays and pinks of dawn and realised he saw something else in his head, like a tiny pink seed that lay partially hidden in their future. And he smiled. Maybe?

"Hey, Boss."

The Doctor shifted his gaze to the source of the voice to see Eb and the young man with him walking out of the fog. The young man was Eb's nephew Charlie. At six feet, the youngster looked like a beardless version of his uncle.

"Good morning, what are you two doing up so early?"

"Could say the same About you, Boss," Eb chuckled.

"Couldn't sleep. So, you are out because...?"

"Just finishing up night patrol then we're going to the village."

"Why are you going to the village?" He didn't know why but that just struck the Doctor as odd.

"Miss Donna's party," Eb answered with a smirk

"I'm sorry?"

"Miss Donna says that everybody has to be dressed as she put it: ito the nines/i. I'm not sure what it means, but I'm guessing a new set of clothes is involved. Charlie here ain't never had store-bought clothes."

The Doctor snorted. "Everybody needs store-bought clothes at least three times, Charlie. Their first dance, their wedding and sadly, their funeral. But you have a long time between the first and the last."

They both watched the boy turn decidedly uncomfortable but couldn't stop teasing him about grown up suits. Finally, the Doctor drew a breath and waved them on. "Have a good time shopping, better you than me. Something bad usually happens when I buy a new suit - ships sink, buildings blow up. It would be safer for all of us if I came naked than me getting new clothes." The Doctor laughed as the two walked away.

The dark greys of the fading night sky lightened further as the sky turned pinker. Suddenly, he squealed as he ran his hand through his hair, and turned in a tight circle as he was struck by a sudden thought. "No. Yes. No - God, I'm thick," he muttered, "I am old, stupid and thick," he said louder as he took off across the yard for Bella's. "Why didn't I think of this before."

The high-pitched wail of a newborn greeted his ears as he knocked on the door. The boy, Jim pulled the door up. "Hullo, Doctor," he greeted.

"Hi, Jim. Where's Addemnia?"

The boy pointed toward his mother's room. "The baby cried all night. Can I go stay in the barn?" he pleaded sounding as exhausted as he looked, "The animals are quieter than that there baby. He just won't sleep."

The Doctor rubbed the boy's nubby hair affectionately. "Where's your brother and sister."

"They're in the loft, they can sleep through anythin'."

Why don't you wake them up and head up to the big house? Mam should be up about now. Tell her that the baby has a touch of colic and that I said to feed you breakfast, OK?"

"Yes suh," he nodded excitedly before he took off up the ladder to wake his siblings.

The Doctor knocked softly on Bella's door and waited for it to open. Two dead tired women greeted him as Addemnia walked the baby. "Here, let me have him for a second." When Bella nodded, the Doctor gathered the tiny, squalling infant. "Well now," he whispered, "You have a lot to say for so early in the morning. What are your issues?" He waited for fifteen seconds as if he were listening to the baby speak. "I know your tum-tum hurts, and I'm going to fix it, but then you have to sleep," the Doctor said gently. He placed the baby on his forearm with its face cradled in his good hand. He took two fingers down the baby's spine and with extreme gentleness pressed one small spot. Almost immediately. the baby passed gas and stop crying.

"Doctor, I've tried all night, everythin' I knew to get him to do that. How did you do that?"

"Trade secret," he answered with a grin as he handed the baby back to his mum. "No more cabbage, we'll find some other vegetable you can eat that won't make him gassy."

"I ain't never met a white man like you," Bella muttered in disbelief.

"I need to talk to Addemnia if it's ok?"

"You don't have to ask me, Doctor. You's the boss." Bella looked at him clearly perplexed.

He smiled at her and motioned Addemnia to follow him out to the kitchen table. The girl followed obediently and sat down where he pointed.

"What," she still sounded bitter.

"Tell me what the ship did when it landed. What did it look like? Where did it land?"

"When they forced us out of the ship to an alien world, it didn't look like a space ship," she whispered carefully, "They put us in dinky boats and brought to land."

"How many came with you?

"Five."

"Really? At the auction, I scanned you and the other. Everyone showed signs of being here for at least two years. You're the only one who still had traces of elements in your system that are not from Earth. Do you know what happened to them?"

"I am the only one who survived. The others couldn't take the environment. They only lasted a few months."

"If I gave you paper and a pencil, could you draw me a picture of the ship, the Captain, where you landed? Any faces that you remember?"

"I remember every face that I saw that day."

A wide smile broke out on the Doctor's face."You are bloody brilliant. Come on."

The Doctor took her by the hand as he pulled her out of the cabin toward the big house. Minutes later, she sat at the dining room table using a sheet of butcher's paper and a pencil to sketch that horrible day. He watched as she sketched a detailed image of a clipper ship. She even remembered the name. Wildfire. She sketched the cove where she and the others disguised Vot slavers brought them on shore. He watched as she drew the forest that ran almost to the beach. She even detailed the River emptying into the ocean. She drew a picture of the forest-covered island separating the cove from the ocean and the birds that flew overhead as they forced ashore.

She went on to sketch the features of the humans standing on shore as she came on shore. Nearly a dozen faces with features that indicated they were screaming. And then she drew the picture of one man, whose tall, pudgy body and face with mutton chops and a beard. The Doctor would never forget that face. Matthew Simmons stared out of the picture straight at him. The real surprise was the man next to him. He remembered the man coming with Doctor Howard the day after his beating. He couldn't believe he was so wrong about Howard.

The Doctor stared at the picture of Doctor Roberts feeling his anger grow. "Are you positive these two were there? That you didn't see them later at one of the plantations?"

"They were there. Both of them. This man," she pointed to Roberts, "took one of the women into the woods." Her voice dripped with disgust. "She was never right after that. I think that's why she died."

"You are amazing. Do you know how far or how long that you travelled before they sold you for the first time?"

"We traveled three hours through a dense forest. It was hot, and the bugs were awful. Finally, we stopped, and they made us walk through the trees until they loaded us on a wagon."

"How long ago?"

Over a year."

"Earth year?"

"Yes. Does this help, Doctor? Can you catch them now?"

"Yes I can, but I still have to wait for the ship to show up. I can forge a trap now." He kissed her head. "Do you want me to walk you back? I have to talk to Sam."

Once she was safely back at Bella's, the Doctor headed for Sam's. He was glad to see the wisps of smoke rising up the chimney, a clear sign that someone was up. The sight of Sam's startled look when he opened the door brought a cheeky grin from the Doctor.

"Doc? Is everything okay? The girl didn't try anything stupid did she?"

"No, she's bloody brilliant. I need to show you this." He pulled the sketch out and thrust it in Sam's hands. "Do you recognise this place?"

"Sure, that's where the Santee opens into the ocean. Why?"

"That's where this slaver ship anchored off shore. Addemnia said she heard one of the slavers call the ship Wildfire. They brought their cargo on land, and then came up through the swamps to sell around here. Now - for the fun part: turn the paper over."

"I'll be a son-of-a-bitch. That scum sucking dog. Simmons I can see, but a doctor who helps darkies? That's got be a new low. What are we going to do?" Sam handed the sketch back.

"First, we're going to find out if the others remember coming ashore at that exact spot. I'm guessing they did, but I need to know for sure. Then, we're going to find away to prove that Roberts is in this up to his eyeballs. We wait for that ship, and with a little luck, we stop them."

"Doc, that won't be easy. Are you up to this? I mean you still clutch those ribs when you move the wrong way."

"I'll be fine."

"You plan to tackle this now or after Christmas. The men are sort of lookin' forward to that party."

"We can't mess up Christmas. Donna will have my hide if she doesn't get her party. She's got that sewing circle working practically around the clock, so everyone has a new dress and Eb is taking his nephew to the village for his first store-bought suit."

"God, that woman of yours is going to civilise all of us. That sewing circle made all the boys velvet suits. Can you imagine my three boys dressed up like..."

"Fops," the Doctor filled in.

The very idea of Sam's boy's in velvet suits was enough to make both men laugh. "Not just yours. Bella's and Bob and Suzie's. I mean you think about it; she's planned a regular ball."

"I just have my wedding suit. Do I have to get new duds too?"

"Yep," he popped his p and then looked at Sam's rough-hewn clothes. Watching Donna turn this bunch of hard-working men who often lived hand-to-mouth into dressed up dandies like the men who frequented the Planters Hotel would be interesting. One second after the thought entered his mind, he groaned. "I just thought - she's going to make me dress up in a velvet suit. Somebody shoot me now."

o0o

The Doctor took the stairs two at a time in his sudden burst of enthusiasm. He opened the door to his room in time to watch Donna roll on her back and yawn in her sleep. A part of him hated waking her up, but a larger part couldn't help him self. He crossed over to the bed and kissed her gently and grinned when her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"You need to get up; we're taking a trip in the TARDIS," he said brightly.

"Where?" she asked as she raised her head sleepily to look around.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her up, "I'll show you. You can slip your jeans on in the TARDIS. Hurry up."

"Would you stop bouncing around like a three-year old and tell me what's happened."

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. I talked to Addemnia. She is a brilliant artist. She drew a picture of the exact spot where that Vot ship materialised as a clipper ship. That's fearsome technology. First, there is only one place that I know where they could find it. We're going to pay them a little visit. Once I have the signature, we are going to the cove and plant a few sensors that will disable them when they do show up."

"You can do that?"

"Of course, I can do that. I just haven't figured out what I'm going to do with them. Maybe imprison them as humans on a penal colony somewhere."

"Right then, Spaceman. Let's go see what's up."

"Donna?"

"Yeah," she answered as she slipped on her dressing gown.

"Do you think I'm going all senile?"

"What?" The question brought her up straight. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, I mean: I should have asked her at Thanksgiving what she remembered, but until today it never entered my thick head. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe, because - in the last six months you have been bloodied and broken with two concussions, jumped into this rescue, gotten a little distracted saving people and now you are busy trying to fix broken lives. When you aren't doing that, you are in the TARDIS hunting for that girl. Even that great big Time Lord brain has its limits, you big alien dunce." She walked the few steps to him for a quick kiss. "Believe me when I tell you, you are not senile. You are justifiably tired."


	17. Chapter 17

Hanger bay number twenty-seven stood empty with the only sound coming from wind whistling through the cracked windows. The building belonged to, but was no longer used by Liectra Corporation's experimental complex on Meinlos Seven. Over the last few years, it was more home to occasional vermin and bits of trash than a place where scientists once studied and built experimental vehicles. The stillness ended when the TARDIS engines broke through the quiet as the ship materialised. The blow back from her engines sent trash skittering across the floor. The Doctor grasped Donna's hand, gave it a quick kiss and clicked his tongue more than ready to face whatever waited outside the doors.

"I could check the scanner?" he asked as he arched one eyebrow. He already knew how she would answer.

"Would it change anything?" she answered.

"No. Ready?" he asked as he reached for the door.

"Always," she answered with a smile.

They both took deep breaths before stepping outside to face the unknown. The sight of armed men pointing laser rifles sent a shiver of excitement through both. The last time they had laser rifle at them, they were on the Oodsphere. Instead of reasonable fear, they both sported genuine cheeky grins. His was particularly broad. This was his reality - his world. They both raised their hands.

"Gentleman, look no weapons." He ignored the clicks of safeties coming off the rifles as he waved his arms. "No weapons of any kind," he announced. "My ship came down in the wrong parking spot, and I do apologise. I came to talk to Elon Gaius. Just tell him the Doctor is here. Mention just one word - Deckla. You might also tell him that if I don't step back in that ship with my companion, unharmed, the ship will transmit an automatic holographic message to the Shadow Proclamation, the Deckla government and six other planets. They will shut Gaius Enterprises down."

The Doctor continued grinning as the rifles went down. He watched as the leader spoke into his earwig. Several minutes later, a portly turquoise humanoid pushed through the crowd of guards toward the TARDIS.

"Doctor - long time no see. Nice companion - like the hair," he smirked. An artificial voice box carried his words while his beady eyes brightened making up for his inability to form a smile with his oddly shaped mouth.

"Now Gaius, behave. This is my companion, Donna. Donna meet Elom Gaius. He is a Kamelioid. Great business people the Kamelioids. Gaius - we need to talk. Why don't you join us in the TARDIS where things we say will be kept private." The Doctor gestured toward the open door.

He stood back waiting for Gaius to decide between going out of business or doing business with the Doctor. The man's normal dark shade of turquoise faded a bit. "Come on Gaius, even I don't like wasting time," he said firmly. "The Deckla government is still looking for the inventor of the Trega engine, It was a spectacular failure. They lost a third of their pilots because of that engine. I never did tell them that - it came from you."

The man faded to grey.

"But I hate your ship, Doctor. It's always so - disorienting," Gaius protested as he entered the TARDIS.

"Tell me about it, mate," Donna said as she gave him a little push through the door.

"So Doctor, how can I help you?" Gaius asked as his eyes roamed around the control room.

"You can talk to me about the latest in perception filter technology, Gaius. I'm talking about something tiny enough that it's injectable and one that is powerful enough to disguise a ship."

"You are talking about something like the XM42. Two years ago, a Vot scientist stole an experimental unit. During the robbery, they killed one of my best scientists. Since it was not validated, I didn't report it. Then a year ago, I heard that someone stole an experimental transformation ship. The two together make things difficult not just for the law, but for my business as well. So I reported the theft to the Galactic police. They're easier to deal with than that self-righteous bunch at the Shadow Proclamation."

"I suppose the fact that some parts of your experiment might be frowned on had nothing to do with reporting the theft when it happened," the Doctor growled.

"How does - - this transformation ship work without the X-thingy?" Donna intervened to deflect his rising anger.

"Basically it's a very advanced cloaking system. It assumes the shape and signature of the next closest ship," the nervous man answered.

"And with it," Donna asked.

"It can look like anything from a house to an asteroid. It will make the ship nearly impossible to find."

"Nearly?" The Doctor straightened up.

"I still have the device's signature decoder."

"And you haven't turned it over to authorities because?" The Doctor was finding it hard to keep his temper under control.

"They didn't ask." Gaius seemed befuddled by the question.

"You idiot," Donna snapped. "People are suffering because of that device. What about the implantable filter, do you have that too?"

"I sold the prototype to the Vot government three years ago. They wanted a way to fit in at the Galactic union meetings."

"You sold it to a planet that hires its warriors out to make a living," the Doctor said in disbelief, "They have had all this time to mass produce it. You -" The Doctor stopped short.

"Bloody bastard," Donna finished for him.

"I'm in business to make a living." Gaius protested. "This - - is what I do."

"And now - I have to stop them." The Doctor walked up to Gaius.

The Kamelioid's nostril flared in anger as he backed away from the Doctor. "You cannot interfere with business, Doctor," he declared.

"I am giving you one chance to help me. After that, what happens to your business is entirely on you."

"What do you want?"

"The signature decoder for both."

"There isn't one for the implantable filter. It's deactivated by removal. But I suppose I..."

"Gaius, give me the decoder," the Doctor ordered.

* * *

o0o

The TARDIS materialised on the sandy beach of a small cove edged by forest that came down to the edge of the beach. The first rays of the morning sun danced on the deep blue sea. Pelicans and a small flock of blackskimmers were busy feeding in the early morning. When the Doctor and Donna stepped out they found themselves on a stretch of coastline untouched by the future's pollution. The sight took their breath away. When they turned toward the forest, they saw the mouth of the Santee River opening into the ocean.

"I thought there would be a waterfall or something," Donna said as she headed for the slice of water coursing its way out of the forest to the beach.

"Not every river ends with a waterfall," the Doctor called as he began walking toward the edge of the beach. "That's where they anchor," he called over to Donna, "that little island out there."

"How does the X... " Donna looked at him questioningly

"XM42."

"How does it make a spaceship look like a clipper ship?" Donna asked as she joined him.

"Someone on board ship adjusts the projection wavelength to match the neural pattern of a planet's inhabitants. The correct wavelength interferes with their brain's ability to interpret what it sees. Since the brain can't register the image, it fills in with what it thinks is normal for the time and place. Here, in 1858 that would be a clipper ship. Like Gaius said, it is fearsome technology,"

"So now what?" Donna asked as she stared out at the waves lapping gently against the beach front. The cove's overwhelming beauty made it easy to forget why they were here - almost. She imagined that if things weren't so serious, she could stay on this beach forever.

"Now - you help me set up a sensor web. When that ship comes, and it will come, the decoder allows the web to interfere with its ability transform, and the ship's electronics from firing the engines. It's sort of like a very focused EMP pulse."

"So, they'll be stuck, good and proper." Donna grinned.

"At least long enough for the Shadow Proclamation to transport them off this planet. Then I will take the ship up and blow it."

"Doctor, that's a lot alien activity. How are we going to protect the humans from seeing things they shouldn't see?"

"I'll show you in the TARDIS, come on."

The storage area was, for the most part, a disorganised mess. Donna hated entering at all. Everything that they had used during their stay on Aurelia was neatly packed away. The rest she promised herself one day would be just as neat, but for now the Doctor needed the magna clamps just to move through boxes, trunks and crates. For an hour, they both worked to rearrange things until finally finding what they were looking for. A black case with twenty solar-powered sticks. "There you are my beauties," the Doctor murmured as he pulled the case out into the open area of the storage bay.

"They look like solar lights," Donna commented.

"Solar lights with an EM setting that will interfere with anything electronic of the sixtieth century and before. Between this and the decoder," he said with an arched eyebrow, "we will be in business."

"Doctor, what about the aliens? We can't have them recognised."

The Doctor closed the case. "We modify the sensors, so they only affect the ship. Come on, I'll show you," he said as he attached the magna clamp.

The anti-grav device made it easy for Donna to pass the case up to him once he was back up on the upper deck. By the time Donna was next to him, he was at the computer inputting unfathomable data. The screen soon filled with the long complicated equation made up of squiggles, numbers, boxes and circles that flew past. . A sensor lay on the console with two wires clipped to the head. He turned back with a grin and without looking at the console, hit the computer's enter button and stepped away. For several seconds, nothing happened and then the sensor began to glow a deep royal purple.

"What did you do?" Donna asked with her voice filled with awe.

"I upgraded. The sensor web will trap the ship, but not affect anything embedded in a humanoid including the Vot. Sam and the boys can hold the slavers while I go on board the ship to disable it. I'm not a bloody genius for nothing, you know."

"And yet, you're still humble." Donna laughed.

The Doctor materialised the TARDIS safely back in her room. He wrapped Donna in his arms before leaving their little cocoon of safety. His passion was back, and his plan was taking shape. He kissed her long and hard, letting her energy flow through him, and leaving her breathless when she pulled away. Before he eased her out the door, he placed one more lightly place kiss her on the forehead.

"I will be back in one second, I promise," he whispered as he eased her out the door.

The worried look on her face twisted his gut, but he headed for the console, dematerialised the TARDIS, and then re-materialised in an empty broom cupboard. If anyone on the coloured wing of Roper Hospital noticed they ignored the strange sounds. He stepped out to an empty corridor with his sonic screwdriver already in his hand. A quick check of the results confirmed the location of his target. The man's office was just five feet from the cupboard. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and walked in.

"Well, Doctor Roberts, that's... That's - - one way to examine a patient," he snarled as he pulled the doctor off an obviously frightened black girl. "Go on, get out of here," he ordered the girl while holding Roberts by the collar. "He will not hurt you again."

He heard the girl's running footsteps fade as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Roberts spit with rage while he struggled to free himself from the Doctor's grasp.

The Doctor said nothing as he drug the struggling man down the hall to the cupboard. He thrust the door open and shoved Roberts through the open doors of the TARDIS which promptly snapped shut and locked. The Doctor ignored the man's screams of terror as he put the ship into the vortex. He watched Roberts drop down in front of the door muttering something about drunken hallucinations for several minutes before he pulled the man back to his feet and shoved him toward the console.

"You are not hallucinating. You are in a spaceship - my spaceship - in space. How does it feel... kidnapped from everything you know? Forced to go to a place you cannot comprehend? Hmmm? My name - - is - - The Doctor and I am an alien. Well actually - - you are the alien here. This," he gestured around the control room, "is the heart of my ship. Come here," he growled as he grabbed the man and pulled him toward the doors. As he clung to Roberts arm he, flung one open to reveal the wonders of open space.. "That is the constellation Milky Way. You are in space."

The sound of someone wetting himself drew his attention to the growing puddle on the floor. "Really?" he shook his head in disgust and closed the door. "Tell me about Matthew Simmons. Tell me about your role with Matthew Simmons and tell me how you get messages from the Wildfire."

"I. I. I," he stammered incoherently.

"You what? I can stay up here a long time. The TARDIS has a remarkable effect occasionally. She can inhibit aging so I can dangle you out the doors as often as I want. Tell me about Matthew Simmons."

"None of this is real. I have gone..." he sputtered still in shock.

The Doctor ignored his words as he grabbed him by the arm and steered him toward the door's edge.

"No. Wait, please."

"Tell me what I want to know," the Doctor in a taunt, quiet voice.

"A couple of years ago, I lost a poker game to him. He insisted that I pay him back by providing medical care to this creäture who looked human, but wasn't. He yanked me out in the middle of the night to do it. He said that the creäture would make us rich. He left a strange stone with him. When he wants us to know that he's coming, the stone glows with a green light. He brings us creatures after he makes them look like darkies. We pay him with gold bouillon. Simmons sells the darkies on the slave market or uses them as replacements for the runways that he's killed. He sells a few of the females down in New Orléans. Please, he'll kill me if I help you," the man begged.

"This is your one only chance at redemption. I will destroy you if you don't. You will let me know every time he contacts you and when he tells you that a new group is coming you will send me word. If you betray me, I will throw you out those doors. "

"He's coming after you." Roberts blurted.

"Good. I was hoping he's catch me up. One more thing." He glanced at the man's wet groin. "Since you are incapable of controlling your self, you will never touch a black woman or for that matter, any woman outside your marriage again. Your - prior escapades have produced three children; you will find them and get them out of slavery. Send them safely up north somewhere. I've checked your accounts. You have more than enough to make sure that they lead good lives. Make sure that they do. Then sir, you will get the hell out of the south."

With one last disgusted up and down look at the man, the Doctor pushed past and headed for the console. "Sorry about the mess Old Girl," he said lovingly as he stroked her panels.

A moment later, the ship materialised back in Roberts office. The Doctor shoved the confused, terrified man out the door, and as the ship disappeared he watched the man on the scanner. "He really needs to stop drinking so much." He laughed softly as the ship materialised in her room at the mansion.

The Doctor was wrong. He was gone for thirty seconds.

* * *

_**Please review. Let me know what you think of my alien.**_


	18. Chapter 18

The Pilot and His Lady

Chapter 18

9/Dec/2012 21:56

A/N Peaked is pronounced peak-ed not peeked

Four days after the trip to Meinlos, Donna put her entire focus on making sure that everyone had the best Christmas ever, and that meant the best office Christmas party in the history of Christmas parties. The Doctor chuckled at that idea fuelling her need to make it - - colossal. Granted, technically, this wasn't an office, but they all did work together and that alone was enough reason for a proper party. Unfortunately that meant cleaning, polishing and decorating. Half of the women, she refused to call them servants or slaves unless she had no choice, cleaned the house with her while the other half cleaned the dormitory to get it ready to decorate.

Preparing for the party also took her focus off the burning anger and worry eating at her. Maybe if, she scrubbed harder, the anger produced by Simmons and Gaius would go away. Hopefully when it did, it would take her worry for the Doctor with it. He'd spent his days after the trip working with the rest of men and his nights hunting for the Vot. The inability to find them left him short-tempered. The most that she got from him was a quick kiss or a cuddle. Now, she was on the steps of the spiral staircase seeing both destroyed by every stroke used to apply lemon balm polish spindle by spindle. If nothing else, the scent made the place smell fresh.

Donna leaned back, stretching her tired back. She was only half way up the twin spiral staircase. This and its twin at the other end of the house were her favourite part of this house. She loved the way she felt every time she came down these stairs. She loved the way the Doctor looked at her when she glided down. It made her feel as if she were royalty. She would miss their elegance when they left here. For now though, making sure that they kept their shine for her Christmas party was her pet project. Donna intended to this party would beat Thanksgiving for happy memories. Christmas was three weeks away and in three more days, they would start decorating. Planning the party made waiting out the Vot worth it. She smiled at the thought of watching the kids open their first ever presents from Father Christmas.

"Miss Donna," Miriam called through the front doorway from the veranda.

Donna barely looked up. "Uh-huh huh?" was her only response.

"There is a buggy coming up the lane," Miriam called a little louder.

"What?" Donna looked over at Miriam had stopped sweeping. The few people that she had met outside the plantation were not people she particularly liked not to mention this was not the time for visitors.

"Tell me that it isn't those bimbos from Cypress Hills."

Miriam burst into giggles. "I don't think so; I don't recognise the buggy."

"Buggers," Donna muttered to herself, dropped the cloth on the can of wax, and headed to see who could want to see them. She edged past Miriam for a better look at the approaching buggy. She pulled a face when she caught a glimpse of who was coming up the drive. "I think that's the ladies from the village church. Remember, we met them when we in to shopping for material for the boys' suits. I wonder what they want?" she said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I don't know, but they are going to think we're all tetched for letting you scrub like a darkie," Miriam smirked.

"Oi, you cheeky monkey. Go tell your mum we have visitors and bring tea to the dining room."

"Yes, Mistress," Miriam said sarcastically and flashed a cheeky smile as she curtsied.

"Go on now before I make you polish the rest of the stairs," Donna said affectionately.

It was getting harder to remember that Miriam and the others were slaves instead of the dear friends they had become. It made playing plantation mistress harder. The last thing that she wanted to do was play nice with unannounced strangers who could threaten everyone's fragile security. At least, it wasn't the witch and her offspring. The thought of those three women made her skin crawl. When the carriage was almost to the cobblestone path, she planted a pleasant smile on her face and went to meet her visitors.

"Mrs Noble," a pleasant woman approaching her fifties greeted. "I don't know if you remember," the woman said a little breathless as she climbed down from the carriage. "I'm Mrs Tillet from St Catherine's Society of Ladies. This is Mrs Wagner," she introduced a woman about Donna's age. "We hope that we haven't come at a bad time," the woman said pleasantly as she glanced at Donna's rumpled, stained dress.

Unlike the Cypress Hill's bunch who were syrupy sweet, these two came across as genuinely kind forcing Donna to shift her attitude a bit. "Uhm, sorry," she said as she wiped her hands again, "We're getting ready for Christmas. All hands on deck sort of thing," she apologised.

"Oh, I do understand," Mrs Wagner laughed. "That's why I'm making my husband take me to my daughter's for the season."

"Well, um - would you like to join me in the house? I've sent for tea." Donna hoped that she sounded like a proper hostess as she led the way to the house.

The two women smiled warmly and followed Donna in the house. She couldn't help feeling just a bit proud when she heard them mumble to each other about how lovely things looked. Mam was already in the drawing-room with a tray and cups when the women walked in.

"Oh my, you certainly have this old place looking remarkable," Mrs Wagner said as she admired the decor.

"I have had a lot of very talented help to turn this into our home. Please, sit down," Donna said as she poured tea.

"Oh, look at that lovely piano, do you play?" Mrs Tillet asked as she accepted a cup.

"No, my husband plays when he's stressed. How I can help you ladies?"

"Actually, we came to help you," Mrs Wagner answered. " Except for the day that we met you, we haven't had much of a chance to get to know you. We wanted to invite you to the annual Saint Catherine's Ladies tea Saturday next. We know it's short notice, but all the plantation wives will be attending. We also understand that your view on how to treat the darkies is - - a bit unique.

We wanted you to know that your are not alone."

"I'm - sorry that you come out for nothing ladies. Saturday next is our gala. There is no way that I can attend. Your welcome to come if you like."

"You are having a gala? May I ask - whom did you invite?"

"No one - it's a private affair for our people and the families of the men who work for us."

"Well - that is different." Mrs Tillet sat back against her seat, unsure of what to say. It was obvious that, warm hearted or not, she had never heard of such a thing.

"At home, we have a tradition called Boxing Day. Employers treat their workers and servants to a day of leisure and gifts for their families. My husband and I decided that we could celebrate Christmas with our -" Donna almost choked on the word that came next, "slaves and their families. We're making it properly special."

"That is an interesting - -" she wasn't able to finish. Boots hitting the wooden floors coming from the entry way brought all three women to their feet,

"Miss Donna," Will and Tripp burst in.

"What's wrong with?" Donna's first thought was the Doctor..

"It's Nat, you need to come quick," Tripp said breathlessly. "I think, it's his heart," he finished ignoring the two obviously startled women watching in shock as the hired hand and darkie burst in to the main living quarters of the big house unannounced.

Donna was halfway out the door before she remembered her quests. " Will, get the Doctor. I think he went with Sam to the cotton fields," she ordered. "Ladies, you'll have to show yourself out. Where is he?" she asked Tripp as they headed out the door.

"Thomas carried him to his cabin. We sent for Sally too. She's down at the laundry house. The Doc loves that old man, It'll kill him if Nat dies."

"No one is dying, especially Nat and especially at Christmas. Tripp, go tell Mam to bring me the emergency kit. I'll meet you at the cabin."

"Yes ma'am." He turned back as Donna ran the rest of the way to Nat's.

She entered the exceptionally neat cabin. Small carvings of horses decorated the window sill and fireplace mantle. Bits of broken glass woven together by string forming an intricate sun catcher hung in the front window. She knocked on his bedroom door. When Thomas opened the door, he looked ashen and shaken.

"He threw up some. Now he say's the pain's better, but he still ain't breathing right."

"Okay Thomas, the Doctor is on the way. Go outside and wait for Sally. She'll be upset."

Donna drew a deep breath before she walked into Nat's room. He looked small and frail laying on the bed that the Doctor brought from the TARDIS' store room For a moment, it was her dad laying helpless in front of her. Thomas had stuffed pillows and quilts behind the old man's back to help him breathe easier.

Donna swallowed, pulled herself together and retrieved a damp flannel and a bowl of water from the washstand. Nat groaned when he felt the gentle touch and opened his eyes expecting to see Sally's gentle eyes. "Miss Donna, no. It ain't fittin' for you to wipe my face."

" What are you doing upset everyone when we're getting everyone ready for Christmas?" she answered as she ignored the statement.

"I sorry, ma'am. I'Ll..." he raised he head to try to get up.

"You hush now, and just breathe, old man," she said lovingly. "You need to rest. Sally and the Doctor will be here any minute. As soon as he sees you, he'll let her come in."

"Nat?" the Doctor called as he came rushing in with the medical kit.

"What happened?" he asked as Donna moved out of his way.

"I just felt like my chest got stomped in by that silly horse of your'n, Boss"

"But he didn't, right? He didn't kick you?" the Doctor asked as he examined Nat for fractured ribs.

"No, suh. Just felt that way."

"Every thing will be okay now." the Doctor crooned as he placed his hands at the man's temples, "Rest now," he murmured.

When Nat slipped into a deep trance, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, quickly scanning the old man. "Damn it," he mumbled when he checked the results.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Thanks to an occluded right artery, he's had a bloody heart attack." He pulled out the hypospray of the emergency kit and injected a drug into Nat's neck.

"What does that do?" Donna was truly scared for the old man as she glanced at the advanced drug hidden in the little brown bottle. Shortly after arriving their medicines were placed in bottles that looked appropriate for the 19th century bottle.

"It'll partly open the artery and stimulate his heart to start repair itself. We need to make sure that he swallows, these pills. They'll increase his body's ability to carry oxygen."

"So he'll be okay?" she asked as she gently stroked the old man's withered hand.

"He's fragile, and he needs to rest for several days, but yeah, he'll be okay. No way am I letting anything happen to Nat."

"We'll move him up to the house," she said firmly.

"No - - there's too much going on. He needs to stay quiet for a couple of days. We'll need someone to stay with him constantly. I'll have one of the men set a cot in here, and then we need to make a rota. Can you do take care of that?" The Doctor brushed Nat's temple again.

"Yeah, Sally and Will need to go on it. They both love him. They've formed a real family," she answered softly.

"Nat," the Doctor called him out of the trance, "Hey mate, you drifted off on me," the Doctor said gently. "I need you to swallow this for me." He held his head and helped swallow the pill. "Now, you sleep properly. I gave you something for the pain."

"What's wrong with me, Boss?"

"Your heart is actin' a bit wonky, but it will be fine. I promise. Now go to sleep," the Doctor answered gently. "We better let Sally in here before she has a heart attack," he told Donna.

Once Nat drifted to sleep, he and Donna headed for the group gathered in front of the cabin. For the life of him, he couldn't help wonder how any reasonable person could bring themselves to believe that slaves were incapable of loving their friends and families. A crowd of worried friends surrounded Sally who clutched Mam's hand as she waited to hear about Nat.

"He's had a heart attack," the Doctor told the worried group.

"Oh Lord," Mam groaned as she gripped Sally's hand.

"Doctor, is he going to..." Sally asked softly.

"Sally, I promise to do every thing that I can to keep him safe. I've medicated him with something I used in - India. I'm leaving a bottle of medicine with you. Give him one pill every four hours. In a few days, we'll move him to the sick room in the house. Until then, we need to keep him quiet, and he'll need someone to stay around the clock with him."

"Doctor, why can't we move him now? I promise, he won't be no trouble." Mam pleaded.

"Because Mam, he needs absolute quiet for several days, and the big house," he answered gently, "is far from quiet with all you ladies chattering away."

"Oh, Doctor." Mam blushed.

"Can I go tend him now?" Sally asked with a worried voice, "Please?"

"Sure. He'll sleep for a while, so don't worry. I'll be back at four to check on him."

Sally nodded numbly and walked in the house with Will behind her. As everyone walked away, the Doctor looped an arm around Donna's waist and headed for the house. Twenty feet later, he stopped. "Donna?"

"Yeah," she answered sounding tired.

"Why are there two ladies waving at us from the veranda?" he asked as he waved back at the strangers.

"Oh God, I forgot all about them," Donna answered as she took his hand to run back to the church ladies.

"Ladies," the Doctor greeted the strangers with a cheeky smile. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." He extended his hand.

"Sweetheart," Donna tried not to sound overly demure. "This is Mrs Tillet and Mrs Wagner. They are from..."

"St Catherine's Ladies Aid Society," Mrs Wagner filled in.

"Right," Donna sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that we had an emergency, I thought you had left."

"Your emergency is why we stayed Mrs Noble," Mrs Wagner asked. "May we speak to you - where no one can here?"

"Sure, um - let's sit under the magnolia." The Doctor let the way to the carved bench under the tree. It wasn't hard to see their unease. "How can we help you ladies?"

"Doctor Noble, you have a remarkably close relationship with your slaves. When she flew out of the house, the look on Mrs Noble's face was one of genuine concern," Mrs Wagner started. "Have you freed them yet?"

"Excuse me?" The Doctor straightened up.

"I have to admit - we came to see if the gossip is true. There's been quite a bit of talk about the new owners of Barrow Manor. That you have stood up to the likes of Matt Simmons - - even threw him off your property. If you acted like most owners, we would have left. But you didn't."

"Mrs Wagner -" The conversation confused him.

"Please, let me finish. Not everyone in the south believes in slavery. Some of us think that it is an abomination, but we're married to plantation owners so we must play a part. Have you ever heard of the underground railroad?"

"Or Harriet Tubman?" Mrs Tillet interjected. "We help her where we can. From providing safe havens to sneaking her money. Right now we need a safe haven for a small group on their way north."

"Mrs Wagner, I can't help you," he answered flatly.

"Edward?" Donna started.

"Look, I would love to, but Matthew Simmons prowls the boundaries of this farm every chance that he gets. The men I have hired are not here to prevent anyone from leaving; their here to stop Simmons from coming on this land. Hiding someone here would not keep them safe, and it would endanger everyone here. I'm sorry."

"We could sneak them in and out without him catching us," Donna pleaded.

"Donna -"

"Perhaps Doctor, you will think about finding some other way to help us. The invitation to the Tea was sincere, Mrs Noble." Mrs Wagner said as she stood up, "We do hope you will come."

"Tea, what Tea?" the Doctor asked.

"Mrs Wagner invited me to a Christmas Tea Saturday next. I explained that I couldn't attend because of our party."

"We can have the party on Friday. I think you should go. It might be fun, and you have looked a bit peaked lately. It might perk you up." He smiled at her.

Donna smacked his arm in protest of his assessment. "A bit peaked? You've gone all southern on me, haven't you? And I am not - - peaked."

"Go to the Tea. Get away from here for a day. Sam and I will use Saturday to check on the situation in Charleston."

"You and I are so going to have a talk about this," Donna declared angrily as she turned away from him. "Ladies, I suppose I will be at the Tea. In the mean time, I will talk him into the other." She walked away leaving him to stand alone under the magnolia tree. The Doctor had a feeling that he would be sleeping very much alone for the next few nights.

o0o

The Doctor stood at the window of Donna's bedroom staring out at the horizon. For the better part of an hour, he had tried to reason with her about staying out of history's way. Really, he should have known that, sooner or later this conversation was going to happen. Ordinarily, he would declare the subject closed and just walk away. Well, fly away. That wasn't happening with Donna.

"Donna, we have enough problems trying to stay out of trouble. I can't involve us in something as historical as the underground railroad," the Doctor declared angrily. The glare he received made him wince.

"You promised that we would help few," she shot back as she stood nose to nose with him. "You built tunnels under the dormitory. That's what we have them for, isn't it. To keep people safe if that monster dares to show up. Why not hide the family down there."

"Donna -" He rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. He'd rather do battle with anyone than argue with Donna. She never gave in. He needed to get away for a while.

"I'm going to take the TARDIS up for a while. I'll be back." He rolled his eyes when Donna moved to block him. He half expected a punch from his irate best mate.

"You're doing it again," she said instead. Instead of yelling at him, she spoke so quietly that only his superior hearing picked up her words.

"Doing what again?" He waggled his bushy eyebrows trying to distract her from this conversation. It didn't work.

"You run that gob of yours constantly, but you never talk. Since our side trip to Meinlos you are grumpy as hell; have worked all day pretending you are a farmer - -"

"Technically, I am a farmer," he interrupted.

"You - - are absolutely barmy," she snapped. "You have spent your days working like a maniac and your nights in the TARDIS hunting that damn ship. I'm not even sure how long you are actually gone. What I do know is that you are shutting me out again. You haven't so much as snogged me. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

He stared at her for thirty seconds before he felt a brick tumble from his walls. There was a look of genuine concern on her beautiful face that sent a second and then a third brick tumbling. That didn't make the words come any easier He tried to ignore what he had seen when he was alone in the TARDIS, He stared over the top of her head refusing to meet her eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and felled with pain.

"I had a dream - about you... about us. I really hate dreaming," he said.

"What dream?"

"Weell, I say dream; it was more a view of an alternate timeline."

"What timeline? What are you talking about?" She laid a gentle hand o his chest.

"I saw Rose. You were there, and I was running toward her when a Dalek shot me. It blurred out a bit but then we were all on Davros' ship surrounded by a new race of Daleks bent on the usual. Then I lost you. When I found you again, I had to wipe your memories. I lost you; I lost everything - again. I can't do this again Donna. I..."

"You are not losing me. You said it's an alternate timeline. How do we break it."

"Never go to London again?" he smirked.

"Donna smiled at him, "Were we close in that alternative timeline... like we are now?"

"No we stayed - just mates."

"So we've already changed it, right. Maybe, Dumbo you need to understand that you need sleep, maybe not as much as us poor pathetic humans, but you do need sleep. In the last six months, you have whacked that great big brain of yours twice - hard. You have to ease up. You can't go all day, and then spend God knows how many days traveling to find that ship, and then come back to work all day long. This is ridiculous."

"Your saying, I'm being a bit thick?" he joked.

Donna snorted. "I'm saying, stop worrying so much. You don't have to run around like a nutter to avoid what you think you saw. I'm not going anywhere. I am staying with you forever."

The Doctor sighed as he used his thumb to stroke her cheek. He slid his fingers through her hair pushing it behind her ear. "Your remarkable. You are bloody brilliant," he murmured as he kissed her. "You taste good too." He pulled her as tight as possible to his chest.

"Promise me," she murmured against his neck, "that you won't take off for a while. Something might happen to Nat, and I wouldn't know what to do. I need you. Besides, I have gotten used to sleeping next to your skinny arse. I don't want to sleep alone."

"I promise. As long as we are changing timelines, I suppose we can let one family hide in the tunnels." He nuzzled her hair and then nibbled her neck. Sometimes, he truly was an arse.

o0o

Friday, December the seventeenth dawned chilly with the thermometer reading just forty-eight degrees. Fog rolled across the fields. The days of preparation for the party left everyone gloriously exhausted. Nat now had residence in the sick room, where he was recovering nicely. Bored out of his mind with nothing to do, the Doctor agreed to let him entertain the children by helping them make Christmas chains, paper and cookie ornaments to join the delicate glass ornaments, and crocheted snowflakes for the trees that now stood in each house and the dormitory. The smell of fresh pine filled the houses. This was the first real Christmas so-called slaves. They had always worked to make the day memorable for their owners, but working to make it special for themselves was an entirely new experience. Now it was only hours away. They intended to make the gala an affair to remember for the rest of their lives.

By noon, the chatter over the hams and turkeys mixed with the heat in the outside kitchen and the smaller house kitchen sent Donna to the veranda. She didn't know why she felt so tired all of sudden, but she was glad for the cool, fresh air. She sat rocking, watching the place that only a three months ago stood empty, tired and run down. Now the place bustled with life. Eighteen horses and a dozen cows now grazed in the formerly empty pastures now. There was even a new foal out there. Donna loved this place. Part of her wanted to stay here forever. She closed her eyes to force the thought away. This could never be home. The only place that a Time Lord and his companions could find a home sat parked in a locked room upstairs. What on Earth is wrong with me, she thought.

"Mrs Noble?"

"Mrs Evans, please - - call me Donna," Donna greeted Tripp's mother. "Sit down. Join me in a nice rock."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And I wanted to thank you," she said as she joined Donna.

"I'm fine, and you are welcome. What for?"

"Tripp talked me in to coming here for a while. I didn't want to, but the cabin is so - - empty since his Pa died. Tripp said that y'all were a bit different. He said I wouldn't have to work so hard. I never cottoned to folks waited on me. Never thought one way or the other 'bout the Coloureds. Seen 'em in town, but I never talked to 'em or even knew any. Poor folk aren't treated much different from a slave. Well 'cept'n no one beats us or puts us in chains lessen we're in jail. I never had my hair fixed pretty or had a gown. I wanted to just say - - thank you. After comin' here, I have made new friends, especially that Mam, and I have a dress that I will meet my maker in. If I die tomorrow, I can die knowin' how a real lady feels."

"Mrs Evans - - I don't know what to say." Donna fought tears back as she looked at the woman's sincere expression. "You are a lady." she said as she stood up to hugged the older woman.

It was dusk when the woman gathered in the two drawing rooms of the big house. When Donna descended the stairs to join them the sight of all those ladies in their new ball gowns brought tears to her eyes. Two made her swallow hard to stop from breaking down in full-blown tears. The first was Miriam. Gone was the shabbily dressed girl who have covered her hair with a white rag. In her stead stood a young teen dressed in a delicately embroidered peach taffeta dress covered pantalettes. Delicate curls replaced her braids. To Donna she was breathtakingly beautiful. The second young woman was Betty.. The first time Donna laid eyes on her, a metal face mask prevented her from even opening her mouth. The lifeless expression in her eyes that day fuelled a rage that Donna had never experienced. Now Betty stood next to Mam in a pale green high-necked dress with long sleeves that covered the marks of her earlier torture.

"Oh you are all so beautiful," Donna said through her tears.

"No Miss Donna, it's you that is so beautiful." Miriam answered.

"Now you ladies need to move so I can answer the door," Nat appeared from the back of the house. His only allowed duty tonight other than having a good time was answering the knock at the door.

They all giggled when he spoke through the door to the person knocking at the door. He opened the door with as much dignity as the old man could muster. "How may I help you suh," he said with a grin.

They could hear the Doctor's voice asking for Donna's hand. Nat appeared in the doorway to the drawing-room and bowed slightly. It felt silly, but Donna wondered if the Queen felt all jittery the first time someone bowed to her. "Miss Donna, Doctor Edward Noble wishes to escort ya to the gala." He winked at her when he finished.

"Thank you Nat, you may tell the Doctor I accept his kind invitation." Donna laughed. "Blimey, look at you," she said a moment later when she met him. He stood dressed in a black double-breasted tails with a brocade vest, pleated shirt and black cravat around his neck. Black trousers made his long legs look even longer. "I. Am. Truly gobsmacked."

"Good Evening. Look, I have a Tux on, and nothing has blown up, no renegade Empresses have attacked us, and there aren't any alien Santas breaking down the door. Shall we dance?" She laughed at the way his cheeky grin and bushy eyebrows wagging up and down gave him a wonderfully funny expression.

"I think that would be acceptable, Doctor." She took his arm as he led her out the door.

Brilliantly dressed women filled the court-yard as their suitably attired escorts took their arm and headed to the dormitory once again transformed into a ballroom by the men who lived there. The sounds of congratulations filled the room as everyone filed in. No one expected the men to do such a marvellous job decorating. For the adults seeing the faces of a dozen children, white and black, in such awe was Christmas in itself.

A towering Christmas tree stood in the center. The Doctor made sure the tree made it through the next few days by sitting in a wash tub filled with water. Ribbons, homemade ornaments crocheted stars and snowflakes, and delicate glass ornaments bought in Charleston hung from its branches. Father Christmas that Addemnia carved from the Doctor's sketch stood next to the tree. The smell cypress pine from the wreaths that now hung by red velvet ribbons on all the windows filled the room. Lamps everywhere filled the room with light. Someone picked up a fiddle and began playing a Christmas carol filling the room with music.

Everywhere Donna and the Doctor looked, elegantly dressed people filled the dormitory. Even the baby came beautifully dressed. Bella had her new son in several layers of clothing over his nappy. The last layer was a long white gown embroidered with blue stars and trimmed in blue lace. A blue embroidered cap covered his tiny head . This was his first real outing with no lack of willing people passing him from one set of arms to the next for cuddles. Tonight was the night his name would be announced. All the boys under ten stood off to the side running their fingers under their collars trying to get used to their stiff dress shirts complaining about their new velvet suits with dress shirts. The girls dresses went mid calf. They wore tights and neat black shoes. In all likely hood, they would never have clothes like this again making them all feel self-conscious. Sam's son, Beau had his first adult dress suits. He was giddy that he didn't have to suffer short pants on the rare occasion adults forced him to dress up.

Six of Sam's men moved their wives and families to the plantation to keep everyone together. Eb brought his widowed sister to join her son and Trip brought his mother. Watching their families mingle freely with people they ordinarily wouldn't speak to, brought joy to Donna's heart. The only thing that topped the feeling was the pride on the faces of every woman, black and white, as they moved around the room in their newly finished ball gowns.

Donna let out a frustrated sigh at the sight Sam standing dateless with two of his men. He was handing a piece of fudge to his youngest, Little Sam, trying to talk to his friends. Whatever he said brought laughter from the other two men.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sam needs a girlfriend. So do those other two," she answered flatly.

"You mean Ned and George. Look at them. They look miserable in those clothes. I don't think they're marriage types."

"I didn't say anything about marriage, I said girlfriends or even boyfriends."

"Donna," he whispered shocked, "they're not gay. You say that to loud you could get someone shot."

"Still," she mused. She didn't intend to live this century until all three were properly settled. That Tea tomorrow might prove useful after all. She would scope out any eligible women for three exceptionally nice guys, including one who had become a good friend.

Donna felt his arms tighten around her waist bringing her thoughts back to the party. Everyone looked genuinely happy as they all began to dance. She leaned back against the Doctor. The last few weeks of anger and worry weren't gone, but at least for this night. she had managed to push them away

"Is this what you wanted?" he murmured softly in her ear.

"This - is so bloody marvellous. It's so beyond what I expected. I could live like this forever," she said happily sounding more contented than she had in weeks.

The Doctor pulled her around to face him, "Shall we dance?" he smiled lovingly as he pulled her out on the dance floor to join the others in a waltz. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Pilot and His Lady

Chapter 19

14/Dec/2012 18:51

A/N I have struggled all day with what happened today. I have left the date on this chapter for that reason If you are a parent you will understand. Today is the day a young man, for unfathomable reasons, killed twenty children. Because of that, this chapter ends entirely different from what I planned.

**_Universe with all of your stars: behold these children. They will play among you and rule your future forever."_**

A/N Vikur... 8 days

* * *

Sub-Commander Nerweth stormed from the reception area heading for the command deck of the Shadow Proclamation's lead ship. Since his shuttle docked, the Captain hadn't even bothered to let him know where they stood with the siege surrounding this stupid field of rocks. He'd been on Galatia interviewing three captured slavers. He was tracking his first real clue that he managed to pin down and then... they sent him here. Rage filled every particle of his soul. When he left their strong hold, he thought they had nailed down an agreement, and they had stabbed it right in its heart.

_Stupid bunch of witches,_ he thought. He had a good mind to resign when this was over. He certainly intended to give the Superintendent a piece of his mind. He intended to make every effort to find out where the Shadow Proclamation got off ordering him around. His bosses caved with the witches first demand and then dispatched him to this forsaken section of the Reglaic asteroid belt as if he were some junior investigator. They honestly expected the Vot Captain to just give up and let himself be arrested. Like that would happen. God, he thought as he pushed his way past people, the arrogance.

He knew the why of it. Two simple words. The Doctor. The damn man showed up, argued with the sisters, and left to hunt on his own. The three angry Sisters forced the Superintendent to pull him from tracking the Vot Captain in fear of being out done by the Doctor,. Nerwith doubted even the Doctor's weird-looking, advanced ship would manage to find anything. Knowing that made him even angrier. He'd finally had that lead in his hands. He knew where the Vot Captain would go for help, but instead of staking out the Dereth shipyards, he was stomping his away across the lead ship of a blockade doomed to failure.

Nerweth crossed the deck to the surveillance and search centre. He forced his temper under control and ratcheted up his professionalism. The centre was One hundred and ten metres long by fort-nine metres wide. The complex equipment could monitor everything from a pinhole in space to the core of a planet. Ten engineering technicians sat at separate console scanners searching a separate section of the thousand kilometre long strip. The Vot's stolen ship probably did lay hidden somewhere in the belt, but Nerwith's intuition told him that sooner or later, they would manage enough repairs to sneak past. If they did, they would run for the repair docks at Dereth. He would give these scanners another day. If this blew his chance at catching them at the repair docks, he would take his jump ship to the Vot home world. It would be his second visit. This time, he would carry orders to establish a planet wide blockade. Nothing would leave or land for as long as they refused to give up the renegades. And then... then he would head for Dereth.

Nerweth walked over to the technician sitting at the centre console busy monitoring the deep scanner, and watched as the laser pulse sweep showed nothing but lumps of rocks hanging in space. "What's your name?" he asked the man whose eyes never left the screen.

"Technician Lidre, sir," the young man answered.

"Well, Technician Lidre, what do you see?"

"Sir, nothing but the iron signature of the rocks. If there is a ship inside that field, they are doing a good job staying hidden. Thing is sir-"

"What? What is the thing?

"It's been a little better than two standard weeks. They took a good hit from the gueridot beam. They can't stay in there much longer. They will have to try to make a break before long. They need replacement parts. My guess: they will head for Meinlos or one of their divisions."

"Thanks. I'll talk to the Captain. We need to know the closest factory." Nerweth nodded.

Nerweth made a quick check of the other stations and headed for the door. He needed to do something. He was almost to the door when Lidre turned to say goodbye. The second that the man looked away, a brief red blip, appeared ten kilometres from the outer edge of the far side of the field. By the time the tech turned back, the blip was gone.

Hoping the Captain wouldn't care about an unannounced visit, Nerweth headed for the command deck. Since the man hadn't bothered to meet him, he was sure that he would resent it. Nerweth didn't care. He pushed past dozens of Judoon on their way to practice whatever it was the weird creatures practiced as he made his way trough the corridors. He couldn't stand the thugs employed by the Shadow Proclamation. Not only did they smelt of sweat and anger, they bludgeoned through their captures like a phase cannon through a ship.

When he finally reached the command centre's red door, he laid his right hand against the palm reader, counted ten seconds and waited for it to open. Every time he stepped into the small room, its limited size always surprised him. The room sported a navigation console, pilot and captain's chair and not much else. The builders located everything deemed critical to the ship's survival deep in the heavily shielded centre of the ship. The corner of the room hosted the holographic image of the weapons officer. The Captain looked grim as the two talked.

"Where is he?" Nerweth nodded toward the corner.

"The centre of the ship. Much less chance of losing my weapons that way, Nice of you to grace me with your appearance, Nerweth, " the Captain snarled.

Nerweth glared at the short rather rotund man. The corner of his mouth twitched trying to smile at the man's blue, spiky hair in disarray. The Captain didn't look as if he ere having a good day.

"Captain Marrick, are we preparing to do battle?" Nerweth sneered.

"Very funny Nerweth, what the hell are you doing on my ship anyway?" the man growled his reply

"Beats me, sir. I finally managed to get a decent lead on the Vot's hidden repair station, and they pulled me off to come here on the off side you find our prey. I think; we should end this blockade, let them go and track them to the station. What does your boss think?"

"They want to blow a hole in the damn field. The fact there may still be prisoners on board that hellacious ship goes over their head."

"You going to do it?"

"Don't know yet. I've sent another three surveillance ships to the other side of the field for a better look. My engineers think, we are getting a ghost feedback from the rocks. So we'll check the other side of the field. I'm sending scout ships inside the field for a closer look at the rocks. They can't stay hidden forever."

"Captain, I want that Vot piece of trash and I want the captives off that ship. That is the only reason I am here. To slap a pair of cuffs on him. If you don't flush him out, we will blockade his home world until they cough up his whereabouts."

o0o

Kalec ran a hand across the surface of towering glass cylinder containing a column of churning blue energy. He'd spent the last two cycles pulling every trick in his arsenal of tricks to get that lovely blue column flowing again. Cables crisscrossed the deck of the engine room. Wires pulled from other components fed into the plasma injector and finally, after working relentlessly for two vikur manually configuring the flow, he had done it.

"I am so very good," he crowed to his engineering assistant. "Haldred?

"Yes, Engineer?" Haldred answered. The younger Vot stood next to Kalec watching his boss stroke the glass like a woman. He was in awe of his boss' handiwork. By all rights, that beam should finished off the engines when it disrupted the fuel cells ability to absorb and convert energy. Kalec managed not only to repair most of them but realigned the entire system in record time.

"Fire her up, let's see what we've got."

"Yes, Engineer." the younger man replied as he quick-stepped over to the computer panel on the wall.

A delicate coral coloured line led across a control panel. He traced his finger along the path with just enough pressure to press a dent into the plasma screen. He stopped when his finger reached three orange squiggles. The code needed to engage the start-up sequence was a series of taps first on the middle mark twice followed by one tap each to the marks on either side. Four more taps to the middle finished the pattern. Both men watched the column glow brighter as plasma energy flowed, churning faster as it filled the chamber. After days of being silent, the ship shuddered underneath their feet. Lacking the ability to smile, both men made excited little leaps of joy.

"Shut her down," Kalec shouted.

Haldred tapped a yellow button just once. The engines shut down as the column of energy shrank to a thin, wispy tendril of plasma. The Vot war cry echoed through the engine room. Their first test ended in a rousing success. Kalec slapped his subordinate on his back.

"We need to get to work on the transformation circuit. Now that, the ship has power, the Commander will want to get out of here. Get busy whilst I report."

* * *

Jenia's head popped up from her chest. Still groggy from sleep, she wasn't sure that she'd actually felt it. A smile crept across her face as she realised what was happening. She poked Tommy who cuddled next to her. She put a finger to her lips to warn him to keep quiet when he sat up about to protest getting rudely awakened.

"Wait," she whispered as she placed her hand on the metal wall. She felt it again, the slightest shudder, more of a vibration really, coming through the wall. "They've started the engines." She giggled.

"What does that mean?" Tommy whispered as he pushed closer to her.

"I don't know, I haven't called out to the other because he's to far away. But if we're moving - - maybe he'll come."

* * *

Kalec raced through the ship's corridors past excited crew members all clamouring for the same answer to the same question. He didn't have time for low-level crew members who were not doing their jobs, but who wanted to gossip. The fact that his mere appearance in the corridors was enough to create a riot meant nothing. This message required a personal delivery. He slid to a stop, counted to five to regain control and pressed the small buzzer outside the Commander's quarters. A long moment later, the door slid open. Herdiot stood at the port window staring at the chunks of asteroid float past. He said nothing as the engineer entered the spartan room.

Kalec's leather gauntlet slapped across against his chest in salute. "Commander, sir."

"I felt the ship, Kalec. What news have you?" the man growled.

"We can move at slow speed sir. I have my assistant working on the transformation circuit. For now, we still mimic the closest object."

Can we enter the vortex?" the Commander asked as he nervously paced the small room.

"No sir, we need to do a space walk to fix the XM42, and we can't do that until we get past the ships. The second someone goes out, the galactic force will spot them, and they will hit us again. Our engines can't take another blow. The gueidiot nearly crippled us."

Herdiot turned back to the port window and stared out at the asteroid field. "I need to get rid of this cargo. Get us out of here the best you can." he snarled.

"Yes, Sir." Kalec smacked his forearm across his chest, turned on his heel and headed back for the engine room.

The engine room echoed with the banging coming from under a console. When Kalec walked back in, his assistant was underneath a console pounding on a junction box. The young man cursed as sparks flew around the box. His head popped out to see his boss' glare. "It's stuck," he explained.

"Okay, well how far have you gotten."

"I think; I can say, we can stay ninety-five percent cloaked, sir."

"So as long as we stay away from a planet we can limp to where? We can't go home, and we can't go to Dereth. The Galactic force will have a blockade around Meinlos. Where do we go?" Kalec mused. He glanced down at his assistant. "Finish that, I need to find a way to get us into the vortex."

"Yes, Sir," Haldred responded as he turned his attention back to the belly of the console.

o0o

The Doctor swept Donna into his arms and pulled her to the middle of the floor for their third waltz. He made a point of making the manic grin on his face as silly as possible. On their third twirl, he dipped her bringing a peal of laughter when he brought her back up. She nearly lost control when he waggled his bushy eyebrows. They had just started another trip around the floor when a tap on his shoulder brought them to halt. Tripp Evans smiled as he sought permission to cut in. The whole thing made Donna giggle again.

"May I, Sir?" the young man asked shyly.

"No dipping my lady," the Doctor ordered with a laugh.

With a nod, he relinquished his best mate to the arms of another man. As he watched them move almost gracefully around the floor, he realised that, for the first time in what seemed forever, he was happy - - truly happy. He weaved his way through the crowd and discovered children, when did the number go beyond nine, surrounded him. The families that Sam's men brought with them had mushroomed the little group to eighteen. Well twenty; if you counted Bella's newborn and her two-year old. Twenty-two if you counted Miriam and Beau. He had to count them; as he looked around at the kids playing the two young teens were on the floor sitting in a circle playing stone face or some such thing. The Doctor spotted four of the older boys playing with a disc. What made it particularly brilliant were the kids who were playing together. A few of their time lines stretched their future into the struggle for equal rights. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, this party alone changed their timelines.

The music stopped bringing the Doctor's attention back to people around him. He laughed out loud as the music started again and Donna grabbed Jim and danced the gob-smacked little boy to the centre of the room. He desperately wished for a camera to immortalise the sight of Donna dancing with him. She twirled him off to the side and pulled a sheepish Beau into the same dance. The Doctor moved through the giggling group and tapped the boy's shoulder. With a look of sheer relief, Beau placed Donna's hand in the Doctor's, bowed as his father had instructed and fled to the sidelines. The Doctor swept her up and finished the waltz. When the music stopped again, the two broke to applause.

"Doctor?" Mam interrupted.

"Hmm," he said as he kept his eyes on Donna.

"The clock chimed nine. You said at nine, you would do the ceremony."

"You are absolutely right. I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. Bella, is he ready?"

"Yes, Suh, let me just wrap him up." Bella headed for the cot where her son lay. She picked him up and laid him in The blanket Addemnia held. She carefully bundled him against the cold and then gently placed the baby in the Doctor's arms. She expected the baby to fuss, but he lay in the Doctor's arms and just blinked. "You got the tetch, Doctor. Never had a baby so good with a person. Never saw no white man as good as you with a baby."

"I take that as a supreme compliment Bella. You ready," he said softly.

"Yes, suh."

"Alright everyone, outside," the Doctor ordered.

A moment later the Doctor and Bella stood with the baby in the centre of a hushed group unsure of what the two were about to do. They weren't sure whether they were about to see a heathen ritual or hear a Christmas blessing. Neither the Doctor or Bella had talked about how the Doctor planned to conduct the baby's naming ceremony. He stripped the blanket off, handed it to Bella and carefully lifted the baby in the air. His long fingers supported the baby's head as he turned in a circle. "Universe with all of your stars; behold this child. He will play among you and rule your future."

The Doctor looked at Bella, "Bella, name your child for the stars."

"I name him, Edward Daktari," she announced proudly.

"Edward Daktari, behold the universe; it is yours to rule." The Doctor lowered the baby, kissed his forehead as Bella quickly wrapped his blanket around him. "Ladies and Gentlemen with Bella's consent," he said as he held the baby up again, "I give you Lord EdwardDaktari. Behold the future. Behold the peace, of a child."

For a stunned moment, no one moved. Then the loud wail of a suddenly wet, cold child filled the night air. "I guess that's our cue to go back inside." the Doctor laughed.

A group of women peppered Bella with questions about the baby's name as they followed her inside The men shook their heads and made a straight line to the buffet for a celebratory piece of cake. The Doctor stood gazing up at the night sky when he felt a hand slip into his.

"What was that?" Donna asked softly.

"A very short version of the ancient Gallifreyan naming ceremony. It's how my people introduced a Gallifreyan child to the universe. The real ceremony lasts an hour. That's more custom than I thought I should share. There is an African ritual that is sort of the same idea, and since they all think we lived there, it seemed natural," he replied.

"And the name?" Donna asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "She asked if she could name him after me because I delivered him. I said: sure. The Daktari part surprised me." He straightened his shoulders in pride.

"What's that mean anyway?" she asked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's Swahili for Doctor," he answered with a proud grin.

Donna couldn't help smacking his arm. "You prawn, you let her name that baby after you. You are kidding me? That poor child will be so bullied." She laughed.

"Oi, that's my godson. That name will help him fulfill his destiny. . I intend for him to go to school and then University," he said proudly.

"You would make a good dad," Donna said gently.

The Doctor kissed her forehead and smiled, but he said nothing. That was a path he would not go down. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?" he teased and then pulled her to the buffet.

Two hours later, the party slowly began winding down. The families gathered their children and ushered them home and bed. The remaining adults began the chore of cleaning up. Cora scraped leftover food into the slop buckets for the hogs whilst Betty stacked dirty dishes for washing in the morning. No one paid attention to the Doctor as he slipped an arm around Donna and pulled away for the short walk home. Outside, the night's crisp air sent a shiver through Donna. The Doctor slipped his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"It's beautiful tonight," Donna said as she stared up at the stars. "Granddad loves nights like this. Him and that telescope up on the hill behind the house."

"That's what I should get him: a better telescope for Christmas," the Doctor answered brightly. "Look, a meteor." He pointed at first one and then another shoot across the night sky. "Geminid meteor shower," he announced. "It's beautiful don't you think?"

"Star light. Star bright," Donna whispered prayerfully, "first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might - have my wish tonight."

"What did you wish for?" he asked gently.

"I wished that our kids have long, safe and happy lives. The rest is a secret just for me." Donna turned in his arms. "Thank you for this. Thank you for saving me from a life of nothing, but bored existence. I want nothing more than to finish our mission and then spending the rest of my life with you," She said as she laid her hand against his chest.

The Doctor laid his hand over hers and pressed it against his both his hearts. " You asked me how to keep that alternate time line from happening. Here's how. You write the present timeline down. That way it's enshrined in history. I _never _want you to leave me, so I wrote my pledge to you - - in my journal. I freely and without reservation give myself to you and you alone, Donna Noble - - now and forever."

He lowered his head and kissed her deeply.

He leaned over whispering in her ear, "Now, you repeat it back." From the look on her face, he knew she was gob-smacked.

Breathless, she whispered back, "I freely and without reservation gladly give myself to you for now and for always.".

o0o

Thomas stepped outside the dormitory to leave the slop bucket by the door. Just as he turned to go onside, he spotted the Boss and the Missus standing in the middle of the yard locked in a passionate embrace. The sight made him chuckle softly. He shook his head in wonder. Sometimes, it seemed the two wanted everyone to believe that they weren't in love. If that were true, they failed miserably. Thomas turned to see if he could see Mam. He wanted her to see what love looked like. When he did, he motioned for her to come join him at the door. He didn't expect Sally, Cora and Mr Sam to join her.

"Strangest white man I ever knew," Mam muttered lovingly .

"They are the strangest couple I ever met," Sam retorted.

"You think he knows?" Sally asked as she winked at Mam.

"Nah, Missus hasn't figured it out yet," Mam replied matter-of-factly.

"Figured out what?" Thomas and Sam asked in unison.

"Men," Cora muttered as she left them all standing there. "None of you got a lick of sense when it comes to such things. Mam and Sally chuckled and followed the shy woman to finish cleaning up, leaving two confused men watching the couple who were finally breaking apart. The two walked arm and arm into the darkness toward the big house.

Thomas nearly choked when he heard Sam mutter, "lucky bastard" as the overseer walked away.

Thomas couldn't stop watching the couple as they disappeared into the darkness. Maybe it was the meteors sweeping across the sky, or the Doctor's dedication ceremony, but his own memories of such a night came back. He was a child on a far different planet. His father walked outside with him on a clear starry night to watch a meteor shower much like this one. His father then explained that what looked like meteors was actually a space ship breaking up. Some alien life-form that he didn't understand had attacked and tried but failed to invade their planet. His father told him the story of a single man so powerful that both opposing armies were afraid of him. Somehow the man got onboard the alien ship and destroyed it. The invaders left. Six months later, Thomas still remembered the exact day, the Vot kidnapped him.

As Thomas watched the Doctor walk away, a crazy thought popped in his head. The sudden realisation made him straightened up a bit. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible; that was years ago and light-years away. For the first time since he'd met the man, Thomas knew. He just knew. The first day that he'd met his strange new owner, he made a point of letting Thomas know that he was an alien. He'd leaned in close and whispered words in a language Thomas had not heard since childhood and then went on to tell him all about his home planet.

Too stunned to move,Thomas had listened in silence as the Doctor promised that the day would come when he would take him home. He'd done the same with every non-human slave that he'd rescued. It was the reason they trusted him completely. But not once did the Doctor ever say where _he_ came from. What Thomas was thinking couldn't possibly be true. His father said those people were gone. Now, as Thomas watched the man turn his lady in the moonlight, he knew... He knew what the Doctor was and where he was from. The realisation made Thomas laugh - quietly. The locals had no idea what the gentle man they all called_ the Boss_ was capable of doing. Thomas had a strange feeling that some wouldn't enjoy finding out.


	20. Chapter 20

The dark green line on the computer panel glowed under the pressure of Kalec's index finger as he traced the circuit to initialise the engines. He varied the pressure as he went until he tapped the triangles and circles that marked the ignition code. He watched the flow of deuterium and tritium combine inside the glass column, swirling together as the energy they produced gradually increased its intensity. When the column turned a deep shade of blue tinged with green, Kalec began tapping another coded series of buttons. The ship rumbled under his feet as the engines came to life. He closed his eyes and sent a plea to the Gods that the shields held.

"What does the scanner show, Haldred," he yelled over his shoulder as he calibrated the energy flow.

"The shields are holding, sir. We look like a big rock breaking loose," he replied. Shields are steady at ninety-nine point three," he called a minute later. "What part of our ion signature that is not masked, they will think is radiation from the asteroids. It's not perfect, but we can finally get out of here."

"Well then, take us out at one-third speed. Keep us there until we clear the boundary. Make sure our shields continue to modulate to mimic whatever we get near. If we can look like part of the blockade, we can work our way to the outside of the pack."

"Call up navigation and give them the power limits," Kalec ordered as he moved around the towering cylinder monitoring the flow.

Herdiot stood on the observation deck of the control room watching the asteroids begin to slide past. His heart pounded with nervous anticipation. First and foremost a warrior, he could not withstand another fight with the Galactic police and the Shadow Proclamation in a disabled ship. He needed to get far enough way that he could send someone out on a space walk to repair the XM42 and temporal stabilizers. As exciting as it was to get his hands on stolen technology, it was a brestas to repair. But once they completed repairs, he would be able to move the ship into the vortex and make a jump in time. When he finally had this cargo dumped, he could find a recreation planet, let the men have a little fun, and then he intended to get extremely drunk.

He hit the comm button and growled at the sound of Kalec's gravelly voice coming through the link. "Can you get us at least two light years away from the blockade?" Herdiot asked. "If we can get behind Jellios' moon, we can make a space walk to repair the externals."

"Sir, once we are out of here, I can push the engines a bit. Just make sure that idiot at navigation watches the scanners this time," Kalec growled back.

"Done, I have three technicians on the scanners." He turned to look at the scanner console. "Unless they plan on being dinner for the property, they won't fail."

Three pairs of eyes glued to every sweep of the scanners monitored the ship's slow but steady progress out of the field. Herdiot crossed over the short space to the scanners to watch the blips representing the blockade's ships on the outer edge of the asteroid field. He laughed out loud getting a confused expression from one of the techs. He immediately smacked the man. "Keep your eyes on the screen or you will join the last fool at this station in the cells for sale," he bellowed. "or fed to the prisoners."

Herdiot turned his personal attention back to the dots slowly being distanced from his ship. So far, they had not discovered the new breakaway asteroid, his ship, was moving. "This has to work," he muttered to no one particular.

* * *

Jenia suddenly stood up in the midst of a small group of children. Something had changed. In just the last few moments, the minds of the Vot leapt with excitement. She looked at the startled faces of children who at most were only a couple of years younger than her and told them to be quiet. Only eight of the original twelve taken at the same time as her kidnapping remained. The first weeks of this nightmare saw four sold, replaced by ten more. Of the new group, four died within days, and the Vot had already sold six. She was now the defacto head of the rest. The daily struggle to keep her shields in place to escape discovery as she bombarded the Vot with subliminal message was exhausting. Regardless, she did it multiple times per day to make sure the vermin left this small group alone. Now, she looked over at Tommy and grinned.

"What," he asked as he stood up.

"We're moving. The ship - it's moving. Tommy, do you know what that means?"

"We get sold off?" he sneered.

"No, silly; it means, I need to go into a trance and bombard the pigs with the message to take you home. Once we're there, we can break loose and run. Tommy," she asked softly as she scanned the younger children, "how are they going to keep up with us?"

"I can run," one answered emphatically.

"Find us away off and we will all run," Tommy declared. "They'll keep up." He nodded to the other children gathered around them.

Jenia smiled at his new-found confidence. The little boy who stood shaking against her weeks ago was now her ally who comforted her as much as she did him. His fear of aliens long gone, they were now a team determined to protect the remaining children. With Jenia's ability to project thoughts into the Vot mind without being detected and his at keeping discipline, they had formed a solid friendship. Tommy was more like her brother now than a friend.

One of the adults stood up and walked over to the two, "What are you talking about," she snarled as she grabbed Jenia's shoulder.

"Can't you feel it?" she said to the woman. "The ship - it's moving," Jenia whispered excitedly.

None of the kids liked the woman; she was rude and self-serving. She often pushed them away from the meagre food they received after the Vot ate. Jenia didn't like the woman, but she was an adult. Jenia made sure the kids stayed respectful to her in every way. Angering an adult could be dangerous. For extra rations, she wouldn't think twice of betraying one the kids.

"Wonderful," she groused. "one step closer to winding up in a miner's camp." She rolled her eyes in disgust as she returned to her own spot.

Jenia watched the woman return to her pallet. It wouldn't be long before they would be taken for the afternoon work shift. It would be feeding the pigs. Tommy named them that. When they thought up silly up names, it made it so much easier to deal with their fear of the Vot. She felt the ship shift around her. They were picking up speed. She gathered the kids around her and settled back down on their own pallets. Ten minutes, that was all she needed, ten minutes to focus her mind and see if she could reach the mind that tugged her from across the stars. She wished for the millionth time that it was her father. But - it wasn't.

* * *

Herdiot's mind raced with excitement. The ship slipped out of the field and cruised past a blockade ship. So far, Kalec had managed to keep their signature hidden. As long as Kalec kept them invisible, at least on this side of the belt, he stood a chance at getting away. Once he was out, he would direct the ship toward Sol three and hope the Gods shined. _Two light years, I just need two light years, that's all_, he thought. The ship used a chunk of rock the size of a small planetoid as cover while it slipped past the second ship. They had to get past five then he would circle the end of the field and jump.

Time seemed to stand still as the ship made its slow journey. First five agonizingly slow minutes and then twenty. The exit from the field was just a few minutes away. The Commander and his staff held their breath as another ship slipped past. If they did this right, the idiots monitoring them would never notice the drifting piece of rock was the most wanted crew and ship in the galaxy.

Nerweth stood at the engineering console watching over Lidre's shoulder as the lase pulse swept across scanner. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But something was wrong. Years of tracking criminals across space gave him sharp hunting instincts and every instinct that he had told him that something was wrong.

"Increase the deep scans and have the other side do the same," he ordered.

He watched Lidre send the message and adjust the search's intensity. Then it was there, on the edge of the field, a blip appeared, disappeared and reappeared again as it entered open space. "Son-of-bitch, I knew this would happen," he cursed as he hit the ship's alarm and took off running for the control room. He ran through the crowded corridors, screaming profanities at the Judoon foot soldiers forcing them apart to get out of his way. He burst through the door to the Captain "I told you, they would escape. There," he pointed to the Captain's scanner, "That's not an asteroid that's..."

In stunned silence, the two watched the blip brighten and then disappear as the Vot jumped into warp speed.

"Pilot - - follow that damn ship," the Captain screamed as both fists slammed into the chair. He felt the ship spring as it shifted into hyper-speed. Within seconds, fifty space ships followed the lead ship across space to catch their prey.

* * *

The Doctor woke to a tangle of bed linens with Donna snuggled as close to him as possible. And he loved it. He lifted his head to see the side of her face. Her pillow had a small wet spot where, deeply sleep, she'd drooled. Her nose twitched as strands of hair tickled her face thanks to his attempt to brush a lock away. She scrunched her face and wiggled to get comfortable. The very sight of her looking so content sent a rush of heat through him making him regret staying so close. He literally ached to wake her up for a repeat of their early morning activities, but instead; he slipped first out of bed and then quickly into his dressing gown.

There was a lot to accomplish this morning including a brief visit to the TARDIS for an extremely cold shower followed by eliminating the cast on his hand. The last five weeks were more than enough to give the ruse that his hand was still healing. After one last fond look at Donna, he headed to the TARDIS med bay for a scan to confirm his bones had indeed fully healed. The cast cutter dropped down from the ceiling and seconds later he was free. Five weeks of immobilization left his fingers stiff and a bit sore, but a few minutes with the tissue regenerator would fix that. When he walked out, he felt the ship rumble her displeasure.

"I'm fine, old girl." He laughed. "See, it works." He wiggled his fingers at the air. "I'll be back soon." The Doctor chuckled.

After his shower and the ache in his nether regions relieved, he desperately needed a fresh cuppa. He padded through the silent house heading for the kitchen and whatever he might find. Somewhere in that place, Mam had to have hidden a pot of marmalade with his name on it. The unusual quiet of the house brought a satisfied smile. It meant the party last night was a roaring success. He had no idea what time everyone else finally trundled off to bed, but he was sure it was long after he and Donna left. They'd turned the evening into their own late night fun. Knowing that she was still sleeping from the activities, hopefully with pleasant dreams, made the hours more than - well - fun.

"Hey," he greeted Miriam as he walked in the small kitchen when he walked into the small house kitchen. "Why are you up?" he asked surprised to find the girl up let alone making tea.

"Nat wanted some of your tea," she said as she arranged the cup on a tray. "I hope it's, okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course, it's okay. Is he feeling alright? Do I need to check him?

"He's just tired, a little too much fun last night, I think." She grinned.

"It was an epic party. I think we may have just broken the mould of epic Christmas parties, eh."

Miriam giggled. "Naming the baby was the best part and ..."

"And?" he encouraged her.

"A boy danced with me," she said shyly.

"What boy? Do I need to talk to him?" The Doctor said sounding remarkably like a dad.

"No, suh, please." She sounded mortified at the idea. "It's Bob and Miss Betty's oldest boy Ben." She giggled again, " He said that he didn't like it that you danced with me so when you and Miss Donna were outside, he pulled me on the floor and ... we danced. He stepped on my toes." She giggled shyly.

"Well now, I suppose I could just tell him that there's no reason for jealousy," The Doctor said as he reached to get a cup for his own tea.

"No suh, he has no reason at all." Miriam curtsied as she picked up the tray and left the Doctor to drink his beverage. The Doctor couldn't resist chuckling at the girl's slightly mortified expression.

"You are such a dad, I bet when your children were coming up, you spoilt them rotten," Donna said from the doorway.

"Why are you up?" he asked as he rose to kiss her good morning.

"I rolled over to an empty bed, went to make sure the TARDIS was in place and discovered bits of your cast in the med bay. She was unhappy that you left a mess." She examined his now cast-free hand. "Is it okay?"

"Everything is back to normal." He wiggled his fingers and made a fist. "I can even," he said as ran his fingers through her hair, "do this."

"You're going to Charleston aren't you?" she said somberly.

"Yeah, I'm taking Sam with me so we can check in on our favourite doctor. I want to know why he hasn't let me know about Matt Simmons. The men haven't seen that tosser or his men. Eb said last night he thinks they are tracking a runaway north of here. I need to know if it's one from the group Mrs Tillet talked about the other day."

"I will ask her at the Tea this afternoon. You will be careful in Charleston, won't you?" She traced her name in the palm of his right. "I don't want anything to happen to this newly healed instrument."

"Nothing will happen. I'm sending Tripp with you - - just to make sure that you stay safe."

"Miriam and I will be fine. Just make sure that you don't do anything silly."

The Doctor looked around to make sure Miriam hadn't come back and then kissed her deeply. "Still got it," He squeaked when they broke breathless. .

"I better get upstairs and change before I get us in trouble," He murmured seductively in her ear.

The moment Donna watched her best friend head upstairs, her shoulders sagged. The last thing she wanted was to let him know that her head pounded or that she felt as if the Atlantic Ocean had suddenly been transported to her stomach. She desperately needed her own cup of tea. It was a relief to see Miriam come into the kitchen.

"You alright, Mistress?"

"I think I partied too much last night," she answered. "Nothing a proper cuppa can't fix. So are you still coming with today?"

"To the Ladies Tea? You don't think they'll care?"

"You are my lady's maid, aren't you? You can go with me where ever I want. Besides I need you to tell me what to do so I don't make a fool out of us both," she laughed. Donna rested her elbows on the table as she rubbed her temples in a vain attempt to reduce the pounding behind her eyes. She could have kissed Miriam for the tea that appeared before her.

"Bless your socks," she said gratefully as she sipped the hot beverage. A moment later, Miriam set two pieces of toast in front of her. Slowly the queasiness eased. She wished as she closed her eyes, that same could be said for the headache. She wasn't even aware that Mam joined her, but at the sound of her voice she opened her eyes and chuckled. Mam was knotting her white, cotton wrap over her wiry hair as she fussed about over-sleeping. From the look on Mam's face, Donna knew that Mam felt as bad as she did.

"Miss Donna, I'm so sorry. I'll get breakfast right away," she apologised.

"Not for me, Miriam fixed toast," Donna replied. "Fix your coffee and sit down. I'm curious, what time did the party break up?"

Mam chuckled, but then immediately regretted it. "Well, it was about two. The Doctor's wine is all gone. We did have a good time. At the old place, the Master just dropped off a box of foodstuffs and a jug. The men folk all got roaring drunk, and the next day the overseer would beat anyone who couldn't work. The next year it would happen all over again. Last night is the first party, I ever went to."

"It was an epic Christmas party, wasn't it?" Donna smiled. "I'm glad - - we're glad everyone had fun, but - - I think, I'm leaving the wine alone for a while."

"Did you have - - fun after you left." Mam asked, but immediately regretted the question. "I'm sorry, Miss Donna don't know what came over me askin' such a thing," she said as she remembered her place.

Donna looked at the woman and laughed. Obviously embarrassed, it was plain that Mam felt sinful even asking the question. "We - had a very busy, fun-filled party of our own," Donna said with a smirk. "Let's just say it's the reason, I'm a bit stiff this morning." She finished with a knowing wink hoping that she put her friend at ease.

"Oh Miss Donna, you bad, bad girl." Mam laughed as she sat down with her coffee.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked as he came back dressed for the ride to Charleston.

"Nothing," Donna replied as she rose to meet him. She took his hands in hers. "Bring both back in working order, got it," she declared. "I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime, two actually."

The Doctor arched one eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile, "I have lifetimes of excitement to give you," he teased. "i can start tonight if you want."

"Oi,you great big prawn. There is a little girl in here." she fussed with a tender smile. "Just be careful."

"Yes ma'am and that goes for you. Donna, please. Be home by dusk. I don't want you on the road in the dark."

"Get out of here, I'll be fine. , Bob is driving, Miriam is coming with me, and per your instructions, Trip is following us."

"Alright then. I will see - you later then." He kissed her cheek.

Donna's knees weakened at the way his dark brown eyes melted into her soul. If she tried, she swore she could see their timelines meld together into the vortex. In that second, she felt their future solidify. She smacked his arm, "Go on with you then, I'll see you at tea," she said gently.

The sense of dread didn't hit Donna until she watched him walk out the front door, get on his horse and ride away with Sam. Since Charleston, she didn't like him riding off the plantation. She knew it wasn't sensible, he was 900 years plus and traveled the universe righting wrongs. That was - job, but that was before here and now, and there were people who hated him. Donna sighed, turned back into the house and headed for a hot bath. She unquestionably could get used to having someone wait on her hand and foot.

She was barely in the room when she heard Miriam knocking. "Come on in, minx," Donna called through the door as she laid her dressing gown aside and reached for the dress she planned to wear to the tea. The skirt and jacket were cranberry red trimmed in black with a high collared white blouse. She dreaded the layers of petticoats and crinolines. There was no way she intended to wear a corset.

"Your bath is ready. I've got the bucket ready to wash your hair. Mam says it will help your head feel better."

Good, come on." Donna followed her.

A minute later, she eased her stiff, sore body into the steaming water. With her head on the edge of the tub, Miriam sat behind her and brushed her hair in long strokes. The effect mesmerised Donna as she gave into the relaxing effects of the strokes. Her muscles went limp as her eyes drifted close. Just as, she thought she would doze off, Miriam began pouring warm water over her head. The perfumed soap used to wash her hair added to her sense of peace. Miriam worked her fingers across Donna's scalp in little circles. Donna could have stayed there for the rest of the day, but all too soon it came to end. She had to admit when she stepped back out, the feeling of dread was gone. The last thing she expected was to find Mam at the door with a worried look waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" was Donna's first words.

"The over-seer from Cyprus Hills is downstairs demanding to see ya, Miss Donna."

"What for?"

"I don't know, he said I should shut my nigger mouth and get you." Mam's voice cracked when she said the word. Weeks had passed since she heard that word and the pain it caused was plain on her face.

Donna flushed with anger and headed for her room to dress. Five minutes later, dressed in a simple dress, she met the man waiting on the step. Without thought, her hand flew out and connected with his face. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are, coming in my house and speaking to Mam like that," She yelled at the startled man. "Don't you ever," she snarled as she poked him in the chest with her finger forcing him off the veranda, "come in my house and speak to anyone like that. What the hell are you even doing on Barrow Manor land." She stood with arms crossed daring him to move.

"Looking for two runaways. Valuable breeders disappeared from Cyprus Hills last night. We tracked them to your back forty woods."

"There are no runaways on this farm," Donna replied angrily.

"Begging your pardon ma'am, but we ain't leavin' without checkin your slave quarters."

"Really, you're a right plonker if you think for one second that I'm letting you anywhere near the homes of our servants. You're barmy."

"Servants homes? Lady - -"

"My husband," Donna continued, ignoring the man as he sputtered, "spent a bloody fortune securing our servants. I do not haul them out for display to anyone who rides in off the road. Tell your boss, the Nobles wish them a Happy Christmas, and - - by the way - - bugger off."

The sound of three cocked firearms ended the conversation. Donna and the two strangers whipped around to find Tripp, Charlie and a man named Pete Hawkins standing with pistols pointed at the two men.

"If Miss Donna said y'all need to leave," Trip said coldly, "then - - you need to leave. Barrow men will do any hunting for slaves on Barrow Manor. If we find any strays, we will return them. Y'all have a real nice day."

The guns lowered when the two men swung up on their horses and rode away. Donna stood stock still, afraid even to breathe, and then she turned trembling to see Tripp holster his gun.

"What just happened?" she asked softly.

Tripp nodded toward the cabins. "Miss Donna, you need to go to Eb's house. His sister needs help."

"What?" she asked as if she couldn't quite comprehend what she's said.

"Eb's sister," he said as he stepped aside, "she needs your help."

Donna walked past still gob-smacked that she stared two men with guns down. At least - her head didn't hurt any more.

* * *

A**_/N Sorry this took a few days. Life got in the way. Please be critical. To Marie, if you are still reading, thank you for your critique. I will wait until the end to go back and rework things. I will do my best to make sure it blends. I hope everyone spends the last days before Christmas safely, Please take a moment at 6pm on the 23rd to place a candle outside to remember the children of Newton, Conn._**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I am so sorry about the delay in posting this. Real life has made an entrance into mine. I also have the chance to publish Broken as a free e-book, so I have spent time revamping and self edited it. I still don't whether to take it down and re-post here or just update it. Any way here is chapter 21 and now I am off to cook up mischief onboard the VOT ship.

* * *

Donna gathered her skirt in her hands and took off running across the garden to the small group of houses built for Sam's had moved his mother here just as Eb Harris had moved Charlie and his mother. The remaining four families sported nine kids among them. Since the kids moved in, she spent a portion of every day teaching the children how to read and do their sums. It had never occurred to her how much she enjoyed children and how much she enjoyed teaching them. She now counted those families amongst her friends. That anything could happen to even one made her sick, but for Eb or Tripp to be hurt was just not imaginable, especially this close to almost losing Nat. Ten from Eb's door, she remembered that she hadn't brought the emergency kit. She turned to Tripp and smiled with relief when he nodded and turned back for the house. If she ever wanted another man who seemed to know what she thought without asking, it would be Tripp Evans.

Donna headed for the steps. The sight of the pine wreath with a red bow that brightened the front door brought a smile to Donna's tired face. To her, it was a sure sign that Eb's sister felt at home. She truly hoped that just days before Christmas that nothing would destroy her happiness. The woman had already lost her oldest son and husband. To lose her brother was unthinkable. Donna had barely knocked on the wooden plank door when Charlie yanked it opened looking more scared and worried than she remembered ever seeing the boy.

"Come on in, Miss Donna." A woman's voice beckoned from inside the cabin.

"Mildred? Where's Eb? What happened. I didn't hear a gun go off, did he hurt himself chopping wood." Donna made no effort to hide her panic.

"I'm fine, Miss Donna," Eb said as he came from a back room.

"Eb?" she asked confused and getting a little irritated.

"Those men off the property?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes? Tripp said -"

"I know what he said," Eb replied. "I told him to get you down here without raising their suspicion. Mack saw the men coming and sent Ned to tell us. We thought you and the Doc were still sleeping, but Ned said he saw the Boss and Sam ride out. I need to show you something, and I will understand if you want to fire me."

"Fire you? Eb what's going on?" Donna was now throughly confused and rapidly becoming angry.

Eb gently took her by the elbow and guided her to the closed door. "Like I said," he said as opened the door, "I'll understand if you fire me." Donna stood in the opened doorway too stunned to move. Standing in the centre of the simple bedroom were the so-called prime breeders from Cyprus Hills. Both were girls no more than thirteen and one was heavily pregnant.

Her fists clenched and unclenched. She truly wanted to hit whatever so called man had touched the child staring back at her. "Oh. My. God," she finally spoke as she turned to Eb and Mildred, "Fire you, I could bloody kiss you. Their babies. Who the bloody hell does this to a baby," she said outraged by the sight of the two girls. They stood barefoot, in wet, dirty dresses looking exhausted, and terrified. The girls shrank in fear from Donna when she tried to hug them. The look of uncertainty mixed with fear on their faces broke her heart. Every slave that came to Barrow Manor had a horror story, but looking at these two young teens, Donna knew their's would top the list.

"Can you tell us your names?" she asked gently.

"Oh my dear Lord," Mam's stunned voice came from behind her. "Them's the runaways ain't they?"

"Mam, she's afraid of us, find out how she - - got ..." Donna's voice trembled with rage as she backed out of the room. Donna paced the small cabin as they all waited for Mam to come out. "Clothes, we need to burn their clothes." She looked at Mildred. There are three families plus Miriam with clothes that will fit one, but how are we going to dress the other?"

"I can cut down a nightgown and hem it. We need to get them scrubbed up, but what we do then? Miss Donna, we don't have room, you can't hide them up at the big house. If the law comes, they'll find them. They will put you and the Doctor in jail, and take the plantation."

"We hide them in the tunnel," Eb answered. "The Boss had us set up down there the other day just in case - strangers showed up needing a place to stay. I don't think, he was thinking about two little girls, though. I never thought I'd turn into an abolitionist, but I believe this has converted me."

"Me too," his sister interjected.

As Mildred headed to find clothes for the two girls, Mam walked out of the room with tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened to them?"

"The Master at the old place bought those little girls from down in Mississippi. He bought a buck from North Carolina. When the girl came on her time, he had the overseer deliver her to the buck. His name is Tom. The one girl - her name is Tish, said Tom didn't want to touch her 'cuz she's so little. The overseer - he beat Tom. Told him, he was bought to stud and iffin he couldn't they'd..." Mam couldn't say the words.

"Take his manhood," Eb finished as Mam nodded numbly.

"Anyway, Tom took her every day until she stopped her time of the month. Tish says, the Master and the overseer watched every single time to make sure."

Donna's knees buckled. She was barely aware of the chair that suddenly appeared under her. "They raped that baby! This has to be a crime; it just has to be. "

"No ma'am," Eb knelt in front of her, "it ain't. It's breedin'. It happens all the time on most plantations. Just not this one. You can't rape a negra woman. That's the law. They can't marry, and they have no rights to their children. You better believe, Old Man Carson will have his overseer tear the country-side apart lookin' for those two. That baby is worth a thousand dollars when it's old enough to be weaned. Miss Donna, you and the Boss are the strangest plantation owners, I ever knew, and until I met you, I never thought it should be different. Now Sam - his Mary was a lot like you. You would have liked her - a lot, I think. But for the rest of us; we thought you were both a might tetched."

"If you thought that, why have you stayed. It can't be just because of the money?" Donna asked coldly,

"No ma'am," Eb answered, "It's because you and the Doctor see what's good in people, and you don't pay no never mind to their colour or what they used to be like. Me - I ain't drew a sober breath since the war until the day we rode on this plantation. Somehow, around you, it just didn't seem right to get drunk. The Doc, I ain't never had a boss that talks to folk the way he does. Around you two, we all want to do what's right and we don't like what's wrong. We ain't hidin' from that no more. What happened to those little girls is plain wrong. We will find away to get them out of here to somewhere safe. The men here will die to make sure that happens and they will die to defend this place, and the both of ya. Don't you worry, ya hear now? "

Donna's expression softened as tears threatened to spill over. That was the longest speech that she'd heard from Eb. She drew a breath to regain control. "Mam?"

"Yes, Miss Donna?"

"Get Addemenia or Cora down here. Except for Miriam, they are closest to their age. I don't think we should scare Miriam, and the girls can talk to them - convince them that they're safe. Once we make sure that no one can see, we'll move them to the dormitory and hide them in the tunnels. I will go to that Tea as planned. We don't need any suspicions raised or unwanted visitors showing up. Then, I guess we should try to figure out when that baby is due."

Donna stood up and headed for the door. She had to get out of this cabin and breathe. Donna walked back to the house numb. The three months spent here taught her more about America's history than she ever wanted to know. The tears that threatened earlier spilt over as she realised that if they hadn't rescued Miriam, she would have suffered the same fate. The thought of that precious little girl being touched by some monster made her physically ill. Her stomach rolled, threatening to erupt, forcing her to quicken her pace. She only managed to reach the magnolia tree before she began to heave. She had no idea how long she'd spent on her knees before she felt a wet flannel wipe her face. She leaned against strong arms as someone continued wiping spittle. Slowly, the rush of blood left her ears, and she recognised Miriam telling her that everything was okay. A set of powerful arms lifted her as gently as if she were a child. The dizziness from the simple move forced her eyes to stay closed as the arms carried her to the sick room and laid her down.

"I gots her now, Mr Tripp," Miriam said quietly. "She'll be okay."

Donna paid no attention to the retreating boots on the hardwood as she rolled on her side and wept until there were no more tears.

o0o

Harry loped easily next to Sam's gelding. The big bay strained against the Doctor's control wanting nothing more than to race ahead. Their hooves sent clumps of dirt flying as the two animals easily covered the ground underneath.

The Doctor glanced at Sam, "Harry wants to race," he yelled with a goofy grin. "Bet mine is better than yours," he challenged.

"Doc, that's a city-bred nag, ain't no way he can beat my Morgan."

"Race?"

"Race," Sam agreed as dug his heels into his black horse's sides.

The animal exploded with speed and took off at a full on gallop. Not to be beaten, Harry matched his competitor stride for stride. Both men leaned over their horse's neck urging them to run faster. Finally after nearly a mile, with both horses still neck to neck, Sam's black pulled ahead by a neck. Exhausted, the two horses began to slow, and the two men laughingly drew them back to a lope to start the process of cooling them off. Harry had different ideas, and with one last burst of energy the horse took off again. The next time he pulled up, his competitor was half a length behind.

"Damn Doc, that was cheatin'," Sam protested as he laughed.

"Wasn't me," the Doctor said defensively. "Harry can't stand to have anyone pass him." The Doctor patted his horse's sweat drenched neck.

"Come on, I know where there's a creek to cool them off." Sam slapped the Doctor's shoulder and then led the Doctor off the road into the woods. They made their way deeper through the trees until they found the creek. Both men dismounted and they the tired horses into the water.

When Sam looked over at his boss standing in ankle deep water letting the stallion drink, he would have smiled, but the sudden anxious look on the Doc's face added to the sense of worry that he always had about the man. The Doctor rarely looked content for long.

"So, what's our plan?" he finally asked. The Doctor's expression immediately changed to the goofy grin that he got whenever he faked his mood.

"Beyond paying a visit to that little weasel Roberts, and asking why we haven't heard from him, can't honestly say, I have one. Some day soon, someone smart will invent a way to communicate that will eliminate the need for a ride."

"Thought that's what the telegraph was for." Sam quipped.

"Don't think, I see a pole anywhere," the Doctor grinned.

"What's bothering you, boss?" Samuel led his horse out of the stream to dry land.

"What makes you think there's anything bothering me?"

"Doc, I have known you for three months, and while it's not that long, I've learned that you worry too much. So - what's up."

"Something's wrong with Donna," he answered quietly. "I'm not sure what it is. Just ..."

"You think she's sick? She doesn't act sick. She had a lot of fun last night. Hell, we all had a lot of fun last night."

"You should know she wants to get you a girlfriend." The Doctor chuckled as he led Harry from the stream. "She thinks you, Tripp and Hawkins are lonely and need wives."

"Women." Sam shook his head. "Why are you worried about her?"

"I don't know, she's..." He drew a breath and shook his head. "I'm being ridiculous aren't I."

"You are a man in love, Doc."

The Doctor stopped from mounting Harry, and stared over his saddle at Sam as if the man had lost his mind. He was about to come up with a denial when it dawned on him that, for all the times, people had asked, even assumed that he and Donna were a couple, Sam was the first human to say out loud that he loved her.

"Yeah, I guess, I do," he said softly. "Come on: the quicker I threaten Roberts," he said as he swung up into the saddle, "the quicker, we can go home.

The rest of the ride to Charleston was made at an easy lope. They entered the city and weaved their way through the busy streets to the market district before turning the horses west to Queen Street. The Italianate style building rose like a palace from the street. The Doctor barely remembered what the outside of the hospital looked like. Once the entered the hospital's grounds, Sam led the way to the coloured wing of the hospital. The Doctor had no trouble finding Roper's office. There was a sort of perverted pleasure in seeing the man go white just at the sight of him.

"What do you want? Roberts backed away.

"Me," the Doctor said with a broad smile. "I just want to chat," he finished as he dropped into a chair.

o0o

"So," Donna asked Miriam and Mam as she stood in front of the cheval mirror. She still looked tired. Her pale colour made the dark circles under eyes look worse.

"Miss Donna, you should rest," Mam fussed with Miriam nodding her head in agreement.

"No, we need to know what the word is about those girls. We also need to find out about the family Simmons is looking for. I need Mrs Tillet to know that we can give them shelter. I don't look that awful do I?" she asked as she smoothed her skirt.

"Well ..." Miriam started to answer before she received a swat from her mother.

Donna turned away from the mirror. "This is as good as it is going to get. Now, you," she smiled at Miriam, "are beautiful." The girl was dressed in a conservative grey dress with a high collar. They were walking into a group of women with varying degrees of feelings about slavery. For as much as Donna hated the idea, Miriam needed to look and act the part. Donna couldn't wait for the day when she would get this girl far away from the south, preferably safe in Canada or even England. She had no doubt the Doctor would make sure that she would be well cared for even if it meant hiring a governess to educate her.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she reached for Miriam's hand.

By the time they were outside, Donna had forced her self to be in a better mood. Tripp already sat on the back of his sorrel. Will stood at the side of the carriage ready to help his mistress in the carriage. Donna laughed when she saw the group of worried people standing around. "Blimey, you look like I'm off to the guillotine," she laughed.

"I don't know what that is, ma'am," Cora answered shyly, "but you take care. You weren't feeling good earlier, and well you know that there scum is patrolin' the road."

"Thanks Cora. You and Addemenia look after our visitors. Will and Tripp won't let anything happen to us."

"Miss Donna," Sally spoke up, "Take the long way to the village - please. I've gotta feelin'"

"Sally, everyone, we need to be there by one. Everything will be fine." Donna took Will's proffered hand and then Miriam climbed in beside her. She leaned against the carriage seat as Will closed the door. She was glad they were taking the Brougham. The closed-in carriage had curtains over the window limiting the view inside making it less likely that Simmons' cutthroats would recognise them carriage. She ignored the fact that the line of thinking was a bit problematic. They would still recognise Tripp sitting up straight on his sorrel. She leaned back against the seat as Will closed the door.

Minutes later, Will had the carriage moving for the main road. The bouncing added to Donna's headache squeezed Miriam's hand. Nothing could go wrong.

The drive in to the village of took less than half an hour. Will brought the carriage to a stop outside a large grey stone church identified by a bronze sign as Saint Christopher. At least they were in the right place. The bell tower at the front of the building rose fifteen feet in the air. Behind the church, a walled off court yard protected the convent that hid behind the walls. Donna had toured churches in Paris one year on holiday, but this felt different. This church was at best, only a few years old. Will hopped from his seat and tied the horses to the tie block before helping Donna and Miriam out of the carriage. He smiled up at Tripp who stood with his rifle laying across his arms like a guard standing over precious cargo.

Donna stepped out and cast a wary eye toward the women entering at the side building of the church. "Miriam," she whispered quietly, " I want you to stay close to me, but listen to what the other girls are saying. We need to know what the other servants have heard about the girls."

"Yes ma'am," Miriam nodded as she stared nervously at the finely dressed women entering the church. "Miss Donna?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"I ain't never been in a white church. What do they do in there?"

"Well, I'm not religious, and I'm not Catholic, but I don't think they practice sacrifices if that's what you mean."

"But I heard a slave say once something about how they eat the Lord."

Donna blanched and then choked back a laugh. "No - they don't. On the way home, I promise, I will explain. Now can you do this, can we figure out what is happening?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Will?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Talk to the other drivers, nose around and see what you can find out."

"Yes ma'am."

Donna took one last look at the ladies entering the Church and sighed deeply. The sight of Mrs Tillis entering the side door was a relief. At least she would know two people in the building. Now all she had to do was find out about the slaves that needed sheltering. This might actually be fun. She was investigating again just like she had done before she left home to travel.

o0o

"Simmons! Yo - in the cabin! Matthew Simmons!"

Matthew Simmons walked out from behind the cabin. "Horace, can't a man visit the necessary without you bellowing like a wounded bull."

"You were right that bitch from Barrow went to the ladies meeting, bold as brass. Took the main road straight into the village. Nobody with her, but two niggers and Tripp Evans."

A malicious grin spread across Simmons face. The opportunity to make a little money just fell in his hands, and he intended to put it to use. "Get the boys and wait by the curve by Miller's field. Put Evans off his horse, but don't kill him. I want him to take that foreign bastard a message! He gets his woman when I get the slaves he bought out from under us in Charleston."


	22. Chapter 22

Three cycles after leaving the asteroid field, the Vot ship limped across the stars trying to reach the third moon of Nsba. There tucked in between the moons, they could make their space walk. Herdiot haunted the hallways outside the engineering section as he waited for Kalec to tell him, they could pick up speed. They had tried twice only to enter warp only to have their ion signature increase when the increased speed affected shield strength dropping it to 70 percent. Within hours of the second attempt, the sector was crawling with Justice ships hunting the source of the signature.

Herdiot was grateful to the Gods that Kalec managed to keep them transformed long enough to hide next to trailing enemy ship until they once again they could slink off to hide. The man might be a lousy hunter, but he was a brilliant engineer. Still, at the rate they were going, they would never be able to reach speeds capable of entering the time stream. Herdiot gave thought to just dumping the cargo into space, but the presence of bodies floating among flotsam would add to his woes with the Justices ships hunting him. He was, at least for the moment, stuck feeding the prisoners and limping along.

The Vot race were space hunters not wayfaring explorers. Enforced periods without landfall were making the art of discipline difficult. Without the use of at least a spaceport for a hunt, chaos was beginning to raise its ugly head. The normally short tempered commander put his frustration to use with increasingly nasty ways to that never happened again. Now, as he barrelled out of the engine room with the latest report on the lack of progress ringing in his ear, he snarled threats of slow torture to anyone getting in his way. The threat was enough to send a group of subordinates running to avoid the tip of his blade. The prisoners were still scrubbing the blood off the decks from the last idiot who suffered his wrath.

Herdiot needed to do something useful. He would never make the jump if he went through his crew like Mbec the destroyer. The brown spots on his face flushed red with his next idea. They needed a hunt. A hunt with the promise of a little fun at the end. He headed for the bridge and his sub-commander.

Herdiot swaggered back to the bridge. "Cadred!" he announced as the doors slid open. "We're going to have a hunt."

"Excuse me, Commander?" The sub-commander glanced away from the scanners in confusion at Herdiot.

"A hunt, you idiot. The men are restless. We had that incident with Nesta last cycle. I'm tired of fights. I made an example of the scum yesterday, but until we can reach the safety of Msba's moons, discipline will be an issue. Our men need something to focus on. Get a woman from the prisoners. Take her to the hologram suite. Program it to look like, I don't know... Wait, yes I do. Program it to look like the swamps of Sol 3. It will remind the men of our goal and get the prisoner ready for transformation... That's what we will do. Call a hunt. The man that finds her can get first crack at her."

"What if they kill her, Commander?"

"They kill our property, I will slit them open. It's a hunt, not a kill."

"Yes Sir - I will get it organised." Cadred slapped his gauntlet across his bony chest and bowed in deference. The man turned sharply on his heel and headed to program the hologram. The idea of a hunt on board the ship was a bit different. He would have to organise bands, use the right woman and make sure that she had enough rest in between to make the hunt interesting. Cadred swore quietly. It would be extremely difficult to keep the randy crew from going overboard. They all thought pink skins ugly. He would have to inject at least a temporary filter to make her at least look Vot. Maybe a woman in heat. That would spice things up.

Ten minutes after receiving his orders, Cadred stood in the empty suite. The suite actually was a misnomer. It took up two thirds of the lowest level of the deep space ship. The original designers had intended entertainment for the ship's crew. It was not Vot style, but there was a first time for everything. He walked over to the computer panel and began to input the best description of the terrain at the bay. The trees had come down to the sandy shoreline. As he described what he remembered, the sounds of an ocean filled the air.

Bit by bit, the vast room filled with the terrain surrounding Santee River. When he turned around, the suite was fully transformed, strange birds flew in the air. As he walked further into the room, the forest grew up around him. Bugs buzzed and nipped at him. The rush of the river was off to the left. Cadred moved through the thickening foliage listening to the sounds of animals. When he glanced at the river, the head of a large green reptile stuck its head up out of the water watching a land animal coming down for a drink. In the blink of an eye, the reptile struck, pulling the animal into the water. That little scene should get a human's heart pumping and the juices of the pack flowing.

His spots flushed with pleasure. He click his tongue in appreciation at his handiwork as he left the suite for the prisoners' cells. Maybe a pair would be better - a little more of a challenge. Cadred pushed the thought away. Increased prey meant an increase in the desire to kill. That meant he would be the one gutted. Cadred didn't fight his way to sub-commander only to be gutted on the deck.

The disgusting smell of human assaulted his senses as the lift opened on the prisoners level. He stopped the vid feed to get a good look at a few of the prisoners looking for the just the right one who would provide the most challenge. The sight portrayed surprised him. One of the children had just yanked a girl behind her as an adult female stood over them with a hand drawn back ready to strike. That angered the Vot sub commander. He recognised the young girl from the galleys. He didn't know why, but he had grown to respect the girl. Her eyes held no fear, and she was fiercely loyal to the protection of the children slated for sale. Cadred hit the audio feed in time to listen to the exchange.

"These are my children," Jenia screamed at the crazed woman in front of her.

"Your children," the woman snarled. "You stupid little cow, the Vot will eat these creatures and you."

"You stole Kada's food. You had no right to steal her food. Now you want to hit her because she's hungry and wants it back. You are as evil as they are!"

"Jenia stop, the guards." Cadred watched the boy pull the girl back.

Jenia jerked loose to confront the woman again. "You will return her food," /ishe thundered at the adult.

Cadred snorted with pleasure at the girl's courage. He hated that she would be forced into servitude. Such spunk in a small pink skin was rare. As he turned from the view screen, the woman's hand came down smacking Jenia hard across the face. The sub-commander strode past the guards with a gesture for them to follow as he headed to the cells.

The prisoners stared back; the look of fear had fled their eyes long ago replaced by the dead acceptance of whatever fate that awaited them. He scanned the group of women and children before turning to the guard, "Take the small ones out and feed them again. We cannot afford to lose property. Take that one to the holosuite." He pointed to Jenia's adversary.

"No, no - no." The woman backed away from the approaching guards. Her cellmates watched in horror as the whip sang out sending a charge through her ending any resistance. They stood silent as they watched two guards drag her away. A third pushed the children ahead of him to an empty cell. Cadred followed the woman. Soon she would learn her place in the realm of things. Cadred made a note to add his name to the first pack. He looked forward to teaching the woman her lessons.

o0o

The red print of the woman's hand covered the left side of Jenia's face. She fought against burning tears to keep from crying in front of the guards. She would not be weak in front of these creatures. Not ever. She pulled the younger children close to her side as the guard ushered them away from the confused and weary adults. They were left in a smaller cell. The guard said nothing as he locked the door leaving the entire group clustered around their leader and protector.

All Jenia could do was sink to her knees. She was not only exhausted but starving. For the last several days that evil woman had snatched food from the children daring them to do or say anything. To compensate, Jenia had shared her own rations with the younger children. Every work assignment kept her in the galley, and no matter how disgusting the fare, she had managed to hide bits and pieces of edible breads in her shift. The strain of making sure that her mental shields were strong enough to repel the guards and protect her children had worn her down almost to nothing.

Now, as she sat surrounded by the children , she did something that she hadn't done since the day the Vot snatched her from the alley. She sobbed in Tommy's arms. The sound of the returning guards footsteps approaching the cells sent the children in a tight, protective cluster around Jenia.. A guard pushed a trolley laden with breads and some sort of rice dishes into the cell and then retreated, leaving the children to stare at more food than they had seen since the day before the ship was attacked. No one moved until Jenia's soft voice broke the silence.

"Kada, eat before they bring the lady back. Everyone eat," she said through her sniffles.

"Nobody move," Tommy ordered. He shifted Jenia upright and rose quietly. A moment later, he placed a bowl of steaming rice in Jenia's hand. "You haven't eaten in three days. How you gonna keep us safe if you starve to death. Eat, and then maybe you can send the mental message thing to the man you hear. Maybe this time, we're close enough. he'll hear."

A slow smile crept across her face as Jenia glanced up at Tommy. The others scooted closer as Jenia took a tentative bite of bread. Only when she finished, did they eat. Jenia closed her eyes to sounds of quiet chewing and screamed for help across the universe. And then, in answer to her deepest fear, she felt the barest flicker of a response. He was still out there. There was still hope.

o0o

"Ladies, I believe we have concluded the business portion of our meeting. St Catherines has pledged twenty-five baskets for the indigent in the district. Combined with the other churches, that means we will be able to assist nearly fifty families. I'd like to thank our newest member, Mrs Noble for the smoked hams. It was very kind," Mrs Wagner said to the gathering of some twenty ladies.

Donna had spent the better part of an hour listening to the ladies chat and plan how to help the less fortunate citizens of the county. She kept a careful watch over Miriam who spent her time chatting with the few other ladies maids that had accompanied their owners. It was obvious that the mostly older girls were not happy to have her in their company, but at least they talked in front of her. Donna had no doubt that Miriam would find out what talk was out there about the missing girls from Cypress Hills.

Miriam flashed a smile back at her that said I'm fine. When the ladies all stood up Donna, had her chance to elbow Mrs Tillet aside to ask the burning question of the day.

" Mrs Tillet," Donna said with a smile, "I don't suppose you could show me where I could find the loo?"

"I beg your pardon," the plump woman responded obviously confused.

"You know, the facilities - the necessary?" Donna cocked her head sideways.

A slow smile spread across the woman's face when she realised what Donna wanted. "Of course," Mrs Tillet linked arms with Donna to steer her out of the church hall, and away from anyone who could listen.

"Walk with me, we'll head for the ladies necessary. It isn't horrible. I don't think you want to use the necessary, but -. Did your husband change his mind about helping us?"

Time spent investigating unusual sightings had taught Donna the need to be cautious. She had cast an eye for anyone hiding in the shadows before she spoke. "Yes, he has prepared a place where they can hide. Anyone searching our property will never find them. But I have another question?"

"Of course." Mrs Tillet glanced around as they walked down a hallway to the water closet.

"What do you know about forcing young black girls to get pregnant?" Donna asked the question bluntly. She swallowed at the pained look on the older woman's face.

"It was very common, but except for a few most plantations have outlawed. Too many girls died. There are some -"

"Like Cypress Hills?" Donna interrupted.

"Like Cypress Hills who still do it. You know about the runaways, don't you?"

"That so called owner sent men to Barrow this morning. They wanted to search. Tripp threw them off."

"That's why you have a bodyguard?"

"Well, that and after what happened in Charleston, th - Edward doesn't want to take any chances," Donna replied. "Have you heard anything about the search?"

"No, Mrs Noble I get the feeling you want to tell me something." Mrs Tillet reached and touched Donna's elbow.

"One of our guards found them early this morning. We've hidden them."

"Oh my, that's - that's a problem. We can't get them out with the others. There just isn't a way we can handle children, especially one that's with child."

"She is too close to her time. I just wanted to know how you felt about what that - man did," Donna's voice hitched at the memory of the little girl now hiding at Barrow Manor.

"You must think we're all barbaric," Mrs Tillet stated.

"Yeah, I did," Donna answered coldly. "I guess, I should hitch these skirts and use the facilities." She chuckled mirthlessly.

When Donna came out she grinned. "So tell me about available girls. I was thinking maybe after the first of the year we could have a dance. Line up the bachelors with the single girls. There are three at Barrow. I'm sure you know some young man who needs to get married."

"As a matter of fact, I think I do." The woman chortled. She was obviously relieved the conversation had changed. "I like you Mrs Noble, I hope a few of us can improve your opinion of us.

"You ready to leave," Donna asked Miriam an hour later.

"Yes, Mistress." Miriam flashed a tentative smile and fell in a proper distance behind Donna with the glares of the other slaves following her out.

Donna almost laughed when Will and the other driver scrambled to their feet when she and Miriam walked out of the building. The sight of Tripp stepping from behind the carriage with a cigarette hanging from his mouth made her chortle. There was something about a group of men looking like guilty children at her presence that made her feel a certain amount of pride.

"That's what I like," she said to Miriam as Will ran to help her in the carriage, "men falling at my feet."

The girl flashed a grin as they climbed into the carriage.

"Will, did you hear anything?" she asked as Will closed the door of the carriage.

"Yes ma'am, but not here." he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. A minute later, with Tripp following behind, he started the carriage on the road out of town. Five minutes later he stopped behind an abandoned house and made sure the carriage was well hidden.

"Alright, meeting," Donna announced. "Miriam, you first."

"The ladies maids all said the talk is about how crazy that Mr Carson is. They all say that man has sent riders to their plantations. The quarters of half the plantations have been searched for those girls. The other girls wanted to know what made us so special that we chased 'em off," the girl reported. "They think we're all gettin' to be uppity."

"Well, I don't suppose there is much we can do about changing their minds right now, Hon. Will what did the other drivers say?" Donna asked.

"Those girls are right. Old man Carson has gone round the bend. The other masters have told the drivers to be back on the plantations by dark. They think Carson will send night riders with Simmons to search the boundaries of every plantation and white farm in the district. I think, we should get on home."

"Tripp, what about the town folk?" Donna couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

"Miss Donna, I think we should get on home. There will be trouble before this night is over. I just hope you haven't bit off more than you can chew," the man answered softly.

o0o

Sally walked out of Nat's little house late in the afternoon. The sun was low in the horizon, but dusk was still at least a couple of hours away. She'd feel a lot better when the Mistress and Master were safely back inside the boundaries of Barrow Manor. It bothered her that the Mistress had left with so little protection. For the third time in as many hours, she closed her eyes and opened her mind to search for her. It didn't take long to find the mind of her friend. Miss Donna was chatting, and laughing with several ladies. Sally picked up images of several pretty white girls. The sight Sally saw made her chuckle. Another ball, she was planning another ball, this time inviting the eligible girls. iThat sly woman, /i she thought, she wants to marry off the bachelors. Oh, the Boss was not going to be happy. Sally stretched her mind further, searching for the Doctor's unique mind. She found him leaving a farm. His mind was filled with mixture of righteous anger and happiness over a Christmas surprise. His shields shot up with a rebuke, Get out my head, he ordered firmly.

Yes Suh, she chuckled in response. Sally opened her eyes to see Mam standing in front her looking worried. She'd never heard her friend walk up.

""You been usin' the gift haven't ya?" Mam looked around quickly before she asked the question. "That's foolish, Sally. Anybody good have seen. Those men could come back and see."

"I would have known," Sally replied with a soft smile. "They're comin' home. Best get Tea started. I 'spect they'll all be hungry for a decent meal. Still can't get used to sayin' that. Come on, I'll peel taters."

o0o

Horace Meeks and seven riders took positions behind the tree stand at the bend of Miller Road. Their leveled their carbines and carefully aimed to catch the target head on and to the side. First, they'd take out the nigger. Almost at the same moment, they take out the race traitor. Simmons wanted him left alive, but... Then, Horace would grab the red-headed spit-fire. That would leave the little uppity negress to take the message back to the foreign bastard.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Please critique, I feel like I've left something out. Any advice is greatly appreciated.

* * *

The slight dip in the temperature reminded everyone that no one escaped winter - even in the south. As Donna leaned back against the carriage seat, and closed her eyes, she was grateful that she had chosen to wear the gray woolen skirt and bodice. It kept the late afternoon chill out. Truly cold weather was a rarity in South Carolina, but she had no doubt that tonight at least, the average was about to break. She felt Miriam snuggle next to her and without opening her eyes, she reached an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close. As the carriage jostled down the road out of the village, her mind wandered back to the meeting that turned out far more interesting than she thought possible. She felt a bit guilty for assuming that Mrs Carson represented the typical plantation mistress. She had to admit that not all of them sprang from the loins of some demon from the pits of a planet that she and the Doctor had visited. In fact, most of them were quite nice. Several pf the ladies introduced by Mrs Tillet came to the meeting deeply committed to finding a way to help the runaway slaves. Donna realised that the ladies at that meeting were the grandmothers of the twentieth century suffragists. Their activities might be constrained by husbands who were a bit more - traditional and by the age fate put them, but in just a few years their granddaughters would change the lives of women everywhere.

All of the ladies accepted her presence without question. Before long she found herself drawn into the discussions of their lives. For the most part, their children and husbands consumed them. They discussed the needs of their husbands in embarrassed, hushed whispers. A few were grateful for the presences of slave girls who kept the need for - what one called wifely duties. Donna nearly choked on her cup of punch at the reference. She learned that most cared deeply that their slaves led as decent a life as possible. She only counted five that thought such concern was ridiculous. Slaves were nothing more than livestock. Their attitudes mystified Donna, but she still found herself drawn into helping with the Christmas baskets. Sam might not appreciate the number of donated hams. She had to admit that she might have gotten a little carried away with that idea.

The idea to host a ball probably wouldn't go over to well with the Doctor - except... Donna opened her eyes to glance out at Tripp riding so tall in the saddle. She still couldn't get over the fact that he shaved his whiskers and cut his shaggy blonde hair for the party last night. The lack of a beard and his hair slicked back made his blue eyes sparkle. Today, the day's growth showed off his chiseled jaw. The hat pulled down over his eyes gave him an air of mystery. "Damn, you fool," Donna chided herself as she pulled her attention away from his ramrod straight back. Donna felt a wave of guilt over her thoughts. She loved the Doctor with all her heart and soul, but there was something about Tripp that tugged at her heart. With everything going on, the last she needed on her list of concerns was Tripp Evan's love life, but he seemed so lonely all the time... He really did need a woman of his own. The idea of that ball sounded better with each passing clump of trees. A sudden lurch from the wheel hitting a rut in the road jerked her back to the here and now.

"Sorry, Miss Donna," Will called from his seat.

"'S alright," she replied as she glanced out the window. The glint of something flashing in the sun caught Donna's attention. Without knowing why, she reached over and grabbed Miriam shoving her to the floor boards. "Will," she screamed, "Tripp, gun."

The snap of Will's buggy whip sent the team of horses into a full-blown gallop as they rounded the curve of Miller's road. The sound of rifle shots rang through the air. The first bullet tore into Tripp's shoulder sending him backwards over his horse. The second caught Will in the chest knocking him sideways on the carriage seat. With Miriam's screams echoing in her ears,  
Donna scrambled over the seat for the reins. All she could think of was keeping the horses running at top speed as the carriage careened around the bend.  
The carriage barreled past the men swarming out of the trees; their shouts filled the air as they thundered behind her. Seconds later, the riders pulled it to a stop. Donna grabbed the buggy whip and sent the leather flying towards the first man who reached for her. Hands pulled a raging Donna from the carriage.

"She's a real spitfire, Horace." The man laughed as he shoved Donna into the meaty hands of Horace.

"Ain't she though," Horace replied with a laugh.

"I'll give you fire, Sunshine," Donna screamed back as her hand connected with Horace's face. "You bloody murdering coward." She snarled as she tried to claw his face. The laughter of the men roared in her ears.

Horace grabbed both her wrists holding her at arm's length. "Get the little wench!"

"Leave her alone!" Donna fought to get away from his grip.

"Mistress!" Miriam kicked against the man who hauled her screaming from the carriage.

Horace yanked Donna close, his breath blew hot against her face. "You stop, or I swear, I will have my man snap her neck like a twig. Tell her to stand still."

"Miriam, stop!" Donna yelled begging the terrified teen to fighting against the man holding her. "I swear, I will make you pay for this. The Doctor will make you pay for this," Donna snarled when the man let her arms go.

"Yes, he will, little lady."

"Whatever made you think that I was a lady." Donna jerked away and ran to Tripp.

"Please, please," she murmured softly as she rolled him over. Her heart pounded in her chest. The fear of discovering him dead was almost too much. "Oh God," she muttered as he responded with a groan. His grey leather jacket was already soaked with blood. Donna pulled her skirt up ignoring the catcalls of the men as she ripped a length of petticoat and stuffed under his shirt.

"Put him in the carriage," Horace ordered as he pulled Donna away. "Bring the girl here."

"What about the nigger?" One of the men called.

"Leave him, let them find him there."

"Mistress?" Miriam cried out again.

"Leave her alone," Donna snarled as two men picked up Tripp's limp body and wrestled it into carriage.

"Girl," Horace growled as he pulled a paper from his coat and stuffed it Miriam's bodice. "You give this to your master. You tell him - if he wants to see your mistress whole again, he'll follow those instructions."

"I can't drive a carriage, suh," Miriam said.

"Then, I guess, you'll learn won't ya."

"Mistress?"

"Get out of here, Miriam. These - men will do nothing to me. Now - run." Donna ordered.

o0o

"I'm telling ya Doc, your crazy. Who ever heard of hitting up half the shops in Charleston for toys. How did you manage to convince them to deliver Christmas Eve," Sam called from the back of his horse as the two animals loped side by side.

"I appealed to his better nature and promised him twenty dollars." The Doctor laughed as he urged Harry on. "You just better not let the cat out of the bag."

"Not me, I don't even like cats," Sam replied. "besides this will be the biggest Christmas my kids ever had." Sam laughed.

The morning had proved more fruitful than they had hoped. Roberts had received the necessary encouragement to pay a visit to his partner; Christmas shopping for both men were complete and the Doctor had secured a litter of hunting hound pups for each boy on the plantation. They had all been spotted playing with Dog. Now they would all have a pup they could train for hunting, something that would benefit the families when they were in their new homes, in Canada. Now it was time just to goof off, something neither man did well.

The Doctor discovered two things about himself during this little adventure. One: he liked riding - a lot and two: he really wanted a horse, not just now, but on the TARDIS. He pictured himself riding across the plains of some alien planet. He'd look good on Aurelia crashing through the forest. "God, I have gone bloody mental," he thought as he felt Harry's powerful muscles under his legs. This was like flying, a feeling that was almost as good as sending the TARDIS into flight without a destination. Still. he could just hear Donna when he told her that he wanted to keep Harry.

They'd gone a good quarter of a mile from the farmer's little house when he felt his head explode with pain. It required all of his strength to keep himself upright in the saddle. He pulled back on the reins bringing Harry to a thundering stop. He was barely aware of Sam appearing at his side.

"Doc, what's wrong?" Sam asked as he steadied the Doctor.

"My head," he groaned as he leaned over Harry's neck trying to stop the contents of his stomach from rising. He squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding pain shooting through his head. Almost as soon as the pain hit, it was gone. "Donna." He turned to Sam with horror sweeping him through him. "That bastard has hurt Donna."

"Doc, how could you -" Sam started but didn't get a chance to finish as the Doctor pushed him away and spurred Harry into a full gallop. Sam ran for his horse and spurred him to follow.

o0o

Sally's head jerked up from her task of peeling potatoes. At first she thought one of the children had screamed. The sound was so real, but then she realised the sound came from inside her head. She sucked a breath at what came flooding into her mind. She pushed away from the table unaware her paring knife had already dropped to the floor or that Mam and Cora had rushed to her side. Their words buzzed in her ears like an annoying bee. The world ceased to flow around her. Visions of a Vot shipped mixed with visions od the Mistress fighting against strange hands.

"Dear God, no. No, no, no," she sobbed as she tried to force the images from her head.

"Sally, snap out of it woman, snap out of it!" Mam shouted as she grabbed Sally's shoulders shaking her.

Sally's eyes refocused on Mam's terrified face. "They took the Mistress. I can't feel Mr Tripp or Will, and they took the Mistress," she sobbed. "Them things are coming back, and they're gonna get the Mistress."

"Cora, take care of her!" Mam shouted as she fled through the kitchen to the door to the yard screaming for Eb.

Hearing his name being screamed across the yard sent the burly man running from the dormitory toward the plump cook barreling across the yard. With Charlie behind, he ran to meet the obviously distraught woman. It was the first time in three months that he'd ever seen the woman move that fast. He didn't even know she was capable of moving that fast.

"Mr Eb come now!"

"Mam, what the hell is wrong with you."

"It's Sally, Mr Eb. Somethin' bad has happened. She saw a vision about the Mistress."

"What? What vision, are you crazy woman."

"She gots the gift," she said breathlessly. "I know white folks don't understand. The old Master, he whipped Sally for it, but she sees things and they're always right. Please, Mr Eb - somethin' bad has happened."

Eb looked in the black woman's eyes and could see her absolute terror. Of all the blacks on the plantation she and Sally were the most level-headed. He flashed to the night when they'd come back from Charleston, and the Negroes had every thing ready for two injured men. He'd wondered then how they'd known. He looked from Mam to see Sally staggering out the kitchen door. "Charlie, get the men and tell them to saddle up with rifles."

"Yes sir," Charlie answered and took off running.

Eb moved to meet the woman coming from the house with Cora behind her. "Sally, he grabbed the woman by the arms to steady her, "What the hell happened? You possessed by a spirit, girl?"

"Mr Eb, they took her. I swear it sir, they took her. I think, Mr Tripp and Will are dead. Please,suh, help her."

When Eb looked in Sally's eyes, all he could see was absolute terror. There was no way the Negress was lying to him - still the threat that came from him came from a lifetime in the south. He shoved her into Cora's arm's, "If you're lyin' to me, I swear, I will whip the devil out of you, myself."

"Please, suh, save them," Sally sobbed as she collapsed to the ground.

Eb turned toward his own home and rifle. When he came out nine men sat on their horses with rifles across their laps. "Eb, what are we doing," George handed the reins of Eb's horse to him.

"Something's happened to Miss Donna," he answered flatly. The other women were coming up now. Tripp's mother stood next to Eb's sister, panic plainly written on both their faces. "Don't worry," he yelled at everyone standing around, "What ever happened, we'll bring them home." He spun the horse around kicking his heels hard into the horse's flanks spurring the animal into a gallop past Sally still huddled on the ground. The ten men left a group of slave and white alike watching them leave the plantation.

o0o

Miriam fought to keeping the galloping team of horses from sending the carriage of the road. Her arms felt as if the horses would yank them from their sockets as she bounced on the seat. She stole a glance at Will lying crumpled on the seat next to her.

"Will, you gots to wake up, I can't do this." Her voice sounded shrill in her own ears.

They couldn't be that far from the safety of home. Dirt flying up from the horses hooves stung her skin and burned her eyes as it hit her eyes. She didn't dare release the reins to wipe her tears away. She would die if she did. She would fly out of the carriage and hit the ground dead. There was no way she would let that happen. "Go home, you stupid animals," She screamed at the backs of the runaways. She was hardly aware of the gang of men whose horses were thundering towards. All she knew as they passed, they spun and chased her. Men on horseback raced along side. A rider leapt from his horse to the back of the left team horse pulling the out of control team to a stop. She kicked and screamed as white hands pulled her from the carriage.

"Miriam, stop girl," Charlie yelled at her. "Miriam it's us. We got you now."

Miriam continued kicking as hard as she until a hand slapped her knocking her unconscious. Charlie picked the girl up and passed he up to one of the men as his uncle climbed into the carriage next to Tripp.

"He's alive, but he's losing blood, somebody rip a length of the girl's petticoat and make sure you mind her dignity. The Boss won't like it if he thinks someone - did her." A second later, Eb reinforced the dressing Miss Donna had obviously tried to fix. "Charlie, is Will dead?"

Charlie hesitated before gathering the courage to check. "No sir," he answered, "but it's bad. The ball hit his chest. There's no bubbling, so it missed his lung." Charlie looked over as a man ripped another length of petticoat. Seconds later he copied his uncle's direction by stuffing the material over the wound in Will's chest.

"Somebody, tie our horses to the back. Charlie, get this team going." _Dear God, that crazy Negress was right. Matt Simmons has signed his own death warrant._ "Nat, ride to the village and get the doctor and the law. Tell them to get the hell to the plantation as fast as possible. The rest of you spread out and see which way those bastards went. we're gonna have us a war."

Eb pulled Tripp into his arms securing the wounded man as best he could before Charlie whipped the team into a gallop for home. This time, he would make sure that Matt Simmons paid. Oh, how he intended to make him pay.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: I contemplated adding these 1st paragraphs to Chapter 23. I would really like your feed back on doing so. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story.  
**_

* * *

Trees flew past the Doctor as Harry's hooves pounded the ground as the animal galloped at a punishing pace. The horse responded to his encouragement, but as exhaustion took hold, his pace began to slow. Sweat coated the horse's body. The Doctor heard Sam's voice telling him to slow down, but he couldn't. All he could think of was ripping the mind of whoever hurt Donna apart. The sight of Sam pulling next to him and leaning to grab Harry's reins infuriated him. He jerked the horse sideways, but Sam managed to grab a rein pulling the horse to a stop.

"Your killing him, Doc!" Sam yelled as he ducked away from the Doctor's fist. "I know, you think Miss Donna is in trouble, but you're not going to help her if our horses drop dead. You can't run a horse flat out like this. Turn up the road. There is a farm a half mile up. We need fresh horses and then we canter - cavalry style. We'll get home faster with living horses!"sed his head. "How far?" the Doctor asked as he swung back up in the saddle. Sam waited for several seconds making sure that the Doctor followed his lead. He motioned to the Doctor to follow as he led the way to a side road.

The Doctor ran his hand across the back of his neck in frustration. He looked at Harry and Sam's horse. Both hung their heads with their sides heaving as they tried to recover from the hard run. The Doctor ran his hand down Harry's sweat slicked neck before drying his hand on his pants leg. "I'm so sorry, my friend." he whispered in the exhausted horse's ear. We'll walk to the farm okay?"

A half mile down the road, Sam brought them to a small farm not much different from one where he'd live until a few short months ago. The pasture contained nearly a dozen mostly dark bay horses that resembled Harry. The Doctor immediately recognised the Arabian influence in their bloodlines. They stopped and dismounted by the stables, and Sam headed for the house. A few minutes later, he returned with a gnarled old man walking with a cane by his side. The man moved surprising well as he came to meet the Doctor.

"So," the old man reached out with a gnarled hand to shake the Doctor's hand, but spoke with a hint of suspicion in his voice, "Sam tells me, you want to borrow a couple of my horses."

"Mr?" the Doctor said softly.

"The name is Augustus Jacobs. Sam says this is an emergency."

"Yes sir. It very much is, it's my wife. I will make sure they are returned safely. I just ask you look after our horses. I ran them a bit hard."

"So I can see. My nigger will fetch those two geldings. Normally, I don't loan out my horses, but since it's Sam, I will and I won't charge you a fee. We'll take good care of your horses."

The Doctor winced at the terminology the man used, but he had little choice, but to ignore it. He glanced over the horses the old man had indicated, They were both strong deep chested bays. Their dish faces showed the Arab blood. "They're hot bloods - with endurance - yeah?"

"They're half Arabian and half Thoroughbred. They'll get you home with speed to spare." The old man walked over to Harry and rubbed his hand across the horse's trembling neck and down his legs. "This here one; he's half hot-blood and half whatever. He's a good one, shame they gelded him. I'll see to it, he's fit when you get him back."

"Thanks," the Doctor muttered as the slave entered the paddock to grab the two horses and bring them out for saddling. Ten minutes after their arrival, the Doctor and Sam were making their way down the road. It seemed to take forever before they covered the half mile to the main road. The Doctor wasted no time in spurring his horse into a steady canter.

The few miles left flew past in a blur of scenery. His mind filled with images of Donna bloodied and broken lying on a road somewhere, the Doctor resisted the urge to spur the horse underneath him faster. He'd nearly killed Harry, he wouldn't make that mistake twice. He focused his attention with all the ways that he intended to make whoever hurt Donna pay. He knew whom it was, but he had to know for sure just how many people he would toss into space. He glanced over at Sam who was now dead even with him. The Doctor had no doubt the man thought he was crazy. It wouldn't matter though. Sam would stand with him when the time came.

o0o

The families of Sam's men and the slaves ran to the front yard to watch Eb and the men spur their horses to race away from Barrow Manor. As the air cleared from the dust kicked up by the hooves, three of the women disappeared into the house. They didn't know anything other than something truly terrible had happened, and that meant someone would need care. Belle and Cora set up what had become the sick room. Unsure of who might be hurt, Mam checked Miriam's room in case they needed the space. The room was spotless. Miriam took enormous pride that she had a room close to her mother in the big house. Miss Donna had given her a doll that sat proudly on top of the coverlet. Mam moved the doll to the dresser where her baby could see it. She filled the pitcher with fresh water and placed a stack of clean towels and bandages at the bedside. Her breath hitched as she tried to hold back the tide of fear flooding her soul, but she couldn't quite stop the tears from sliding down her face. She'd only had Miriam back for three months, and now - Sally couldn't feel her baby anymore. The thought that white trash had hurt her baby or maybe ... soon she might have to watch the doctor use those bandages on her precious child.

"Whatever happened, Eb will bring them home." The gravelly voice came from the doorway.

Mam turned to see Mrs Evans watching her. Mam wiped her tears as the white woman walked into the room. It wouldn't do to let a white woman see her weakness. The woman reached and gently took her hand. She turned it palm up studying the lines and creases comparing them to her own. Mam's heart raced with uncertainty. The white woman seemed fascinated. It didn't enter Mam's mind to pull away; weird or not, the woman was still her better. The contact lasted for several seconds before Mrs Evans dropped her hand, and held out her own.

"They ain't much different, are they? Exceptin' for the colour, they ain't any different at all. We hold them the same when they're born; we change their napkins the same, and we hold'em to our breasts; all just the same. Our hands smack their behinds when they're mouths get carried ahead of their brains. We wash their clothes, and we cook their food - all the same, don't we?" She folded Mam's hand together in prayer, " We put them together and we pray for their souls - all just the same. We're not different at all."

"Ma'am?" Confusion etched itself on Mam's face and filled her voice.

"Today, Mam - we are just two mothers. I will finish this room for whoever needs it, and then - we will make sure that Miss Donna's room is ready for her. Go on now, make sure the medical kit is ready like she showed ya, and then we'll go up."

Mam sniffled, and then used her apron to wipe her nose. "Yes ma'am." When she reached the doorway, she turned back to see Mrs Evans fold back the covers. "Mrs Evans?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Go on now. We have to get ready," the woman replied gently.

Twenty minutes after they left, every man, woman and child on Barrow Manor stood in the yard waiting for signs that the men were returning. The shout went up just as the carriage turned with the horses still running hard. Charlie pulled the exhausted team to halt in front of the house and hopped down with the rider carrying Miriam right behind him. "Tripp and Will have both been shot," Charlie yelled.

The men swarmed the carriage as they lifted first Will and then Tripp's unconscious bodies from the seats. The man holding Miriam passed her down to Thomas' waiting arms. They all headed for the house with the wounded.

"Jax, get a fresh horse and make sure that the doctor and the law don't get lost," Eb ordered. "Charlie, head back south and see if you can spot the Boss." He didn't bother to wait for an answer as he followed everyone into the house. Thomas had laid Miriam on the settee while Tripp and Will were taken to the rooms. He could hear Addemenia keening at the sight of Will's limp body as the men laid him on Miriam's bed. He followed Tripp's mother into the room. Belle sent Cora to tend Will while she ripped Tripp's shirt and removed the blood soaked petticoat to expose the hole in his shoulder. She and his mother immediately began cleaning the wound.

"I sent Nat for the law and a doctor. How is he?"

"He's alive," his mother responded tersely. "What about Will?"

"He's got a ball in his chest. I don't think he's gonna make it. The Boss will kill Matt Simmons over this."

"If he don't," Mrs Evans head snapped up, "I damn sure will." Her voice dripped with fury as Tripp let out a small groan. "Check on Will. I can hear that girl crying; she ain't all together as it is. This could send her over."

Eb nodded and headed next door. Even from the doorway, he could see by Will's ashen colour that he'd nearly bled to death. Cora already had the blood soaked shirt and bandage stripped. Addemenia clung to Will's limp hand as Sally cleansed the wound. Will's chest barely rose with each shallow breath. He showed no sign of regaining consciousness. Eb swallowed hard. How could Matt Simmons be so incredibly stupid? "How is he?" he asked when he found his voice. Neither woman said anything when they looked up.

"Mister Eb, the doctor's here and the Sheriff." Eb turned to see Nat with tears streaming down his face. The scared old man looked as grey as Will as he watched the women work over the motionless young man. Eb knew how much the old man cared for Will. They had formed almost a father - son relationship; he couldn't let him just stand there and grieve.

"Nat, get the Sheriff and the doctor something to drink. They'll be thirsty after such a ride." Eb ordered gently as he headed for the drawing the drawing room.

"Yes, suh," Nat answered with a hollow voice.

o0o

The last mile before home, Sam and the Doctor spurred the horses into a full run. They had raced a quarter mile when they saw Charlie racing toward them. The two men pulled up to wait for the frantic boy to reach them.

"Boss, Sam, Miss Donna-" Charlie was breathless when he reached them.

"What happened?" the Doctor snarled.

"One of Simmons gang of slavers took her. They shot Mr Tripp and Will -" He didn't get the chance to finish as the Doctor pushed his horse past and spurred him into a dead run. He was completely unaware of the two behind him.

It took less than ten minutes to reach home. The Doctor turned up the lane and raced to the circle. The horse had barely pulled to a stop before the Doctor jumped from its back. He ignored the shouts of iBoss/i as he raced the path to the house and burst in shouting for Mam. A stranger stepped in front of him bringing his forward movement to a stop.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?" the Doctor shouted.

"Boss," Eb ran to meet him. "I tried to stop you. This here's the Sheriff."

Before either man knew what happened, the Doctor had Eb by the lapels shaking him in fury, "Eb what happened to Donna; where's Miriam?" He was hardly aware of the sheriff pulled him away.

"Mam took her upstairs, she was nigh on to hysterical. It took a bit to calm her down."

"Doctor Noble, I'm Sheriff Cummings. They left this note with the girl."

The Doctor didn't think it was possible for his fury to grow, but as he read the poorly worded, barely legible letter, he wanted to explode. He turned and ran the staircase two steps at a time to find Mam standing outside the spare room next to Donna's. He stood frozen staring at Mam's grief stricken face unsure of what to say. "I -"

"She heard you, Boss. I wouldn't let her back up."

"Did they hurt her?"

"No, Mr Charlie, he had to slap her to calm her down, cuz she couldn't stop screamin'. The doctor gave her somethin' to help her before he went in with Mr Tripp. Belle and Addemenia are with Will. It don't look good."

The Doctor nodded, and then went into Miriam's room. The sight of the child lying so quietly nearly sent him to his knees. He'd promised her a better life and failed. Again.

"Hey, sweetie," he called gently. It was a relief when she sat up. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he murmured softly as she buried her head against his chest sobbing.

"Doctor, they shot 'em. They killed them. I tried to bring them home, I did. They grabbed Miss Donna right out of the carriage. She fought and then the man said he'd snap my neck. They were gonna kill me too." She sobbed between words.

"Tripp and Will are not dead; you brought them both home. I promise, I will get Donna back, it's going to be okay. You sleep now." Without caring who watched, he placed his fingers to her temples and eased her into a dreamless sleep. The Doctor laid her back making sure to tuck the coverlet around her shoulders. The outline of someone's hand, probably Charlie's, had begun to bruise her cheeks. Before she fell asleep, he'd caught a name; Horace Means. He drew a sharp breath before he turned to face Mam. Her dark brown eyes bore into his soul making him swallow before he spoke. "Miriam will sleep for a couple of hours."

"How did you -"

"I didn't do anything," he lied. "The draught that the doctor gave her just kicked in. I forgot where I was, Mam. I should never have agreed to let Donna go to that meeting. This is all my fault. I am sorry; they will pay for what they've done."

"Boss, you are a good man, don't you do nuthin' to get yourself into trouble. We need you. We need both of ya." Mam reached for his hand. "You calm yourself, your hands are cold as ice."

"I will be fine. I'm going to check on the boys." Without warning, he gathered the trembling woman in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine." When he turned away, he didn't see Mam's absolutely stunned expression. No white man had ever hugged her that way.

By the time the Doctor reached the bottom of the stairs, his emotions were under tight control. The look in his eyes told everyone waiting for him that Matt Simmons had unleashed an old rage. Sam met his friend at the bottom of the stairs, but said nothing. He just nodded and turned away. The Doc had lost one wife, he wasn't about to lose another. The Doctor ignored the Sheriff as he headed for the back of the house. The doors to both rooms were closed. Unsure of which man lay in what room, he knocked on the door of the sick room first and walked in. The doctor had finished extracting a ball from Tripp's shoulder. His bloody instruments lay in a pan of blood stained water. The man paid little attention as he finished cleaning and then closed the wound. Belle said nothing as she immediately brought a fresh pan to clean blood from his skin.

"Do you know how to dress a wound, girl," he said as he clipped the last stitch.'

"Yes suh, Cora and me will get it dressed proper."

"I'll leave laudanum with your master."

The man turned to see the Doctor staring at him. "Doctor Noble, I presume."

The Doctor straightened. "Yeah, I am. How is he?"

"He hit his head when the shot knocked him off the horse. He has a concussion, but both pupils are equal. The bullet missed the nerves to his arm, so he will keep use of it, but he's lost a fair amount of blood. I have managed to get that under control, and get the bullet is out. Barring any infection, he will pull through. I'm sorry to say, I can't say the same for your slave. The ball missed his lung, but it's close to his heart. My hands aren't steady enough for such delicate surgery. I was told that you were a surgeon before coming here. I will be happy to assist if you want to try."

"Let me check him, I have a bit of a deadline." The Doctor walked over to Tripp. "We had one helluva a party last night, hey. Donna has plans to marry you off, so don't you die on me. Your mum and Donna will not be happy," the Doctor said gently.

The Doctor drew a breath and faced the physician with a cold smile. "Shall we?"

The Doctor made sure that he shields were firmly in place before he let himself go near Sally. Since the moment he'd felt Donna's terror, he'd kept the alien woman's probing mind at bay. She was a powerful telepath as well as a psychic. He did not want her fear adding to his own emotions. When she looked up to see him, she let out a small sob of relief. The struggle to keep her panic from affecting the humans was plainly written on her face, but only he knew what the look really meant. Addemenia sat staring at him with barely contained hatred. The sight of the white doctor behind him increased the malevolent look on her face.

"Sally, take Addy out," the Doctor ordered softly.

"Mastah, no," Addemenia sobbed as Sally pulled the girl's hand from Will's.

The Doctor ignored the hated word. "Take Addy out," he said a little more firmly. He patted the girl's shoulder as she passed trying to reassure her. When they were gone, he headed for the bed. He stopped himself from pulling out the sonic screwdriver tucked safely in his pocket. If he were alone, he would know instantly how severe Will's injuries, but the most he could do now was verify the human doctor's diagnosis. He borrowed the antique stethoscope to listen to Will's chest.

Will's eye's fluttered open. The brief look of confusion passed and a faint smile followed by a look of shame crossed the man's face. "Boss, I tried to get her away. I'm sorry, Boss."

"Yeah, I know," the Doctor said softly, "Will, you have a bullet next to your heart. I'm going to do my best to save you, but you have lost a lot of blood. We've stopped the bleeding, and I'm going to give you something to help you rest. I need you to hang on for me, okay?"

"Boss, I wanted to ask, can I jump the broom?" Will seemed oblivious to what the Doctor just said.

"What?"

"Me and Addy, we been sparkin'. Can we jump the broom?" His voice almost too weak to understand, he mumbled incoherently.

"The Doctor sucked in a breath. He hadn't even noticed the two were becoming close. "Well, you better take a good nap and not do anything to make her mad. She has a temper that one. How about, say six weeks from now? Does that sound good?" The Doctor lovingly rubbed Will's forehead, and once more reached into a mind to send someone to sleep. For a long moment, he just sat there listening to his own hearts. He needed to get Will into a stasis unit, or he would be dead in an hour. There was no way that a nineteenth century surgeon could save his life. Finally, he drew a breath and looked at the human Doctor.

"I don't think, he is strong enough to survive the surgery. He's asleep. If he is still alive when I get my wife back, I will do my best to save him. There is no reason for you to stay."

"Right then. I will leave you a good supply for laudanum. I am sorry, Doctor Noble. I have heard that you are a different sort of owner. It's plain, you are a kind man. I will be back in the morning to check on everyone. I pray you have your Mrs back by then."

The physician shook his head as he walked out leaving the Doctor to sit next to a slave. Once the door was closed, the Doctor pulled his sonic out and scanned Will. The bullet had lodged between two ribs. Every time Will's heart beat, the bullet grazed the muscle. The Doctor scrubbed his hand across his cheek and then made a decision. He would not let this boy die.

"Sally!" he yelled, "get in here."

"Yes, suh." She and Addy both nearly broke the door open.

"Addy, do you know what a stasis unit is?" he asked when the door closed. He ignored the surprised look on Sally's face.

"Yes, we used them on Aurelia, mostly for food storage, but they had them in the hospital."

"I need you to understand that the only way that I can save Will is to put him in one and that puts us - aliens at serious risk. If I don't; he will be dead in an hour. For this to work, I need you to pretend to sit with him. I am going to materialise my ship around him. Once, I have him in stasis, I am projecting a hologram in here. If anyone peeks, they will see you appearing to hold his hand. You have to stay in this room until I get back. I need Sally to come with me, so you will be alone. Can you do this?"

"You do this; he lives?"

"If, I do this; he stands a seventy-five percent chance of living. If, I don't; he stands none."

"Save him - please," she begged with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor nodded. "Bring me the medical kit," he ordered. A moment latter, he pulled out the hypospray, injecting first an antibiotic and then an anaesthetic to slow Will's heart. Once he was done, he left and headed for the back stairs. He slipped into the TARDIS's room and unlocked the ship's door. She instantly powered up as he approached the console and input the coordinates. "Please old girl," he pleaded softly as he released the handbrake, "We need absolute silence, and I need the med bay right there. Power up the stasis unit."

A moment later, the med bay appeared in the room as the ship coalesced silently in the room. Both Sally and Addy turned in circles as they tried to take in their new location. The Doctor, despite the seriousness, ran in from a hallway with a manic grin on his face. "It's a time machine. A sentient time machine. It's called a TARDIS," he explained breathlessly. He pulled Will's covers back as a tube slid out of the wall. A glass top opened. Addy stepped over to look inside the entirely white interior, and stared incredulously at the alien trying to save her Will's life. The Doctor grunted from the effort of picking the limp young man up and placing him inside the tube. Almost immediately, medical equipment appeared inside as the ship tended to her patient.

"The TARDIS will keep him stable. She will replace the blood that he's lost and protect his heart," he explained.

The space around them changed back to the little bedroom. When Addy looked away from the tube where Will lay sleeping, she sucked in a breath to see his likeness in the bed. "It's a hologram," he answered the unspoken question. The ship dematerialised, returning with her charge to the little room next to her pilot, but leaving behind the hidden holographic projector.

"Doctor, you are - amazing. That machine is amazing." Sally and Addy both just stared open mouthed. A soft knock on the door pulled them back to reality.

"Right then," he said as he flashed a tight smile, "it's going to be at least a couple of hours before I get back. Addy, take your place. Sally come with me. We are not done yet; first the humans, and then the Vot. Ready?" When they both nodded, he opened the door to Eb and the Sheriff.

"Sorry, Boss, he's getting restless," Eb apologised.

"Sorry, right," the Doctor apologised. "I'm sure you understand Sheriff, I have a responsibility to my people."

"Why would anyone, especially Matt Simmons want to kidnap your wife? The man is mean as a snake, but this is a bit much, even for him."

"I threw him off my land, and then, I outbid him at the slave auction in November. In fact, I outbid him by a lot. He resented it and beat me into the ground. He shot my slave Thomas for defending me. The police in Charleston has a warrant out for him, but - I think Sheriff, you already know that."

The Doctor watched the man in front of him blanch, but before he could speak the Doctor closed Will's door, and gently but firmly back him away from the entrance. "Now, have you got a plan on tracking the men that did this, or do I need to do that as well."

"Doctor, I am well aware that you think we're all in cohorts with Matt Simmons, but we're not. I will have a posse after the men if you can tell me whom it is I'm chasing. Matt Simmons is not this stupid, so I'm guessing you have someone else angry with you."

"Weell, I suppose you could say over time, I have angered many people. But in this place, and this time, Matt Simmons and his minions are it. Miriam said that the man leading the attack was Horace Means. Find him before my men do, they are not happy, and while I don't condone violence, I can't promise those men won't have a few bruises. Now, I have things to do. I need to get my wife back."

"I need to talk to your people; see what they remember."

The Doctor found himself laughing at the request. "Come here." He pulled the Sheriff to Tripp's room. "Unless you have magical powers, you might find it a bit hard," he said as he opened the door. Tripp's mother looked up from the bedside where she stood wiping her son's face. She flashed a worried smile at the Doctor, and then returned to trying to make Tripp comfortable. The Doctor nodded, closed the door and then turned to the Sheriff with whispers. "Tripp may be unconscious for hours; Will may not live through the afternoon, and Miriam is sedated. Who exactly do you want to interview - the horses?!"

"Let me take care of getting your wife back. Let the law handle this."

"Right - yes - of course. By all means, you handle whatever you want. I have work to do," The Doctor said as he pushed past the man. He needed Sally. With just a little luck, his plan of deception would work, and it all began with a psychic, telepathic alien from a dead world.

_**A/N number 2. I have a second story on this site that I revised quite a bit. I would like advice on whether to pull it and re-post it for the third time or just replace each individual chapter.**_


End file.
